


Counting Sin

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Horror - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Dark Humor, Forced Relationship, Horror, Kidnapping, Martyrs, Master/Slave, Mommy Issues, Multi, Murder, Murder Motel, Nannerverse, Predator/Prey, Reluctant Killer, Reluctant Sadist, Revenge, Sadism, Self sacrifce, Serial Killers, Sexual Repression, Sinners, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival Horror, Torture, Trapped, read it or not i love to write it., turning tables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 89,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Charlie had Mommy issues. And he just bought a great little motel in a remote village in the middle of nowhere. It has a special side. The red side.Laurence just wanted to forget his past and move to have a peaceful life. He just wanted an easy job and a simple life.Jason was driving a rowdy group in a van that just wanted a night at a motel to stretch out before moving on.No one's night is going to go right.





	1. Charlie

Charlie did not likesin because his mother did not like sin.

He was not a failure because he killed sinner as his mother wanted, even that girl he thought might be an angel. It was a sin because the dirty, naughty girl had tricked him. She tried to kill him and before that she had goaded him into betraying his sainted mother.

Killing his mother was a failure. The biggest of all. Not that he really killed her with his hands, he would never hurt his sainted mother, no. But by allowing that nasty female sinner to trick him into having sex with her while his mother was dying alone. 

A worse sin than wanting to feel his privates, even worse of a sin than trying to put himself inside one of the dirty girls he catches. Through the years, there have been many. But his mother always catches him and reminds him of his real duties.

Until this last time. The girl wasn't an angel, she wasn't a pure thing he can have. They never are.

Easy because as his mother told him before, the evil of lust will blind even the best of men. His mother had to die, she had to sacrifice herself for her son to finally see. That hurt most of all and Jacob was so lonely now.

The large man had stood there in a harsh hospital with the chemical smells burning his nostrils, accepting meaningless condolences from some doctor that Charlie wanted badly to kill. How dare this man be alive when Charlie's sainted mother was dead? 

Had Charlie just killed that sinning girl, he would have been there to hold his mother's hand as she cast off her mortal coil.

However, Charlie's gifts from his mother were not over. He had sat in her room for days just weeping and raging when Charlie started to rifle through her things. Sniffing her clothing, running her hairbrush lightly over his neck and head, pretending it was her dry, bony hands.

That is when he found all the money, packed tight in rubber bands, hidden in a jewelry box. There were bonds in there too, written to Charlie in his mother's spiky cursive.

Between the jewelry of all their victims, the bonds and the cash, Charlie had the money to travel to find a new home. And the nose to sniff out sinners to invite to it. In spite of his appearance, one of Charlie's best talents is he can read very fast and retain everything he has learned.

In between torture sessions, prayers and backbreaking chores, Charlie was home schooled. His mother gave him a rudimentary education in reading, writing and math.

Charlie read a very entertaining book as the train took him somewhere new.

The story was on a man named Holmes. He created a murder hotel many, many years back. Charlie enjoyed the book.

Paying great attention to the details of how the serial killer made the slaughter house.

He fell asleep dreaming of meeting the long dead Holmes and together they created a murderous hotel for sinners that need to be slain.


	2. Laurence

First Charlie found a main highway that traveled through a village forgotten off most maps. A dirt road that no one local used that snaked off the highway. On that dirt road was a dead end leading to a forest, but first it led to a large stone and log lodging house.

He had no problem killing the elderly woman that owned it and then buying the lodge at a public auction. No one cared and Jacob liked it that way. He did all the work himself, renovations that he needed to make.

A few rooms had to stay as a regular lodging but half of the rugged hotel was meant to be sealed off, it was full of booby traps for his prey. Of course for credibility's sake, Charlie had some customers that strayed off the road and had a pleasant overnight stay.

This included a group of gambling elderly folks from a nursing home, a priest and a young married couple with two infants. Though Charlie looks might have initially scared them, all of these travelers found themselves a pleasant, safe stay.

At least that is what Charlie thought would happen.

It might have happened before they saw him. Then the features fall from happy to fear and it never has time to recover. It was frustrating to be feared when it wasn't needed.

Charlie was taller than most men and built with wide muscle that was natural, not created by exercise or weights. When he was a child his mother loved to stroke his hair, but she also enjoyed yanking it out in tufts when he was bad.

He liked to shave his head, keep it bald and shiny. His features were not ugly nor were they handsome, they were plain but his eyes were a brilliant piercing blue that was so light it seemed his eyes had no pupils.

The locals were used to him now and he was reasonably accepted as an eccentric foreigner that lives in the old boarding house. This was grueling work to receive such praise. He had to go to some sickening bar and drink enough beer to make him puke for hours later on.

But his thick tone, the lack of words and his threatening demeanor so obviously trying to be friendly was considered amusing. The folks within the bar assured him that this was a small community, a tight knit one. They protect their own as this was started by a group of runaway convicts.

 _Sin, oh the sin of stealing_ , this hissed through Jacob's head but he shook it away like a fly. These people need to accept him so they don't investigate. So teenagers don't try to dare each other to the scary man's house.

Charlie wants to have prey but it cannot be local. He knows how to be private and this was part of it. Negotiation, it might mean bending a rule, a _sin_ or two.

He bought most materials he needed at the local stores and tried to be as pleasant as he could be. Again, he tried, he strained for normality and forced out a few more words. The women were too persistent and do not accept grunts as men do.

After a few of them tried to make conversation with Charlie, some sort of sickening understanding showed upon their faces. The hostility and mistrust has dampened and been replaced by a smirking smile. They spoke slower and brightly as if he were a child they were trying to coax into a cute trick.

It struck him. They thought he was retarded! He was filled with such rage for one moment he almost murdered them all. It never got to his face, he caught it but by it's sinful furry little fucking tail!

Hurrying, Charlie left, fumbling about in frustration and the women all made a horrid little "aww" sound. He heard a dry voice speak.

"Oh, the poor thing is really struggling. Those kinds of people should get some sort of a free aid...a person or something to help them out."

Charlie remembered the old woman's face and imagined it on fire all the way home. Regardless, the bumbling through the bar and the stores did the trick. Once it was established that he was a reclusive, harmless, mostly retarded nice silent guy, he only showed in town when he had to for supplies.

Twice a month he still goes to the bar so he was still seen every now and then. But Charlie needed more than friendly, not nosy neighbors. He needed someone to run the actual daily duties of the little bed and breakfast.

The locals will occasionally recommend to someone about the place. They will warn that the man's face is gruesome but the service will not be. These folks might stare or be intimidated but they stay and have no complaints when they leave alive and well.

But to live on word of mouth doesn't work. Also, anyone recommended cannot be killed. Only sinners can be taken. Charlie aches, he needs and nothing else will do.

Anytime others land upon him by pure accident see his face and usually flee. they might return but only if they found the town and heard about the gentle gruesome giant. Which renders them not usable for his games.

He needed an employee as crazy as it sounded. Someone who could use the free room and board. A desperate person who needs shelter and food more than their morals. _A sinner? No, it cannot be an actual sinner, that would be too much._

A nice clean young person that will not be hurt unless there is no other choice. Someone who can be made to stay loyal no matter what they might see, hear or be told to do. 

Charlie labored hard at both the bars and the stores. Even at the little dirty spoon restaurant where he had a soggy tasteless lunch. He listened carefully to conversations. It took two days before he knew which hopeless idiot was his target.

He stalked some sad boy named Laurence. Charlie knew he was going to change his name to Stick. The boy shambled like a zombie as he left his daily church session. The kid was tall and so thin that a harsh wind might blow him away.

The boy was eighteen and homeless. His story is usual, abusive family refused to allow him to continue being in their shiny rich shelter unless he went to the college of their choice. He refused to give in and they disowned him.

So now Laurence has run out of money and privilege. He stays in the church shelter at nights and comes back during the day to clean up. The kid just recently lost a job as a dishwasher at the restaurant. Not due to bad service but because the owner's nephew needed a job.

Charlie has learned mostly everyone in town by now. Most of them are either related or knew the other through school years at least. He went to the bar on the same night that the former sexton of the church goes.

Charlie labored to explain to the man how he was looking for help badly. He used his mother's arthritis condition as his excuse for needing another hand. _That is lying to an ADULT of the CHURCH. What a sin, dirty and filthy sinner boy._

The gentlemen never noticed Charlie even twitch, he was still sampling a fourth helping of the best whiskey the bar offered.

"I has...have..know a boy...at the church. He could use a place to live besides a church! Hard worker too. Never drinks, never does drugs and actually treats the damned place with respect! Laurence is a good boy! A good fine kid and his parents are idiots to not see it! So he wanted to go to a differ...different school...so what? How many kids around here can just go to school? How many want to or would even know which one was which? The poor kid don't belong with us...he isn't bad enough. He doesn't even carry a weapon, can you believe it? Not even a little knife and been mugged so many times. Poor idiot. But he works hard and won't fuck you over. You should go tell him of your job. Yeah, go ahead and use my name as ref..er refer...you know what I mean."

Charlie left as the man fell forward onto the table. _What a disgusting mess. Sinners everywhere, living in sin, right in the squirming center mass of the womb of Satan...._ SHUT THE FUCK UP!

The next day Charlie dressed as presentable as he could. He waited until the boy walked into the illusion of safety the church would give him. Charlie went in a few moments later and waited until his eyes adjusted to the gloom before moving forward again.

Searching for the boy, he accidentally startled him. Laurence had been singing some song to himself and carrying a box of wafers. He dropped them as he tried to stop before plowing into the huge man.

"I am so sorry...uh..Sir. I didn't mean to. I..you must be looking for the priest? Uh, Father Connelly went for a small coffee break but will be back soon."

Charlie gave a smile and stared the boy down. After a mere few seconds, Laurence lowered his eyes and his head went down slightly. The long bushy brown hair around him looked like a crazy force field when he moved.

Charlie was amused that all that poofy hair was the most weight upon the stick thin nervous boy. Yes, this one was perfect. He could see the desperation in those eyes.  

"I am here to see you, Laurence. I spoke with Reggie the other day and he mentioned that you were looking for work. I am looking for a person to run the front of my small hotel. Full room and board, plus meals. I will have you do your own private grocery shopping when you do mine. You will have your own apartment with a full kitchen on the opposite side of the hotel from me for maximum privacy for the both of us. A weekly check will cover your basic expenses. Any medical treatment needed while you work for me will be paid for by me. I have a speech impediment so please understand why you are reading this. Thank you. I am not deaf and I can speak, just haltingly."

Charlie had taken care to visit another woman who visits the church enough to know Laurence. She helped Jacob create the letter. 

He watched as Laurence read the paper thrust at him. He seemed to relax slightly when the odd looks and behavior seemed explained.

"Yeah...I mean, I would really go for a job like that. Are you interviewing already? Cause I am flexible, I can shower and be at your place for an interview in like...minutes! And you can like, write the whole thing out and I won't care."

Patiently,Charlie explained that he was the first to be interviewed. He was delighted when the boy was dumb enough to ask his potential boss for a ride to the interview. Of course, of course he would drive him. Straight to Laurence's new home.

Laurence's one trash bag seemed to contain his world. He slung it over his shoulder and moved with his long, thin legs sharply bending in such a way that Charlie kept expecting to hear an insect clicking sound.

Charlie happily drove towards his new home with his first and probably only employee ever. He assured the boy it was on the job training, all hands on.

An hour later any ID, passports or phones that had belonged to Laurence, belonged to Charlie instead. Laurence was too busy being all white and waxy, his praying mantis body, twitching in terror.

He stared at the horrific traps that Charlie has set up. Charlie also was kind enough to share some of his experiences by releasing a homeless man that wandered too close from a small room.

Together, they moved, following the trail of the shambling panicked man through a wide hall within the walls. Tiny peep holes easily hidden allowed an eyeful. Poor Laurence was past fear, way past panic. He was a moving insect, a body, a shell that moved when touched.

Charlie has had many of his prey have this reaction. It is like it got so much that they just check out of their minds and go elsewhere. He doesn't like that. It bothers him because HE is worth paying attention to!

After they watched the homeless man fall into a staircase full of spikes, Charlie spun the thin man harshly enough that his head snapped on his neck. The young man made a pained grunt and stared up into the giant's angry eyes.

"Please...I'm sorry. Please..don't do that to me. Please! I..I am here for a job, not to be killed!"

Charlie nearly laughed but instead he backhanded the boy hard enough to split his lower lip open. Blood spilled upon the boy's chin and for a single moment, he almost attacked the boy. To slowly dismember him. _Sinner_...no, that isn't right. The boy is no sinner. He is just scared, you wanted him that way, remember?  

Deep breath, a deeper one and then Charlie spoke. He watched as the boy tried to cringe away and then he had him by the scrawny neck.

"Yes. A job. This is everything clients NEVER see. Only if I put them here. You NEVER come here unless I want you to. Not Ever. Understand? I want you to understand. I will hurt you bad. I will maybe kill you. Understand, boy?"

Frantically, Laurence nodded his agreement.

"I understand. This is secret. I keep this secret and you won't hurt or kill me."

"Yes. Good boy."

Laurence was back to just trembling fear. Everything was true to the word. He had a nice apartment, larger than the one he was trying to get on a waiting list for in town. He was given ample money for their groceries and there were little extras.

Cable, a large screen television and a full bookcase. Strangely it was full of Laurence's favorite authors. Laurence didn't dare ask Charlie how the hell he knew so much about him. An X box, several types of games and an on-line account for buying two new games each month. Of course, he could only go on-line when Charlie allowed it.

Was he in heaven already? Okay, true there were some very wrong things happening in this place but look at what he is receiving? Charlie invited him to share dinner on the outside patio. The charbroiled food was delicious, it was peaceful. That bed Laurence napped upon earlier was like sleeping on a cloud. 

So when those chilling eyes landed upon Laurence, crawling about waiting, Laurence cringed but didn't attempt to move.

"You have spent all day here and look too tired to go home. Not that you have anywhere but the church to go. Not very nice there. They are nice, but it's not nice to sleep."

Charlie struggled to spit all that out and then had to rest for a moment from speaking. He let his eyes do it for him, forcing the younger thin victim to try and escape the searching, dominating glare.

"Okay, uh...yes I really do want this job. Like really want it because its a great deal. But...can I like...go to the store or on a date or does my ankle get chained every night? I am not ever going to be disloyal to you but I don't want to be tricked into living in a cage or prison. I'll do my job and pretend the other shit doesn't exist. But I won't be forced to never leave the house cause that would-ACK!"

Charlie had grabbed the babbling boy while he was still speaking and lifted him over his shoulder. He bounced him on his hard shoulder until the boy went limp and silent.

"You will obey or you will be punished. You only ask questions that are needed, that matter. You will go the store. Go to church. Go to your places. But you live here. Work here. Obey here. Or you'll hurt here, maybe die here. You understand me?"

Charlie was losing patience with so much speaking and Laurence wasn't stupid. He knew that most everything he said seems to upset his giant.

"I'm sorry, please! I really am! I don't know what I did to upset you so much! Please, I'm sorry and I promise to obey all your rules! Please! Charlie? Sir? Please?"

Charlie dropped the boy like a sack of potatoes onto a plush rug in Laurence's new living room. It was a good thing the rug was a blood red. Because when Laurence was stunned from the fall, Jacob landed on his thin chest.

He thought he would be dead moments later after a crushing horrific moment of pain. But the man had his huge thighs on either side of the boy and he was growling, baring his teeth.

To Laurence's shame and horror, he pissed himself as he whined and averted his eyes. His face flooded red and tears fell that he couldn't stop.

The man smirked and gave an exaggerated sniff before giving a mocking look to the boy. Inside he was satisfied. This boy gave a submissive lower pack member reaction to his acknowledged alpha.

"One fingernail for daring to bother me with your questions. I told you only important questions. One fingernail. Pick one or I pick two."

Laurence picked his left pinkie and then wished he knew that Charlie warned him that he was using his own teeth to remove the nail.

 

When Laurence drove to town by himself for the first time, about a month of some conditioning, someone asked him about why his pinkie was half removed. He told them of a bagel slicer that was defective at the hotel. When asked about the hotel, he smiled with fake brilliance and speaks well of the place.

More guests came and enjoyed being greeted by a young, clean cut polite young man. Laurence has become well trained. He cannot help the twitches and the weight issue but he does try. This is acceptable by Charlie, as long as he holds it together in front of all clients.

All of the hotel is also monitored by small cameras. Only Charlie has the key to enter the room he keeps the computer and many screens in. Charlie watches his boy do the chores and rarely has cause to punish Laurence.

The boy has learned to behave, to use his words more carefully with Charlie. Though Charlie would never admit it to Laurence, he enjoys the babble and the company of the awkward, desperate to please boy. Laurence refers to him as Sir which suits Charlie quite well. It looks professional when others hear it as well.

A dentist convention came to the hotel and there were many sinners that Jacob longed to scrub off the earth. However, they were noticeable, they cannot go missing.

Laurence had begun to relax a bit, he noticed all the folks who checked in all came back out. Not dead or tortured. Not a one. He didn't dare ask about it. He decided the man was just fuck nuts.

Then a van pulled up and a group of dusty, stoned and horny college kids spilled from the overheated machine. His stomach dropped and he could actual feel when Charlie stood in the shadowy alcove just behind the stairs. Close enough to almost touch Laurence but not enough for others to really see him.

"These ones. Sinners. All of them. Everyone of them. Sinners. They get checked into MY side. Give them keys, only the red ones. Then forget you saw them. Be a good boy, Laurence. Stay good for me. Don't want to put you there."

Shuddering, Laurence watched as the group wandered towards the entrance.

"I will be good, Sir. I will do my job, follow my orders. Red keys only. Lure them inside, be good and useful."

And here they came.


	3. Sinners

Laurence watched as two couples his own age or close to, came pouring in, giggling.

They stunk of weed and beer which made him wince. He has heard plenty of Jacob's thundering lectures on sin and these kids were so fresh meat.

Already grieving for them and feeling ashamed for his own part in it, Laurence greeted them politely with a meaningless frozen smile.

 

"Hi there! Welcome. How many rooms would you like for your stay with us?"

Pushing past the others, a muscle bound young man wearing a black t shirt with a white middle finger upon it leaned on the desk. Staring into Laurence's eyes as if to intimidate him, the asshole spoke with a thick, mocking drawl.

"I didn't know that this hick piss poor area could afford robots that run shitty motels. Impressive, yeah. More impressive than this shit hole. Two rooms, with hot water, no mold and the porn channels. Is that too much to ask for here?"

 

The douche bag seemed a bit put out that Laurence didn't lower his eyes or stammer an apology or something. No, Laurence has seen true intimidation and domination. This guy wasn't more than a bully.

A mean piece of Laurence was glad that Jacob was going to murder this fuck.

"We have no mold, plenty of hot water, porn channels and there is an ice machine on every floor. Here are your keys and my name is Laurence if you need anything."

 

Something in his smile made the bully's eyes flicker then he leaned forward to grab the keys from Laurence.

"You'd better hope nothing is wrong with our service, Laurence or I'll stick my boot up your ass."

The others seemed to finally notice the two not giggling and staggered on over. A pretty girl with long blond hair wrapped around the aggressive battle chode that Laurence refused to back down to.

"Hey, Jason, leave him alone. He's only doing his job, okay? Come on, I want to test out the bed with you, give me our keys and race me, huh?"

 

With a dismissive snort, Jason the battle chode backed up then threw one set of the keys to his friend. Jason let his girlfriend drag him towards the staircase. The doorway and steep stairs that Laurence has never told a customer to use before.

The other couple briefly came up to the counter but with a friendlier attitude.

"Hey, please ignore our idiot friend. He's always like a fucking ape when he's drunk. I'm Alyssa and this here is Ray. Just wanna let you know we aren't all assholes. And here, kind of a sorry, kay?"

 

Laurence nearly shrieked as the girl drunkenly shoved a joint at him. The highly stoned Ray seemed to find his reaction of flinching away hysterical. He was wearing long greasy brown cornrows and a large cowboy hat.

"Man, you need to relax. Never sparked up before? Try it, take care of your twitches and flinches, you need it bad. Have a good night, dude. Sorry again about Jason."

He gulped hard and just nodded, tightly smiling. There was no graceful way to say no and Laurence just wanted them to go away. The second the two went up the staircase, Laurence turned to look up at the camera.

 

Laurence knew Charlie well enough to know he was watching and he held up the joint so he would see it. He then made a show of tossing it into the trash basket. The last thing he needed was Jacob to ever think he was sinning.

He was so worried about the damned joint, Laurence didn't have time to feel guilty over the second couple until after they were gone. Laurence wondered if he should lock up early or would they look suspicious?

No, he decided it was best if he just finished any chores he had left for tonight but leave things open just in case. Then Laurence would go to his quarters for dinner and read until he fell asleep. He hoped.

 

When a sudden metallic thud clanged, Laurence jumped. It was the door, the door to Charlie's death chambers and it made him shiver. Those couples were officially locked in and never coming back out.

He felt bad, even for that douche bag, no one deserves what Jacob will do in there. Chastising himself mentally for thinking dangerous thoughts, Laurence hurried through his chores. Sticking his earphones on, Laurence turned on the old mp3 player that Charlie allowed him.

Blasting music into his ears, Laurence swept, dusted, counted the meager cash drawer and vacuumed the rugs. He made himself some soup but found he had little interest in eating. Sighing, he went to take out the trash of the day, making sure that the joint was inside it.

 

It was almost twilight and the weather was really mild, a warm spring day. Laurence washed his hands with the garden hose after throwing out the trash. He dawdled as he headed back onto the porch then decided to sit on the swing there.

Pushing gently upon the swing, Laurence stared at the trees, at the sky and forced himself to enjoy the air. Slowly his breathing calmed and his eyes slowly lowered.

He woke up to full night and a patch of drool upon his shirt and his chin. Stretching and wiping his face, Laurence stood up. About to go inside and to lock up for bed, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

 

A young man was getting out of the white van and doing his own stretching. The van that had contained the couples, parked neatly. Just waiting for Jacob to make it disappear after he kills those kids.

How the hell did they forget one of their own in the van? Laurence remembered how drunk and high they were and answered his own question. The man saw him and headed towards him. Freezing, for a wild moment, a very brief one, Laurence thought to warn him off. 

But Laurence knew that Charlie always somehow knew everything even where cameras might not be. He had his ways and to this very day he always knew if Laurence gave him even the smallest lie.

 

Laurence knew to let this one go was to risk ending up in the red key zone himself. It was much easier to give labels that distance the bad things in his world. He used this technique when he was overly stressed, like right now.

He took a deep breath and gave a brilliant smile to the customer he needed to get into the red key zone.

"Hi there! I think your buddies are already checked in. Let me get you a room key, you look like you could use a good night's sleep on a real bed."

 

The handsome young man shook his head and grinned.

"Nah, no room for me, thanks. I can't afford one and I don't want to bother my sister. I was just looking for a cup of coffee then I'm going to head back to the van or maybe find some food somewhere."

Laurence was at a loss as to what to do. This wasn't a situation that Charlie gave him advice on. Well, hell. He wondered which of the two girls he sent to be slaughtered were this man's sister. Never mind such thoughts, better not to know.

 

It wasn't as if Laurence could go get Charlie. He wouldn't dare attempt to go near the camera room never mind anything else that had to do with the red key zone. Clearing his throat, Laurence nodded and waved the kid towards the door.

"My name is Laurence. Let's get you some supper and caffeine. It's on the house. Not many folks come by and I get bored to death. I could use the company, conversation, ya know? All I have is recorded old music and books, not even a television. It's a trade. You give me conversation with another human being and I'll feed you." 

Laurence made sure to take his time leading the customer past the camera and into the kitchen. He hoped that Charlie would notice him. It was all he could think of, to just keep the customer distracted until Charlie came out.

 

He made coffee and started to reheat a casserole that he served Charlie, himself and their last check outs the night before. Charlie made Laurence learn to cook recipes that fed the customers that chose to eat meals as part of their stay.

It wasn't great food, but it was passable enough for guests. At least they always ate it and complimented Laurence on it.

"Please, sit down."

"Thanks, Laurence. I'm Trent. Didn't even know I was hungry until I started to smell that casserole heating up. I am drooling at the coffee maker though."

Smiling, Laurence brought Trent the coffee and checked on the casserole. It needed a little time.

 

Laurence wasn't lying to the man. He was desperate for real conversation with another human. One that was his own age too. He speaks with the elderly and professional customers that come through.

Some of them like to sit at the table, or the lounge or on the porch and chat with him. It was usually polite, boring and superficial. This was someone who will most likely die later. But for now Trent was still his, not Charlie's and Laurence decided to take advantage of that.

It wasn't a sin and Charlie couldn't object to keeping the surprise customer busy to keep him there. So Laurence smiled and sat across from Trent. 

 

He chatted while they waited for the food to cook then they chatted more while Trent ate. Laurence and Trent refilled their coffee mugs twice. Not once did Laurence ask a personal question.

He did not care to hear anything that might make him feel guiltier than he already had to feel when Charlie showed up and took Trent away. They discussed movies, music, books and trends.

Eventually, Trent stood back up and Laurence hurried to do the same.

 

Following the man back onto the porch, Laurence tried one more time.

"You know, it's empty here other than those two rooms. I don't mind letting you just have one tonight. No one will care in this place."

"Nah, I appreciate that but I don't do charity. I'm good. I only came for the ride, not the partying and stuff. Just trying to get to another destination, you know? So thanks but I'm staying in their van tonight. I already paid them the gas money so I could."

Laurence was afraid to push anymore, Trent might get nervous and leave instead of just going back into the van. At least in the van, the man was still here. Charlie must be too busy to have seen the cameras. Shit.

 

"Oh, okay then. Well, I am up for most of the night so, the bathroom will be open. And I will have coffee going to keep me awake, so you can get more if you need it. Good night then."

He smiled at Trent and watched the man head down the porch stairs. Pausing, Trent turned around.

"You know, I could use the bathroom, thanks. Might as well do it now so I don't get up later half awake and stagger in."

Laurence grinned and directed Trent towards the lobby bathroom then cursed silently at the blank camera.

 

Trent came out of the bathroom and saw Laurence sitting behind the lobby desk, trying not to look nervous.

"I think I've woken up. It's still early, I think I'm going to take a stroll down to the village. Figure I might as well soak in a little of the culture while I'm here, right? See ya later, hope you get through night shift. You look like you really need to rest."

Laurence was nearly about to faint.

 

He had no clue what he was to do now. There was no way that he could allow the customer to leave and be seen in the village. He might be noticed, he might tell someone where he is staying, who he is with.    

Charlie would certainly put Laurence in the red key zone for that.

 

Laurence panicked and did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the taser that Charlie left under the desk. It was used on Laurence on the rare occasions that he pissed Charlie off. It was also for unruly guests if Laurence ever needed it.

He has never touched it before except for the one time lesson from Charlie in case it was ever required. Trent was almost out the door when Laurence ran up behind him and used the taser.

Tears in his eyes, Laurence shocked Trent twice to be sure he would stay down. This poor scruffy looking, sandy haired kid who loved horror movies and enjoyed cheesy fries was seizing on the floor at his feet.

 

"I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am for this. It isn't even part of my job so I don't know how...don't want to do this. I don't but I have to. He will come for me if I let you get away. I'm so sorry, Trent."

Laurence sobbed and babbled as he dragged Trent towards the red zone doorway. He stopped, remembering that thunk sound. It was locked and he couldn't even just shove the man inside and walk away.

Fuck. He dropped Trent and flinching at the pain he was causing, he shocked the poor kid again. As Trent groaned and flopped on the floor, Laurence ran to grab rope from the closet.

 

Wrenching the closet open, Laurence rummaged, dropping and tossing things in his haste. Grabbing the rope, he turned to discover that Trent had recovered enough to stand. The man staggered his way into the hallway towards a small dining room for guests.

Laurence swore in frustration and ran to lock all the doors and windows. Then he readied his taser and started to head into the dining area just to have a heavy silver tray crash into his head.


	4. Temptations

Charlie watched the couples enter the special staircase from his camera room.

He kept his eyes on the screen long enough to see Laurence make a show of tossing the sinner's joint. He gave a grim smile at that, at least he has trained Laurence well in the dangers of sin.

There is always a chance of corruption, his mother taught him that and so Jacob knows its his duty to keep his boy on the right path. Laurence will not betray his employer nor his own soul, not with Charlie's teachings. Granted it, he did not use any of his mother's treatments on the boy.

 

Laurence was dimwitted and nervous but never sinned. Any disobedience or mistake was usual minor and almost never on purpose. He is like having an amusing pet and humor is greatly needed in Jacob's often dark head space.

  Charlie's mother never crowded his mind or even whispered about Laurence, not once. Laurence was a good boy who kept from sins, he had no need of the type of discipline fCharlie had received from his mother. 

 

Nor would Laurence ever need the worse ministrations that Charlie's mother taught him to do to others. Charlie was saving those for the actual sinners. And finally, after so long, here they are, his for the taking.

He turned from the camera room and with a shiver of true delight and tears of true grateful joy, Jacob locked his sinners into what Laurence calls the red zone. Charlie hopes that the sinners will see it as only the beginning of the hell they are sliding into.

 

Grunting, panting, dirty words, squeaking of the springs on a mattress.

Charlie watched through his hiding place, teeth clenched, sweating and tormented with guilt, lust and rage. The couple was disgusting, they did things to each other that made Charlie's mother scream in his head.

When Charlie found himself stroking his own hard girth to their nasty play, he growled and wanted to slaughter those sick sinners! Look what they made him do! The devil is in them and he is infectious, his mother screams this and Charlie listens with impotent frustration.

 

He forced himself to look away and go check on the other couple who were sinning, but in a different way.

The room was full of poisonous smoke and bottles everywhere. They were loud and messy, drugging, drinking and playing cards while swearing.

 More sinning but at least it didn't make Charlie want to touch himself.

 

No, this just made him plain excited to start their deserved fates and he wanted to begin playing. Time for the evil to be scourged. A tingle shot through him as he pushed a button to begin his games.

 

Charlie watched with silent mirth and an aching cock that he refused to think about as he started playing with the fucking couple.

When their lights began to flicker madly and buzz loudly, they were unable to continue their rutting. The arrogant Jason stormed towards the phone and dialed downstairs.

Idly and with a smile, Charlie wondered what his poor boy would say to him?

He wasn't concerned that Laurence didn't answer the phone and he watched this Jason threaten to go kill the boy. Charlie assumed that Laurence didn't wish to be involved with the customers in the red zone.

It made sense as his little Stick was so sensitive.

Allowing the couple to argue, the man working into a fine rage and the female trying to dissuade him, Charlie recalled a humorous moment.

 

The first time he called Laurence the fitting nickname.

"Stick? No! Please Sir. Don't call me Stick, it's so demeaning...I mean, I am willing to do more than most employees would already, you know. No disrespect intended, but considering everything else I will do, could you just not add name calling?"

Charlie had been unable to get Laurence to see that it was meant in a kind way.

So he only called Laurence by his nickname out loud if the boy has irritated him. It was always amusing to see Laurence look at first annoyed at the name, then fear flooding in that he has possibly earned a punishment.

 

"ENOUGH NIKKI!"

The roar brought Charlie's attention fully back to the sinners. Jason threw the arguing young woman onto the bed and stormed out of the room, clad only in his boxers.  Instead of going after him, the woman swore at the slamming door and raged around the bed.

He waited to hear Jason go storming down the staircase before playing with the woman.

 

Gently, he rapped on the glass and watched her head dart around like a startled mouse. Rapping again, he watched as the stupid female came closer towards the sound.

She had only bothered to wrap the sheet around her, still naked, he could see her breasts.

Grunting softly,Charlie rapped again so she would get even closer. The sinner did and only then did he reveal himself to the slut.

The woman screamed in horror when he burst through the full length mirror and tried to back away, arms flailing.

 

She tripped over the sheet and Jacob caught her. So close now and her breasts were in his face and he could SMELL her.

His mother screeched in his pulsing head, the sinner screamed in his ears and his private parts were in sheer brutal torment. With a brutal grin on his face, Charlie sent his fist hard into her stomach.

 

The scents of horrific things belched from her open mouth as her screams ended. Liquor, smoke and Charlie shuddered as he smelled the man's penis on the slut's breath.

Dragging the flopping, flailing woman into the small bathroom by her hair, he struggled not to vomit.

 

His mother was right, no whore like this could be cleaned truly. Not enough for him to touch, how could he have even had such thoughts concerning this filth?

Breathing heavily, Charlie turned the hot water in the shower then lifted the harlot up. He threw her into the shower, the girl cried out as she smacked hard into the ceramic tiles. Then she screeched when the water began to scald her.

Charlie waited and as soon as the girl came flying at him to escape the heat, he shoved her back in hard. Then he slammed the shower doors shut and locked them.

 

Pressing against the glass, feeling the heat, feeling the shuddering of the specialized glass that she kept scrabbling at. He drank in her screams of increasing agony, he found himself bucking and stroking himself against the glass.

His mother snapped at him in his head and he stopped, growling, hating how even as the bitch scalded, the devil worked through her. He stared at the whore as her skin began to loosen and slide as she collapsed.

Charlie opened the glass and shut off the water to conserve.

 

He went to find the arrogant punk.  He stopped at the corner of the left turn, hearing the man banging on a door. 

"They fucking LOCKED us in! Ray, are you fucking hearing me, man? That little cunt downstairs locked us in, I'm gonna fucking MURDER him! First he fucks with our lights, doesn't answer the fucking phone and locks the door? Help me find another way to that lobby so I can kill that little pissant! Bet he is watching us through a hole in the way, getting off on Nikki's tits! Ray, let's go! Help me reach that sniveling pervert!"

"Real classy, asshole. Yeah, fine, stop yelling would you! Are you sure the door is really locked and not just jammed or something?"

 

Sliding past the camera room, Charlie listened to the three of them crash towards the staircase.

Then movement caught the corner of his eye and Charlie was no longer amused. Even though it was most certainly Stick he was thinking of,while looking at the screen.

Stick was not being amusing at all nor was he behaving. Jacob wasn't sure it was misbehaving either but it certainly was going to cause a punishment later.

He clearly could see broken mug of spilled coffee in the empty lobby room along with scattered flowers from a vase that lay on it's side. Laurence rarely dared to be so messy though he was most certainly clumsy. The boy tended to clean his messes as soon as he made them.

 

For a brief moment, Charlie thought about going after Laurence but then heard his prey all yelling. They have discovered the door is truly locked and will begin to look for other ways out.

Dismissing Stick in his head, Charlie reasoned that Laurence heard the sounds and got spooked. The poor nervous kid probably was hiding under his bed with his earphones on. Kid might not even know he made the mess yet.

He heard a bellowing and knew that Jason has found his boiled girlfriend. Charlie was pulled by this and went forward through the walls to hear the man's grief better.

 

Charlie allowed himself a few moments to listen to the man screech, to vomit and then stagger out of the room, yelling for his fellow sinners.

 

Then Charlie shut out the lights from his control panel. Except for his special rooms, of course. Those he left well lit. 

Hearing the cursing and panic made him grin. Another piercing scream and Charlie followed it. He made sure to spend countless time here in the dark, to memorize every space.

A small flashlight allowed Jacob to scan for his potential prey, hiding hoping to evade detection by silence. He found the man that wore the stupid cowboy that earlier. The stupid fool with his greasy knotted hair was crying drunkenly, his foot caught in a bear trap.

 

Charlie had found him first, but the man screamed loudly upon seeing the giant appear.. He saw Charlie and tried to use his cell phone light to see enough to run away.  The other sinners could be heard yelling and staggering closer towards the sounds.

 

Swooping down, Charlie backhanded the man's head into the wall, stunning him. He deftly released the mangled foot and began to drag the sinner towards a room. As the man moaned and started to recover enough to struggle, Charlie heaved the man into the doorway of his nicely lit workshop.

Charlie stepped in and slammed the door shut behind him, then locked it.

Ray got shakily onto his one good foot, hopping about. The room had chains everywhere and the idiot sinner was staggering into them. 

 

Shaking his head, Charlie watched as the man caught his own self within the chains and hooks. This sinner was no challenge but he was a sinner and Charlie went forward with a sneer on his face.

He ignored the slurred pleas of the drunk, stinking wretch and sent a shimmering, sharp chained hook through his left shoulder. Walking slowly in a circle around the screaming man impaled on the hook, Charlie considered.

Another hook through the man's chest and one more sunk into his back. All were tightened until the man was frozen in an impossible angle, being yanked in counter directions. 

 

The man was sobbing, making hoarse barking sounds and his eyes rolled. A bloody, foaming vomit poured down Ray's chin and Charlie grimaced in disgust. He grabbed the man's head by his hair and readied to remove the eyes of the sinner.

Then he recalled that he forgot his special jar. He had left one in each room but the one in this room had a crack in it. Charlie had meant to replace it and had not.

With a growl of frustration, Charlie punched the sinner in the face. He could not take those eyes without the jar. Charlie hated rituals being broken and he had waited so long for this moment.

 

That is why of course, that is why he found himself grinding against the wounded, stinking drugged man. It's why Charlie stroked his hardness against the shuddering flesh. Even through his pants and the man's pants, it felt amazing.

SINNER, SINNER, OH DON'T LET THAT BOY FOOL YOU! SON, DO YOU FEEL THE BURNING OF THE DEVIL'S EYES, THE DEVIL'S TOUCH?

Charlie roared in rage at his mother, at this sick drunken sinner who even in his torture would dare to tempt him. He yanked away from the man and grabbed a loose chain.

 

He swung with all his might, to strike the devil out of this sinner. Over and over until Charlie was out of breath and the sinner could no longer scream his pain. Only harsh cawing sounds were left to the torn throat.

Ray was covered in blood and bruises, the metal links had shredded both clothing and flesh. He hung limp and in great torment, it only served to make Charlie's cock begin to stir again.

The jar, getting the jar and focus, that is what Charlie decided to do.

 

He left Ray to suffer and hang with the door ajar. It would only increase the fun if his friends found him that way and tried to save him.

By the time Charlie retrieved the jar he was feeling calmer. Then he walked past the camera room and it didn't stir his cock but it certainly gave him a shock.

 

Of course it was Stick.

And more broken things. But what really confused, angered, concerned and made Jacob truly upset with his boy was seeing him engaged in a fight.

With a young man. A customer.

A sinner.


	5. Stick

Laurence is beyond his usual reason. He has been simply put beyond his limits and that is the only reason he is both sobbing and giggling. The dining room is nearly demolished, the lobby is a mess.

The asshole was now rummaging in the kitchen and Laurence knew he would be back with a knife soon. Yes, he understood the man was only trying to defend himself, to save himself.

But so was Laurence.

 

Spitting out blood and a tooth, Laurence got up. He was sick of this.

First he was knocked down and almost out by a tray. He got back up and leaped upon the kid which caused him to get rammed into a wall. Then the asshole punched Laurence until he was on the ground.

Determined, Laurence stood again, staggering around hoping to find the dropped taser. Instead he found a heavy candle stick holder and wielded it, inching towards the kitchen. He carefully put his head in to find Trent grabbing a hold of a cleaver. Wonderful.

 

Taking a deep breath, trying to contain both sobs and giggles, Laurence went into the room.

 

"I've locked everything. There is no leaving until HE lets you. You can wait out here or I can knock you out but either way, you are not leaving. Might as well calm down and accept it. I can make more coffee if you want?"

Trent stared with wild eyes at Laurence and then hurled the hot coffee pot at him. Laurence ducked but still got splattered with the hot liquid as the thick glass smashed into the wall.

Using the distraction to his advantage, the customer flew at Laurence, knocking him to the floor. His arm went  high with the cleaver and Laurence distantly heard himself scream like a little girl as the blade came down towards his face.

 

He was confused at first when he wasn't stabbed. There was no pain, instead he heard the man above him bellow and his weight was suddenly gone.

Laurence looked up to see Charlie lifting the man in the air by his cleaver wielding arm. He lifted him higher and then shook harshly. It looked bizarrely like a huge baby shaking a rag doll.

The cleaver fell and Laurence winced at hearing the man's arm rip, the bones crack. A higher scream than even Laurence had then silence as Charlie tossed him hard into a wall.

 

Sliding to the floor, the man's eyes fluttered and he gasped for air, his arm torn mostly off. He descended into unconsciousness.  

 

With a sigh of shaky relief, Laurence got to his feet and tried to gain composure. He suppressed a sob and looked up at Charlie, who looked truly furious with him. Not something he was used to seeing.

Worse was noticing the blood covering Charlie, the look in his eyes, the way he breathed, it was all new and terrifying. This was the Charlie of the red zone, the destroyer of sinners and Laurence was properly terrified.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know there was another person in the van! I don't have a way to reach you, I couldn't tell you! He wanted to go to the village, I tried to stop him! Tried to make him stay with coffee and food and a free bed but he-ACK!"

 

A bloody hand larger than his head wrapped around Laurence's neck and he squawked in surprise. He also shut up instantly, not daring to move, staring into Charlie's angry narrow eyes.

"You will be punished later, Stick. I want this mess cleaned. Now."

The hand dropped and so did Laurence. He was smart enough to stay down, not to dare make any further excuses and crouched at the large boots, staring at them.

"Yes, Sir. I'm very sorry."

 

He waited until Charlie went to deal with the groaning man that was beginning to try and crawl away dizzily. Blood smeared from where his arm was just meat and Laurence looked away.

Without a word, he scurried to grab the broom and dustpan. Laurence couldn't watch this and he wasn't prepared to clean up blood yet. He ran off to begin sweeping up all the broken glass.

 Ignoring the sounds of Charlie dragging the pleading young man away, Laurence frantically surveyed the mess as he swept.

 

The dishes alone would need to be replaced, also a broken side table.  Stains from coffee all over the expensive rug in the lobby. Never mind the blood in the kitchen everywhere. Laurence must fix it all then he will suffer for it all and it was very unfair.

He decided sulking was a better emotion than any other right now and stuck with it. Until Laurence heard Charlie coming and then his face turned timid and contrite. He shook and stayed on his knees, the dust pan and brush rattling in his hands.

"Clean. Turn off the lights. Tend to your wounds. Shower. Go to bed. I will deal with you tomorrow."

 

Nodding, Laurence kept staring at the boots, not daring to look up at his angry employer, his keeper truly.

"Yes Sir."

He stayed frozen until the footsteps were gone, until he knew that Charlie had gone back to his games. Then Laurence cleaned as fast as he could. There was a quick burst of tears when he had to go into the kitchen and clean the blood.

 

Charlie had taught Laurence how to clean blood, he had made him help clean the rooms after the homeless man had died. Laurence vomited then but now he just cried.

He cried for the brother and sister that just wanted to take a fun trip. He cried for his own shameful actions in trapping them and for the unfairness of being blamed.

Laurence went from crying to quietly raging, to muttering to himself angrily. Finally, sore and dead tired he was done. The dishes and several other things will need replacing. 

 

How he was going to actually sleep considering he couldn't get the image of Trent's arm ripping apart out of his head? Not to mention all the different horrific punishments he can imagine Charlie giving him in the morning?

Sniffing, Laurence headed towards his small apartment. 

The shower sounded great and he was at least looking forward to that. It was full black pressing against the windows of the lobby until Laurence clicked the lights off.

 

"No...no, no, no. Not fair, so not fair. No, no, no."

 

Gasping like a fish, Laurence wrung his hands together painfully, shaking his head in denial as he stared out the window. It looked over the porch into the winding driveway and yard.

The white van glowed and the door was open. A young teenage girl was standing there, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She glowed in the moonlight along with the van.

When Trent had mentioned a sister, Laurence assumed he meant one of the girls already in the red zone. Not a sister sleeping in the van! And Laurence still was given no way to reach Charlie!

 

Truly, it was unfair and Laurence felt he should get a reward not a discipline for this shit!

Not that he would ever dare say that, but damn it, he could think it all he wanted.  Charlie had taken the taser away and Laurence was out of coffee and food now. He didn't even have plates to serve cake on.

He could try and lure the teenager in with a bowl of ice cream and some lemonade? Dear heavens, he sounds like a pedophile thinking that way. This wasn't some over eighteen year old drifter or druggie like the others. It was just some high school kid on a trip with her older brother.

 

Charlie won't see it that way though. No, it was a potential witness to murder. Laurence hoped that his deranged boss would kill her fast not torment her like the others. Surely his murderous boss won't see her as a sinner, just an innocent kid. Right?

Laurence felt bile surge into his throat at his own self loathing as he silently answered his own question. The girl was with the sinners, Charlie will see her as another sinner. And make her pay the same bloody long price for it.

It might be worse if Charlie saw her as innocent. With his complexes Laurence thinks it might be worse if Charlie decided she wasn't for killing. Either way, Laurence had to do his job, as vile as it may seem.

 

Racing to unlock the door that the girl was heading slowly towards, Laurence caught sight of himself in the wall mirror. He hurried to clean any blood off his face and fix his hair, his clothing.

He was missing two buttons on his shirt, bottom lip was torn and swelling and he had a dried patch of blood on collar. Oh yeah, perfect. Nevertheless, it can't be helped, so Laurence smiled and opened the door for the girl to enter.

"Hi, my name is Penny. Uh, my brother Trent might have come in? I am looking for him...are you okay?"

 

Laurence grinned far too widely and slammed the door shut behind the girl, locking the door. He spoke too rapidly, his hands shook and the girl was already alarmed, backing up.

"Trent? Yes, yes, he is here. Yep, he had dinner and coffee, it was a casserole and we chatted. He used the bathroom and took a room upstairs. I will show you where."

He went past her, flying behind the desk. He grabbed a key to the regular section. All Laurence had to do was get the girl into a regular room and lock her in. Let Charlie deal with her. Laurence will spend the night on guard in front of the door if need be. 

 

The girl was not stupid and she was not a good actor. Laurence watched as the girl's eyes darted everywhere and how she had her hand on her cell phone.

"We have no service here. You won't be able to call anyone. I'm sorry. Look, I fell down and hurt myself, made me all jumpy. See, you can see that I fell down, right? Please excuse my behavior, normally I don't act like this, all crazy. Let me just take you up to your brother and I can tend to myself. Okay? Sound good?"

Shaking her head, Penny kept out of his reach.

 

"Please call my brother and have him come down. I would rather not sleep in a room, I like the van, thank you." 

Laurence looked at the impossibly pretty girl that was poised to run and sighed. He already was drowning in the guilt of letting Charlie have this girl. And if anything else gets broken or he loses this Penny, Charlie might not just call him Stick.

Might punish him in the red zone as he called him Sinner.

Laurence cannot bring himself to save his innocent young girl. It is shameful but there it is. He isn't willing to take her place in Charlie's kill zone.

 

"Just let me take you to him. The phones aren't working right now."

Laurence watched with teary eyes as the girl fled into the dining room. He cast an angst filled glance at the camera before he began to unwillingly stalk the girl.

Shutting off the rest of the lights after rummaging through a closet, Laurence called out softly as he walked carefully. He used a penlight to check hiding places as he searched. He found himself bargaining into the silent air, nearly pleading.

 

"Please, I know you are scared. I'm sorry that I am scaring you. I just want to bring you to a room, that's all. I don't want to hurt you or molest you or anything. I just want to lock you in a room and that is the last time you will have to see me. Okay? Please, just come out and I won't even lay a finger on you. I'll let you walk upstairs and into a comfy room all by yourself. I'll just follow you and lock the door after. You can pick any room you want! Penny?" 

The girl did not respond and Laurence gave up trying to coax her out. He tightened his grip upon the cane that Charlie has used upon Laurence a few times. It hurts but it won't kill Penny if he has to subdue her with it.

He began to use it to poke into corners, cabinets and closets until he was nearly positive she was no longer on the first floor. Not the lobby, nor the kitchen or lounge area. 

 

Doors had been locked and windows were shuttered, locked. Plus, Laurence would have heard the girl trying to open any of these things. That left upstairs or his own apartment. Or the basement but no one would go there on purpose.

The door was behind the staircase and led into a pitch blackness of steep stairs. It was firmly shut and just in case, Laurence locked it. If the girl was stupid enough to have gone down there,she can stay there until Charlie is done.

Laurence was pretty sure that wasn't the case and headed towards his own rooms. He had locked his door before working today but had gone in to his bathroom twice since then. Sure enough, his door was unlocked and that meant she might be in there. Shit nuggets.

 

He could not just lock the door and walk away until Charlie came. His apartment contained razors for shaving, scissors, lighters and matches for scented candles. Who else knows what the girl would use for a weapon in there?

Laurence carefully entered his apartment, the cane at the ready. Muttering that he doesn't wish to hurt Penny and he hopes she doesn't wish to hurt him. Might as well have saved his breath.

With a rush of air, Laurence turned and swung just as the girl connected with him. His own shower rod crashed into the cane and he was hit hard by both. Crashing into the wall, he grunted then managed to grab the metal rod as the girl tried to bash it into his chest.

 

"Stop! I don't want to have to hurt you! Stupid fucking kid! Knock it off! Damn it! This is NOT part of my job!"

 


	6. Red Zone

Charlie easily carried the man over his shoulder to the main hallway of the red zone. He dropped him on the floor and saw the sinner was bleeding out, the arm has fallen off. Probably on the way up the stairs.

Charlie hoped one of the sinner's friends accidentally tripped over it.

 

He decided to leave a little message for the other sinners and stripped off the man's shirt. A nicely defined chest, now going white, lily white but it was a canvas now. Charlie wrote with his favorite blade, the letters deep and as neat as possible.

With chains already nestled in their loops everywhere, Charlie hung the man to block the hallway halfway down. Metal hooks in his back, shoulder and a chain wrapped around his neck kept him place.

 

The word SINNERS was easily seen on the dying man's chest.

Satisfied with his artwork, Charlie moved on to the room he left Ray in. With his dark humor restored, he did not get upset to find the man gone. Heading back into the walls, weaving about he hunted for his prey.

Jason was the easiest to locate as he was the loudest. Thrashing about the rooms and hallways, brandishing a length of chain and the leg of one of the chairs. Charlie chuckled and let the man rage about, screaming for revenge for the boiled sinning whore.

 

He found the couple hobbling down a hallway and he let himself be seen at the end of it. It was hard not to chuckle as they screamed and turned around. Ray was too wounded to run and Alyssa was nearly dragging him.

Charlie took his time, letting them have a chance to see what he has done with Trent.

He heard the girl cry out and Ray curse and he did smile then.

 

A door crashed shut and Charlie went to see what room they chose to hole up in.

Leaving them to the work of barricading the door with a heavy but empty dresser, Charlie went into the walls.

 

Creeping around, Charlie listened to hear Jason find Trent and have another temper tantrum.

He was going to leave the arrogant prick for last. He wanted Jason to see everyone around him dead. Charlie wanted Jason to have to see that he was helpless, trapped and forced to face his sins.

Charlie quickly and silently entered the guest bathroom through the trapdoor he made into the towel closet. It was just big enough for him to squeeze through. He slipped through the half open door into the bedroom.

 

Alyssa had been listening for him, leaning against the dresser she had used to block the door. Ray was on the bed, bleeding rapidly and doing a terrible job of trying to patch himself. He saw Charlie first since he was closest to the bathroom.

Not quick enough to do more than let out a startled yell. Charlie's fist hit the man's jaw hard and he fell of the bed. Stomping down hard on Ray's right knee, he felt the bones smash, cartilage turned to powder. He did the same to the man's left ankle before a lamp hit him in the head.

Stepping over the screaming, writhing man, Charlie went for the sinning female throwing his own items at his head.

 

"Why? Why are you doing this? Please, stop it! Just let us leave, we won't say anything, please!"

Charlie didn't bother to respond to such pleas and pulled out his largest blade as he headed for her. Alyssa had panicked and tried to run about the wrong side of the room. She was trying to stay out of reach but was afraid to try to leap over the bed.

Panting, Alyssa kept her hands up defensively and tried another idea. 

"Wait, wait! I...I can do anything it is you want me to do. Okay? I can...I will use my mouth or hands or...just please, I'll do anything you want. You don't need to hurt or kill me or Ray."

 

Ray moaned in protest and feebly was trying to squirm towards them.

Charlie's response was stronger and chilling. His eyes grew into chips of ice and he hissed like a snake at her.

"Filthy sinner! Whore! Harlot! Jezebel!"

Alyssa's eyes went rounder and she tried to leap over the bed.

 

Charlie heard his mother in his head. She told him how disgusting it was that even now the harlot would throw herself at him. Can he imagine the type of diseases she wished to spread to him?

The voice gave Charlie speed and drive. Just as Alyssa had made it to the bathroom door, he was there. He slammed the door shut upon her hands and thrilled to her screams of pain.

Yanking the door back open, Charlie reached in and yanked the whore out.

 

She held her broken hands against her chest as he threw her upon the bed. Breathing heavy, Charlie crawled onto her. He pretended he wasn't hard and that for one moment he didn't press himself against her.

Snarling, Charlie took her up with him as he stood on the bed and then he rammed her hard against the headboard and wall behind it. He plunged his blade deeply into her shoulder so it pinned her into the wall.

The woman hollered and Charlie heard the man on the floor calling her name while crying, scrabbling around.

 

With a smirk aimed at the helpless sinner on the floor, Charlie took out another, smaller blade. He made sure that Ray was watching when he used it to cut the harlot's dirty tongue out.

He left the whore to squirm and choke on her blood and he stepped past the man dragging himself towards the bed. Charlie got his jar that he kept on a shelf in the bathroom. The whore's tongue and eyes needed to be added to the jar. 

Putting it on the nightstand, Charlie looked down at the desperate man trying to reach his harlot partner. He knocked him onto his back and gave one stomp on the man's chest.

 

While the man started to faint out from the pain of a crushed sternum, Charlie knelt down and removed the man's eyes. After putting the eyes in the jar and breaking the man's neck, Charlie went for the filthy female.

He took his time while removing her eyes and he pretended that he didn't press against her. That his hands didn't stop after the first eye was removed to roam across her breasts.

His mother's voice brought him back and he plucked out the other eye. In frustration, pulsing hard cock, he screamed in rage and bit through the woman's face. Then he tore the bitch apart in a frenzy until he could breathe again.

 

Removing a few essential things from the bedroom, Charlie slid in between the walls and moved on. He waited until he heard Jason enter the room and vomit. With a mocking smirk, Charlie decided to clean up his face and hands before tormenting the sinner more.

However, he couldn't resist and did throw Ray's head at Jason before retreating, leaving the man to curse and puke some more.

Charlie washed his face and decided to give a quick peek at the computer room.

He was truly shocked. A broken chair in his lobby? The lights were off but a chair was broken and left in the pathway? And Laurence has left his door wide open.

 

Never before has Laurence been blatantly disobedient nor had he ever shown rebellion. Growling, Jacob decided to go visit Stick and find out what was wrong this time.

His mother was whispering in his head and this was dangerous for the stupid boy, how dare he be so dumb?


	7. Sinful Thinking

Laurence had struck the girl four times then she ran off. He cursed and took off after her holding the cane. He didn't mean to hurt her or drive her away, he wanted her to cower and stay down. Cry and do what young girls should do.

Her footsteps went up the stairs towards the guest rooms and he groaned in despair.

 

How many of the rooms were truly locked right now? Laurence tended not to lock a door until he has fully cleaned the room. He might have left one or two for cleaning tomorrow.

It was impossible for his mind to remember and under the circumstances, it wasn't like he could go check his roster. A door slammed on the floor and Laurence had no idea which one.

 

He began to walk down the hallway and test each doorknob. This won't do any good of course, since the girl probably locked he door as soon as she entered the room.

Laurence moaned and ran back downstairs to the desk drawer to get the master key. Running back upstairs, Laurence began to cautiously search every room.

 

He poked under the beds, dressers and in closets.

Slamming into every bathroom and sweeping shower curtains aside. Each room had lamps, chairs and other items that might potentially be considered weapons. After all, Laurence has already been injured by a damned dining room.

So it took time to search every single room, even though there were only six of them in total.

 

It was a small place thank god or else Laurence might be at it when Jacob returned in the morning for him.

Already he was due for trouble and Charlie will only be more irritated to find another person running about. At least if Laurence had the girl well in control, it might make Charlie forgive him faster for any mess.

 

Though Laurence still felt he was not at fault.

How could he have known more folks were going to keep spilling from the van like it was a clown car? It didn't matter how Laurence felt. What mattered was how Charlie felt. 

He could no longer fool himself.

 

Not if he planned on being able to track and trap this little innocent teenager for a murderer. He had to admit the truth. Charlie was more than his boss, it was his kidnapper and he has been forced not only into a form of slavery but into being an accomplice to murder.

If Laurence did allow the girl to escape and tell about this place, it wouldn't be only Charlie taken out in gunfire or handcuffs. It would be Laurence as well. True, a lawyer and a shrink would be able to probably get his sentence reduced.

Or get him committed to a loony bin for some time. 

 Maybe.

Or maybe he would already be dead when the police got here.

After Charlie figured out that Laurence had let the girl get away, he would not forgive it. Laurence would be in the red zone and taking his last tortured breaths as the police showed to capture them.

The racing thoughts did not help one bit. Nor did facing his own fears.

 

Leaving yet another empty room as he worried his thoughts, Laurence saw Charlie heading down the hall towards him. It was clear that the man was angry but also curious as to why Laurence was up here so late.

Charlie's eyes landed on his cane that Laurence was wielding and he growled menacingly as he stomped towards his stupid boy. Laurence dropped the cane and threw himself down on his knees.

 

"Please, Sir, there was another one in the van! I tried to trick her into a room but she ran away from me. I was using the cane, I am sorry, please, just to have if I needed it against her! Please, I will find her, I'm sorry!"

The words gave Charlie some pause and he narrowed his eyes at the boy's cowering form.

 

"Up here hiding? Another from the van?"

"Yes Sir. She ran into one of the rooms. I searched and locked most of them already, Sir. Only two left, those two."

 

Laurence pointed with a shaking hand towards the last two doors. Charlie nodded and swiped the cane up then handed it back to Laurence.

"Stand here. If she comes out, stop her, hit her, call to me."

 

Nodding and trembling, Laurence obeyed, holding the cane tightly as Charlie went into the bedrooms to search for the girl. Then with horror, Laurence heard his mouth open. Not now, no, not when Charlie was already looking for blood.

"Sir, her name is Penny and she is just a teenager, like maybe sixteen. She wasn't drinking or drugging or any other sinning. An innocent just getting a ride somewhere, on a trip with her brother. Please don't make her suffer like the sinners."

 

Charlie walked back over to the now cowering boy and grabbed his hair, yanking hard. He pulled the scared face up and growled.

"Look at me, Stick. Now."

 

Whining in terror, already whispering apologies for his big mouth, Laurence timidly looked up at those merciless eyes. Tears spilled to his shame and he couldn't stop the shaking.

Seeing the submissive fear on his boy's face appeased Charlie and his mother no longer whispered in his head. With some difficulty, Charlie kept his temper and spoke carefully, menacingly. His eyes bore into the boy's the whole time so he could make sure Stick was understanding him.

 

"You do not decide who sins. You obey me, you are loyal to me. I choose. You obey. You are mine. A good boy. Be good or you will start to sin."

Laurence's eyes shimmered with panic and he spoke fast but soft and sincerely. His hands ever so timidly began to clutch at Charlie's shirt like tiny animals.

 

"No, Sir! I won't sin, I am a good boy, a sinless good boy. I'm sorry I questioned you. I am loyal, I obey and I won't ever sin!"

Charlie felt his amused affection for the stupid Stick soothe him and he let go of Laurence's hair. He let the boy sob and began to walk towards the rooms again.


	8. A Penny From Heaven

Charlie carefully entered the next guest room and silently shut the door behind him.

The girl was not under the bed, in the closet or under the writing desk. He went to open the bathroom door and it was locked. With a grim smile, Charlie slammed his foot through the door then his bulk followed through.

A scream of terror and the toilet tank crashed into his chest. He was way too large for her to reach his head though it was clear that is what the girl was trying for. Leaping off the toilet seat she was standing on, the girl tried to scramble out of his reach.

 

Tonight has been vexing with so many mistakes and Charlie had every intention of taking it out on this second extra person. Until he saw her. Charlie stopped and his eyes took all of her in, including her necklace swinging madly about her neck.

A young girl, not a child but not one of those sinful party young adults either. She had long lovely brilliant blond hair and huge blue eyes. The girl was dressed for sleeping, not sinning. Her gold cross swung back and forth upon her heaving chest.

This was new. Charlie has never killed a person this young before nor one that wasn't a sinner. His mother whispered to him, trying to guide him.

 

_It is regrettable, the poor girl. Dear son, she has to die but you can show mercy, you can pray for her soul. She was stuck adrift with godless sinners and she will grow up the same if you let her live. Is it not kinder to release her soul to God now while her purity and innocence remains?_

 

With a growl, Charlie grabbed the little girl and stormed out of the room, ignoring her kicking and fighting. It was not enough to hurt him nor to dislodge her from his grip, however he did find himself admiring the tiny thing for her efforts.

Laurence had a look of both relief and empathy for the girl.

Charlie reminded himself that the poor innocent dumb boy cannot possibly comprehend the work done here. He also acknowledges that Stick has proven his true loyalty by not allowing any of the customers to escape.

 

"Stick, follow."

The boy did without comment or hesitation and was calm until they reached the upstairs locked door to the Red Zone. Charlie used his elbow to hit a hidden panel button and a shut red door appeared.

 

"Open the door."

Suddenly the boy's face filled with terror and he dropped to his knees before Charlie.

"Sir! Please don't put me in the red zone! I can do better, please!"

 

Charlie had to get a tighter grip on the girl as she had managed to rake at his face. He was amused at the stupid boy but he snarled out his words to get Stick to move faster.

"Stupid boy. Open the door so I can carry the girl in."

Trying to calm himself, Laurence opened the door and he cringed at the darkness, the smell, everything about it. He waited until Charlie stepped into the red zone, then he launched himself out of it.

 

"Stick, before you go clean your messes up, check that van for anymore customers."

Ignoring his mother's voice and the scratching girl, Charlie looked sternly at Laurence.

"Do you remember where the weapons are? Get one. Check that van, lock our gates. If you find customers, wound or kill."

 

Laurence ran off as fast as he could and Charlie slammed the door shut while snorting at the stupid boy. The shrieking girl had his full attention as she raked her nails over more of his flesh.

This little girl fought harder than most of his victims and was certainly braver than his own assistant. His mother began to whisper but Charlie shook his head, irritated.

No, he won't burn this girl alive, how could his mother suggest such a thing?

 

She argued that the girl would be a martyr since she was an innocent suffering for others sins, she would become a saint.

He saw the truth in it but it was a terrible thing and he just wasn't sure of it. He brought the squirming kid to a room with cages, a dentist chair and an array of torture devices. 

Tossing her into a cage, Charlie watched the girl huddle down in the corner furthest from him. He was wrestling with his mother, eyes caught upon the girl's gold cross when that arrogant punk ruined his focus.

 

"HEY COCKSUCKER! I FOUND ALL THE GIFTS YOU LEFT ME. MY DEAD GIRLFRIEND, MY DEAD BEST FRIEND, HIS GIRL FRIEND. YEAH. AND MY COUSIN! YOU GOT PENNY, GOT HER TOO? OKAY, BRO. COMING FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING FREAK! YOU WANT NO MERCY, YOU WANNA PLAY GAMES? LET'S PLAY, FUCKER. YOU DON'T KNOW ME. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU STEPPED INTO, ASSHOLE!"

Jason's voice bellowed into the air vent straight into Charlie's ears. He glared at the vents, in order for it to be that clear, the shit must be leaning into it. Little asshole and the sound of his voice made the little girl look up at Charlie.

"You are a bad man. You are bad if you kill. My cousin Jason was helping me an Trent. He was helping to get us far from the killing. I do not forgive you for killing my brother or his friends! But after my cousin Jason kills you, I will pray for your soul."

 

Charlie couldn't breathe or respond for a moment. Her eyes held no fear, just condemnation and a righteous fury.

Shaking his head,  he leaned closer, he had so many questions. The girl went to her knees, hands clasped and her voice was sweet though her words were not.

"Your scared coworker is going to mess it all up for you. He is caught between kindness and cowardice for now. Eventually, he will be pushed too far or you will just become too crazy and he will die too. Or he will cause your downfall. Maybe both. You look shocked, like how can I know so much? Because I have been with sinners long enough to know how they work. And what ruins them. It ruined my whole family. It will ruin you. It might be Jason, your stupid sidekick or another reason, you are ruined. You just don't know it yet."


	9. Predators

Jason roamed the rooms and halls like a caged animal at first. He raged, he cried and even gagged once. Ripping things apart, smashing doors to attack nothing, it wearied. He calmed. And it wasn't a better emotion at all.

Not as the situation truly began to sink in. There was no time to digest whether or not this was insanity of a bad drug or whether it was real. Jason fell back upon his instincts taught by his father.

 

His dad was an asshole, as much as Jason himself was. He was amazing at hunting, bullying, fighting, thievery and racism as well. Jason declined to follow the racism but the rest was spot on.

Jason hated his father with a passion but he always had been grateful for his training. It had served him well, except for the few times it didn't, as is life has it ups and downs. And even a good con artist, robber and escape car driver can have a few snares with the law.

 

He began to see the hunt, he saw the traps and he knew that he had to turn the hunt around. Panicking makes him the prey. No fucking way. Jason is a predator too and perhaps this maniac finally hunted the wrong fucking person.

Running a finger along some faded crimson streaks creating crosses, Jason got the idea quickly enough that it was some religious nut. Of course, drinking, drugs and sex, of course the nut job had to wipe out sinners or some shit.

It felt insane to be in a real version of one of those stupid movies that the others loved so much. Perhaps he can see this more as Predator Vs. Alien. That bizarre thought somehow grounded him the rest of the way.   

 

Carefully, gently, Jason began to remove some of the smaller traps and reconditioned them. In between doing this, he examined each room, stealing anything that could be a weapon.

Whenever Jason ran across a jar, whether it contained eyes, tongues, teeth, he shattered them. Then with a crazed grin, Jason examined the heating ducts and hollered his challenge.

He was able to lay his head carefully and pinpoint where he heard his sweet cousin's voice coming from. Jason had the urge to chuckle, Penny remembered her training too. Cool as a cucumber was that one no matter what.

 

She had kept her voice loud enough for Jason to hear but calm enough not to anger the giant. Tears pricked Jason's eyes for a moment, hearing no fear in Penny's words. Did she truly believe that her cousin alone can get them both out of this alive?

Because Jason had originally thought he would probably die along with the monster.

He had assumed if Trent was dead that Penny was too. Now he was responsible for killing this lunatic mutant, rescuing his cousin and finding a way out of this motel hell?

 

He heard the giant crashing out of the room and his cousin give a ragged sob, then silence.

Jason muttered to himself as he crawled out of the vent and slid past a thundering shadow.

"You don't know me, asshole. You have no idea what I am capable of or what she alone could to do you. You want a hunt, you crazy giant fuck? Fine, let's have a hunt."

 

Leaning against a wall, Jason tilted his head and listened as Charlie set off one of the newly switched traps. Jason smiled then took off to release his cousin.


	10. Sinner By Proxy

Laurence moved fast, he did everything he had been told to do, like a good bitch. And that was exactly what he felt like, a good bitch for a sadistic, crazed killer.

Breathing the night air usually settled him but not tonight.

 

He had a loaded shotgun in his hands when he opened the van.

Part of him truly expected to see at least another four or five people in there. Only clothing and blankets, beer cans, water bottles and the heavy scent of weed.

Nearly sobbing in relief then drowning in self loathing, Laurence locked up the van and went to lock the gates.

 

Sweeping his flashlight about carefully just in case, he wondered if he would kill someone if he had to.

The gate was locked, the estate was secure and so was the van. Trying to be a robot, a space alien, a thousand miles away from what was truly happening, he went back inside.

Shaking, he began to yet again do clean up including vacuuming in every room the girl had been in. Laurence wasn't just tired when he finished, he was bone weary. Guilt and shame were pressing down upon him along with his racing whispers of survival being worth anything.

 

A ghost in his head that sounded like his parents warned him that he was a _troubled boy._

That is why all the stupid therapists and those damned drugs. They slowed Laurence down too much. It seemed to dull his feelings.

Teachers had trouble getting the boy to comprehend some lessons.

 

_A troubled boy needed a different school._

Laurence found himself in a posh private school for special needs children.

They had school, they had sports, music and the arts. They had a good academic program and the children all boarded there. The school also had restraints, quiet rooms and a daily medication routine.

 

He did well there after some time and then he just... _didn't._

_Then-nothing. Just nothing...something not to think about._

 

Laurence ran as soon as he could and he had done well without the drugs or therapy.

He was in that little village keeping a very simple life and then bam.

Now here he is aiding a murderer and if caught? 

Wincing, Laurence imagined his parents faces as they watched their son get hauled away for it on television. They would have been proven right.

_Only a troubled boy would have done such a thing._

 

_A troubled boy off his medication or on the wrong medication, of course._

_To see their faces with that distant worry and tight embarrassment as they hired the rich lawyer to defend him._

_Then again, Laurence winced over the tiny white lie he told even himself about why he ran off so fast like that. To never look back, to never dare show his face back home._

 

Because it was truly Laurence's one big sin and if he thought of it, Charlie or his wacky head-mother might detect it.

Then its the red zone for him.

 

_He left because the stupid doctor changed the prescriptions and Laurence when totally out of his mind._

_Laurence had been doing average work at school but he was managing. He had a girlfriend for a small time and then they broke up. It devastated him and threw his mental balance off._

_Trying to do the right thing, Laurence went to the nearest clinic for help. The doctor there could barely stay awake long enough to write prescriptions._

_The pharmacist couldn't have cared less and filled the bottles. It never occurred to the pharmacist to mention that certain medications can have rare side effects._

 

_Having rich parents is a plus when a boy is thrown into a jail cell for rape and assault._

_Laurence's lawyer was able to prove that he was out of his mind due to the medication mix up when it occurred. It helped that the boy had no other drugs and no alcohol in his system at the time._

_The fact that Laurence tried to commit suicide when he pieced together what happened, helped win some sympathy._

_A flock of doctors descended upon the boy per orders of the judge and each lawyer._

 

_He gave a tearful and sincere apology to the girl who looked eerily like his ex girlfriend who stared at him stone eyed.  And Laurence had no problem saying he was guilty of this heinous crime._

_The judge gave Laurence five months of intensive inpatient therapy and six months after that of community service. Laurence heard that the girl went home with her mother and got help of her own._

_On the day Laurence was released from therapy and community service, he bolted. He could not go home and face his parents nor to school and face his friends._

_He was a rapist and that was heavy on his shoulders. Laurence hasn't gone near a female since then and has drifted, hoping to find something, somewhere._

 

_At first Laurence would have awful nightmares where he was trying to force himself to stop the assault._

_He could see it all, feel it all and be helpless to stop his actions. The terrified and bloody girl who he kept thinking was his ex girlfriend._

_Ripping her clothing off, biting at her breasts hard when the girl tried to struggle too much. Plunging into the screaming warm prey and no longer caring about anything but animal like pleasure._

_He would bolt awake and rush to the bathroom. Barely able to hold on that long, Laurence would vomit into the toilet, sobbing. The therapists told Laurence there was no medication to take away his guilt and disgust of himself._

 

Since Laurence came to work for Charlie, he hasn't had the nightmare more than a few times. He knew what Charlie did to sinners and Laurence hid his one huge sin deeply, way far down. So far that even in his sleep it is mostly forgotten.

Giving a harsh laugh and wiping burning eyes, Laurence wondered if all this was his penance for his own ugly sin. If Laurence believes in any kind of a god at all, it's one of dark chaos.

If there was a god for lost, mentally ill or violent offenders that want to be peaceful gardeners but can't quite get there, that would be the god Laurence would worship.

 

So maybe then Charlie was his god and dealing with the horrific examples of what sinning creates was his lifelong punishment, his penance?

Laurence sniffed and shook his head. He was driving himself mad.

Laurence checked to make sure every single window and door were securely locked. He made sure all the mess was gone and a list was written of what needed to be replaced.

Luckily, Laurence doesn't need money much anymore, so knowing this will all come out of his paycheck wasn't that painful. What was painful was knowing that a little girl is being hurt, tortured and murdered just a few feet away really.

 

Pulling covers up over his tired sore body, Laurence saw the lightening of the sky from his small bedroom window. Moaning, he smothered himself in his pillow and shut his eyes desperately seeking rest.

Whether they had guests or not, Laurence was to set out breakfast by six. He bet that Charlie will make no exceptions to this rule. According to Laurence's clock he had less than four hours to sleep.

He spent the small time asleep in hellish dreams of attacking his past victim and watching Charlie torture the little girl while he begged for her to just be killed. Laurence woke up four times to vomit before his alarm went off to make breakfast.

 

 


	11. Challenge Accepted

Charlie and his mother were having a terrible argument that ached through his buzzing skull.

It was true that the sinners were not reacting the way most of them do but Charlie was enjoying the challenge.

Mother felt enraged that the sinners were creating further sin throughout their HOME and sanctuary.

This Jason was rearranging Charlie's careful work and twice he almost caught himself in his own traps.

 

The man hid well and though on occasion he yelled and taunted, he stayed out of Charlie's reach.

Finally Charlie screamed at his mother to SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Once the silence rang through his head, he felt a bit better, ready to enjoy the challenge ahead.

It wasn't as if the two of them could actually get out of the motel or even this side of it.

 

So let Jason run, let him rage and play with the toys, he can never leave.

Eventually, hunger and thirst alone will drive Jason into the open where Charlie can grab him.

He will admit that when he went back into the room with his caged angel and she was gone, he was upset.

Charlie had smashed a few things and raged for a while before he calmed enough to think.

 

Then he heard it and smiled.

The little sneaky girl was sliding through the vents.

Jason must have released her and told her to stay where the large man cannot reach her.

Even as his mother tried to scream of sinners, Charlie reminded himself that the girl eventually must come out for water.

 

He can be patient, how patient can a kidnapped little girl and bully be?

With a malicious grin, Charlie made sure to lock every bathroom door to each of the rooms.

He made sure even bottled water was hidden well inside his walls.

Walking slowly around his kingdom, making sure his traps were fixed, listening to the girl slither and Jason catcall occasionally.

 

"Go on and have your hiding game. Enjoy finding and resetting all of my traps. I am going to have breakfast and a small nap. I will be back very soon, Jason. Penny."

Charlie bellowed his words into the vent so it would slam through the girl's ears and no matter where Jason was he would hear it clearly.

The response back was quite clear though it was two voices speaking at nearly the same time.

"You do not need to yell! That hurt my ears!"

"Fuck you. Go fuck yourself. When you get back, I'll be ready to slaughter you."

 

Charlie chuckled as he left the red zone to shower and prepare for breakfast.

Schedules must be kept after all.

 


	12. Hearing Voices

Laurence staggered into the shower and sleep-washed. He didn't bother to brush his hair but he did at least give an attempt at brushing his teeth. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror above his dresser, he winced. Hollow eyes and pale shocked features with a mild trembling as if he were a wet dog. Wonderful. The nightmare fueled broken sleep in between bouts of vomiting didn't make him feel rested. Staggering out of his little apartment, Laurence bumped into the walls and corners as if he were a drunk trying to head home.

 He flinched every time he saw something broken and wasn't eager to discuss these things with Charlie. Scrambling eggs, Laurence was moaning softly from a pounding headache. Putting the eggs on a low heat, he went to get some aspirin. When he got back the eggs were beginning to burn. Cursing, he threw out the worst of it then added a ton of cheese. He should have just made oatmeal but he couldn't seem to get his mind to think past the pounding. Setting the table, he started to try and hope for the best of things. That little girl was smart and tough, she might have found a way to save herself. And maybe Charlie will be too tired and sore from slaughtering humans to punish him?

The eggs were being put on two plates as Charlie entered the kitchen. Laurence cringed a little, lowering his head like a dog that knows it was a bad boy. Charlie didn't look as tired as Laurence had hoped for. Those terrifying eyes were measuring, judging him and finding him severely lacking. Laurence was surprised at the sudden surge of shame he felt as if it all were truly his fault. He felt sad and despairing that he failed Charlie at all. It was a shock when his entire system just rebelled out of logic and he knelt down before the looming monster.

"I am so sorry, Sir. I panicked and messed up badly. I won't make any excuses, I am going to do better, try harder. Please, I can't stand the thought that I disappointed you." Distantly, somewhere in the screaming black hole of his mind, Laurence heard a sarcastic whisper, "Congratulations, I now understand fully what Stockholm Syndrome is." Charlie showed nothing in his expression or movements to show his own shock and he certainly didn't want to let Laurence see his happiness. Yes, Stick has screwed up and caused damage. Almost got himself killed by the victims, almost got his ass kicked by a teenage girl, in fact. He knows that the boy was dragged and forced into this situation. If the problems were anyone's fault, they were Charlie's and he will rectify it.

Stick didn't need to know any of that. Charlie was going to come in, scare the boy half to death and give him a solid strapping with his belt. He never expected the sight of the scrawny kid falling to his knees and giving him such repentant eyes. The boy took responsibility for his mistakes, he cared that he gave disappointment. Charlie didn't know how to respond for a moment. His mother tried to hiss something and Charlie brutally smothered the voice. It was true, he will admit it to himself that seeing his boy kneel before him, those sad large eyes, it excited him. It made him harder, stronger and it gave Charlie sinful thoughts that he also smothered as ruthlessly. 

"We will have training sessions soon and I will teach you how to defend yourself from sinners. I forgive you, Stick. But you are still going to have a very bad day because of your mistakes. After breakfast."

The words were gruff and without any emotion but the large hand that roughly dug through Laurence's still damp hair was not painful. Laurence felt tears prick at his eyes and he made a tiny whimper sound that disgusted him dimly. "Yes, Sir." They sat and if Charlie noticed any of the burnt parts of the eggs under the mound of cheese, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he watched as the boy used trembling hands to attempt to eat and drink. The napkins saw more of the breakfast and juice than Stick did. Charlie dropped a sentence into the tense silence to watch Stick drop his entire forkful of eggs and the fork too.

"I know you want to know what happened to the girl."

Laurence didn't know what to say and he just let the fork clatter out of his nerveless fingers and bit his lip, staring at his lap. Charlie gave the slightest of smirks and took finished his breakfast before speaking again. "The girl managed to escape the cage I had her in. That sinner, Jason, he is rearranging my traps and rescued her. She is hiding in the vents while he is trying to find a way out or a way to kill me. I never had victims that stopped panicking and truly fought back like this. It is new and fun. I will let them play, I want the challenge."

Charlie was shocked to see his own pattern of behavior change. He had spoken slowly, thick words that came out with a grudging release. Why did he say such personal things to his own servant? His mother hissed in his head and Charlie began to smother her. Very few folks including his own mother ever sat so patiently through his long drawn out words. Stick did though, without a single sign of impatience, just waiting for each word.

"Sir...I admit that I am happy to hear that Penny isn't dead. I know that I have no right to ever question you and I won't. I understand that Penny will...be caught and judged by you. That is not my concern because you told me it isn't. I'm sorry that I couldn't control my emotions enough last night about her, I won't make that mistake again. I am glad you are happy with the challenge. That Jason guy was a real jerk. Wait, Sir, aren't you concerned about him just playing with all your traps? What if he finds a way to actually hurt or kill you!"

Charlie hid and smothered more sinful thoughts. The voice of his mother was strangled as well at Stick's response and true concern for Charlie's safety.

"Stupid boy, I have cameras everywhere, I can just go back and see what Jason has done. The sinner and the girl are trapped, they cannot really ever escape. They have no way to get water or food, there is no way to get out. I will catch them soon enough. Now, clear the table and get a notebook and pen. We need to talk about your work today." Laurence flew to crash the plates into the soapy water of the sink then leaped like a gazelle to frantically scrub at the table with a damp sponge. Only after he ran off to find a pen and notebook, did Charlie allow himself a small smile at the antics of Stick.

Laurence wrote frantically as Charlie explained that the van needed to be taken care of. Anything inside the van must be burned, the van must be cleaned with a strong bleach then disposed of. "Drive it to the cliff a few miles from here and let it fall over then ride the mountain bike back home. It will be lunchtime by then. After lunch, you will go to town and try to replace what you can from the things you destroyed last night. Anything you can't find, we can order." Charlie liked speaking with Stick and that was strange because Charlie didn't like using words long enough for anyone. He decided not to dwell on it, not when there were so many new and enjoyable things today.

His Stick has finally thudded himself into proper place and has redeemed himself. Charlie has discovered he has a person he can speak to. Stick doesn't mind waiting for the words, his boy actually cares what he has to say. Then there is the red zone, where two unique victims were playing predators. Clearly, Jason has training and so has the girl, at least a bit. Charlie cannot wait to play with them but he wants to be sporting, to eek out every bit of fun from this experience. So he wants to let them not only get a good try in but to let them sweat. When they start to truly let it sink in that there is no way out, no way to truly win. That even if they managed to evade Charlie, they could dehydrate or starve to death. A bit of courage and a bit of despair should make them desperate and then they will make a mistake.

It is something Charlie certainly wants to be there for. But for now, let them scurry around like rats in a maze and try to make fruitless plans

After making sure that Stick clearly understood what he must do for the day, Charlie got to the part he knew Stick was dreading the most. However, to Charlie's own amused surprise, he decided to not beat Stick from head to toe with his belt until he screamed. Instead, he simply yanked the idiot who was light enough to throw like a ball and threw him over his large lap. Charlie pulled down Stick's jeans and underwear and proceeded to spank the narrow bare buttocks with a large, strong and calloused hand. It was twenty hard whacks, Stick's legs and arms jerked around in pain and he did indeed sob and scream. Crying, hysterical by the seventh merciless strike that would leave a hand print on Stick's ass for at least a month, the boy babbled apologies and pleas of mercy.

 


	13. Be Clever Rats, Use The Cage

Penny tried hard to stay calm, to not panic. Even when the metal walls pressed against her, even when she could barely breathe in the dust of the vents. It was very hard to not freak out when she discovered that the maniac had barricaded the vents in most of the areas she chose to go. It wasn't long before she understand that even though the man can't reach her, she can't escape this way either. Nor could she reach anything to eat or drink.

She found the vents that should have led her out of this section of the building but it was also blocked off. Penny could only hear voices. She heard the slow thick voice of the crazy man and the whiny apologetic voice of the clerk that chased her. Penny listened and found her capacity for calm becoming very fragile. She found herself crawling faster and faster.

Scurrying through the vents, all the rooms that Penny could climb into had nightmarish decor and locked doors. Corpses of those she knew and a few rotting near skeletons hanging like sick props. Repulsive trophies on every available surface, jars of body parts, eyes and it made her want to puke over and over. Only after Penny was sure that Jacob had left the killing side of his motel did she emerge to find her cousin. She ran up to Jason and hugged him hard even as he shook her.

"I told you to stay hidden in those vents! What if he showed up right now? What if he was just waiting for you to do what you just did? Huh? What if he used me as bait! You need to hide and do what I say or we will both die here, Penny!" Jason yanked her further into a shadowy hallway then into a dark small restroom with only a toilet.

Shaking her head, Penny protested. "He isn't here! I heard him use the door to switch sides! I can't reach it but I can hear it at the end of one of the vents. I heard him talking to that boy, he calls him Stick. He said we are trapped in here no matter what we do. His name is Charlie and he wants us to try and escape or fight him. He thinks its fun to torment the sinners before killing them. And it's useless in the vents, he made sure I can only get into his death rooms. He told Stick we will have no way to get water or food, that we will become desperate and make a mistake. Then he has us."

"Fuck this, Charlie. You won't dehydrate and die of it. Watch." He took the water tank lid off the toilet and showed her the clean but stale water. "See? And don't worry, I can survive, you can too." Penny grimaced but drank the stale water. "If you ever tell anyone that I drank toilet water, I'll never speak to you again!" Jason grinned at her threat and hugged her quickly, kissing her forehead.

"I won't tell anyone, the secret stays with me. We are going to have be more clever than him. We have to make sure he doesn't see us unless we want him too, okay?" Penny nodded then looked at him with a solemn but hard look. "We are going to have to fight him sooner or later. We have to kill him to get out of here, I think. I guess I am more like my family than I thought."

With a sad kind of look, Jason nodded and gave her another quick hug. "Yeah, sorry, kiddo. Looks like you are going to have to use that nasty criminal blood in your veins after all. We will have to fight him most likely. But I want to try a few other things first before we end up in a death match with a crazy mountain man." Penny smiled at that but still muttered, "Someone will have to die before this is over. I don't want to burn in hell for killing someone, but I am not ready to go to heaven myself either." Penny watched as Jason started to pace, thinking.

"Okay, I want you to try and collect anything in this one section for weapons, anything at all you think we can use to survive or fight. I have already swept this section for traps but be careful anyway and listen for him. You hear him or sense him in any way get back into the vents." Penny was eager to have a focus and hurried to try and see what she could forage. Jason was pressing, tapping, kicking and listening at different walls and running his hands all over corners, exits tightly sealed and then he was gone from Penny's vision.

Penny had a pretty pitiful load and this was after she not only scanned the cleared area. She had also gone through the vents into the gross death rooms. Trying to stay out of reach and sight of the gore, she searched. Finding a few purses and backpacks helped immensely. Jason came back to find her sitting cross legged in the rusty bathroom with her bounty. He grinned and looked through the items, telling her it was a great job. They had a mini flashlight, three stale granola bars, a small tube of antibacterial cream and two band aids. Tissues, a tiny bottle of pepper spray that Jason gave to Penny immediately.

The only things Penny found in the actual section of the hotel Jason sent her to search were a rusted over wrench and a bear trap that hadn't been set yet. Jason gleamed at the bear trap and drawled out, "This could be a real asset to us, Penny. Truly a good haul, kiddo! Maybe we can catch him in this, torture the bastard until he lets us out! I found something too, I think. Not sure yet, not sure enough to tell you and give you any false hopes. But I think I might have an idea hatching soon and if it works, we will need to be clever and fast instead of challenging. Think you could handle that, tiger?" Penny giggled and nodded. "Yes. But set that bear trap just in case your idea doesn't work out."

Suddenly there was a sound, a creak, a whoosh, it was barely a sound at all, almost more of a feeling. They stared at each other for a moment then Jason whispered, "Vents. Go. Fast as you can."

Penny flew out of the bathroom and was squirming deeply into the metal prison and sanctuary she lives in now. Clutching tightly to the pepper spray, Penny wonders which she wishes for more. For the man to get caught in the bear trap so they can hurt him and escape? Or for Jason's plan to work and they just run far away until they find a police man. But that part was certainly not going to happen. Jason can't go near the police, he has too many warrants out on him.

Plus they came from the same kind of upbringing, the police are never brought into problems. Which is how Penny was able to rest a little easier on her choice to want to kill Charlie. It was a personal matter and she was a product of her upbringing. This was correct judgment unlike Charlie with his sinner death obsession. She waited, hoping to hear the crazy man to scream in pain as he slammed into his own traps. Penny also prayed that she wouldn't hear Jason screaming instead.


	14. Not A Good Day

Laurence really wasn't having a good day. His ass throbbed in the worst way imaginable, sitting won't be happening for quite some time. Every step he took reminded him of how bad it was. Then he had to pull everything out of the van, put it in a large grill and burn it. The smell of everything burning that included clothing, trash, two leather pocketbooks and more was utterly nauseating. It was also choking him terribly, making his eyes sting and then the worst part. He hadn't checked everything, just tossed it onto the grill. Which meant he didn't discover the entire large baggie full of pot until it was already sending him sky high with the smoke.

Nose and eyes running, high but sick from the fumes, Laurence vomited twice. Once he got some water to drink and rinsed his face, he staggered to the van to clean it. He scrubbed it until it was gleaming and stinking from bleach and Laurence was three times as high and sick as before. Laurence found himself laying on the grass and lapping water from the garden hose to wash vomit out of his mouth. And his ass still throbbed. Laurence finally managed to pull himself up to drag the mountain bike into the van. It will be torture on him to ride that back home later but he saw no choice in the matter.

Just sitting on the cushioned van seat caused Laurence to cry in untold miseries. He had rolled the window down but the fumes were still strangling him, causing him to burp bile over and over again. His eyes were full of tears, not just from fumes but from the pain of sitting on his bruised ass. Still, Laurence knew to be grateful, the beating could have been so very much worse. The missing finger throbbed and reminded him how bad it could be to get punished. This time Charlie was merciful but Laurence saw the man's eyes last night. When Laurence messed up, then dared to question over the girl, he swore he saw Charlie look at him like a sinner that needed the red zone. I am lucky and I am grateful, I have to try harder to never let Jacob see the sinner I once had been.

Laurence refused to examine his feelings on Charlie, on his own guilt and just tried to get the job done as quickly as he can.

 

Charlie scanned the tapes for the previous hours. He found himself grimly impressed with the clever sinner rats. Jason rewired every single trap he could and dismantled others. Taking careful note of where Charlie will have to step carefully and take down traps set for him, he also watched the man try to create pathetic weapons out of anything he could find. Watching the man roam and test the walls made him a little wary, but Jason seemed to find nothing. Charlie gasped a little at the sight of the little dust covered girl popping in and out of vents like an adventurous mouse. She went to Jason, he gave her water from the toilet tank and Charlie shook in head in amusement. After receiving orders from the man, Penny began to scavenge and slipped into the slaughter rooms, to search for food, weapons.

"She is stealing from you. Stealing is a sin." Charlie's mother's voice was like a poisonous viper in his head. "This girl is a dangerous thing. She spurs that sinner on to stay alive and fight his rightful destiny and punishment. The girl made your boy question you! The girl is not like your Stick, she is not a repentant or obedient creature, you must kill her as soon as you can! You tried, my son. When she got here, she was born of sinners and the sins were coming, being in the red zone, seeing what God does to sinners...it drove her towards her final true form. You can still save her, burn the impurities, burn the devil out of her young flesh and she might go to heaven still! But you must hurry, Charlie or her soul will become too corrupt to save."

Jason remained hidden as did Penny as Charlie began to rearrange the traps yet again. After that tedious work, Charlie unlocked the door to a dusty guest room that had no furniture in it. He began to construct a large wooden cross upon a pyre according to the directions given to him by his mother. Hearing scurrying then slight breathing, Charlie gave a tiny grin to himself. He had deliberately opened the vent covering so the girl would be able to see and enter if she were brave enough to do so. He hoped she would but he was pretty sure Penny was smarter than that. The whole time that Charlie worked, Penny watched silently just out of reach. When he finished, he put two water bottles down near the vent. He left the room, leaving the door unlocked.

 

For all that Penny was clever and brave, she was still a tired, traumatized teenager. And the water looked so good, better than toilet tank water which she couldn't safely reach for hours maybe. Penny knew that Charlie was still in the red zone and she couldn't risk trying to run to that bathroom and back. She must remain in the vents until he is on the other side of the building. Maybe the man wanted to try and lure her but Penny saw him setting no traps in the room, only the terrifying cross and kindling under it. Penny wasn't stupid, that was there for her or her cousin, whichever Charlie caught first.

But that water, those two bottles looked fine, they were sealed, she saw Charlie take them from a bag and set them there. When she heard Charlie talking to Stick earlier, he had said about controlling how much water and food they had. This was maybe one of the first of a few times only that the madman will offer anything to them. When he bores of chasing them around, he will stop offering anything to drive them out in desperation. Might as well take the water while the chance is still there. Having talked herself into it, Penny carefully watched to see that Charlie was nowhere in the general area first. Then she quickly grabbed the plastic bottles and flew back into the vents. 

Penny put one bottle aside for Jason and grabbed the other thirstily. Her throat and mouth felt like dust and the small drop of water that seemed to escape the bottle felt like silk on her finger. She twisted the cap off and chugged a good portion of the bottle. As she did this, the slight chemical taste registered as did the wondering of the one drop of water outside the bottle. Lowering it from her mouth, Penny looked closer at the plastic bottle in the meager light from the vent. And found the tiny pinprick just as things started to blur. I need to move further in the vent before I pass out, he can reach my leg, my ankle from here. She was too heavy and her legs were just not listening anymore. She saw with dimming panic, a large grimy hand, thick fingers poking into the old grate, curling around the metal and yanking it out. 

A moan was all that came out of her as Charlie's hand yanked her ankle, then her legs and then she spilled into the room. I'm caught, fuck, I'm caught and he's going to burn me alive! Then everything went dark and Penny missed her own crucifixion. Penny's palms were nailed into the wood, her forehead wreathed with barbed wire against the main post and her feet rested on the gasoline soaked wood. Charlie made sure the girl was securely held before he started to work on the second half of the display. After all, if he was going to have a good show, might as well have an audience for it. 


	15. Just Keep Breathing

Jason heard the sound of metal clanging, pounding, construction. He crept slowly, waiting for the trap, but none came, just the sounds. Not daring to get close enough for Charlie to see him, Jason held tight to his crowbar and screwdriver was at the ready just in case. Regardless, he did not hear Penny, he heard nothing but the sound of the maniac building or creating something. Finally, the sounds ended and he heard the sounds of Charlie shutting something with a loud metallic thud and keys jangling harshly. Then a ghostly whistle as he heard Charlie slip away into the fucking walls, like he KNOWS he does...if he only could find that fucking opening he uses!

Swallowing down his frustration, Jason waited until he was sure that the large loon was gone from the general area before he began to inch towards whatever new thing Charlie has made now. Almost there and he hears a sound that makes him want to howl in anguish. "No...NO! JASON! HELP ME! IT HURTS! PLEASE, HE GOING TO BURN ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS DON'T LET HIM BURN ME UP! JASON, PLEASE!" He ran forward then, just having to trust and hope the man was gone because he had to reach Penny. Stopping dead, Jason looked in horrified disbelief. A metal bar prison door has replaced the door on this formerly locked room and Jason couldn't open it. No hard he tried, it was locked, it was firmly in place and not moving for him.

He could see Penny was nailed to the cross, sobbing, squirming and suffering. He could smell the gasoline drenched wood and was only thankful that Charlie hasn't started yet. But Jason knew that the only reason Penny wasn't burnt yet was because Charlie wanted Jason to watch it. From the doorway, he will watch that maniac burn his cousin and not be able to do a thing about it. Then the man will come for Jason once he feels the man has suffered enough to be weakened and hopeless. And that is how he felt now as he tried to offer meaningless comfort to his terrorized and tortured little cousin. "Hey, I 'm here! See, look honey, okay, no, don't move your head, it's...got spiky stuff on it. Just stay still and use your feet to balance you. I am going to find a way to save you, I promise. You will never burn on that cross, I swear it."

Jason tried not to let Penny know he was crying in rage, in helpless frustration. "I..I will be right back, gonna get something to try and open this cell door, okay? Please, stay still, take deep breaths and be calm, sweetie. If..if Charlie comes back before I do, just keep breathing. Do, do anything you can to keep him from hurting you, okay? Just breathe, be calm and talk, you are a very good talker, you know that. He wants you to panic, to scream and beg. Don't give him what he wants. Stay focused and stay calm and stay clever. Be right back, Penny. I love you, I'll save you, don't worry."

 

He barely was able to get the lies out of his mouth.

Jason fled down the hall quickly. Scanning anything, everything, maybe one of the new traps that Charlie set might have a weapon or any kind of some fucking thing and he stopped. Just breathe, be calm, you can't think if you panic, if you freak out, that is exactly what the maniac wants. Jason stifled a sob and then hit himself in the face. Breathing slowly, he slid into a small dark storage closet to center himself, shutting the door gently in case Charlie was wandering around. A small whimper escaped his lips at the mere thought of what that sick fuck is going to do to little sweet Penny. Giving in one last time to the anguish and rage, Jason slammed himself hard against the back of the closet.

And. It. Fucking. MOVED.

Jason stared bug eyed into the darkness and held his breath for a moment while his brain tried to explode. He had checked this closet three times and never once thought to try and move the back of it that hard. With a blast of terror and hope mixed together, Jason slowly braced himself to turn around and move it with his shoulder. He was almost too scared to try in case it was just his mind, or just a weak wall that leads nowhere, or even a deadly trap. But there was no choice, Jason must keep Charlie from burning his cousin alive. So with a heartfelt prayer, he slammed hard, so hard into the wall that his shoulder bruised deeply. He cut off a cry of pain as his brain exploded again.

The wall had not fully caved in, but there was a large space now, filled with moving air and darkness. It was just big enough for Jason to slide through. He lit the small flashlight that Penny had found for him earlier and looked at the bent wall more carefully. Jason saw that it had been a wall that slid upward, just a flimsy one, probably because Charlie never thought it would be found. It was hard for Jason to keep his nearly hysterical giggling on the inside as he began to force himself through the small space. He swept the light and found himself in between the walls. This was where that fucking monster must go, how he gets around, not the actual doors at all.

Jason swept the light along the floor and saw dust and rat droppings here and there. As he kept inching forward, he watched to see when the dust and rat droppings would lessen. Because that would mean he was heading for either where Charlie's lair or the rest of the motel was. And that would mean a good and bad thing. It would mean potential freedom, but first Jason would have to face Charlie. There is nothing more in the world Jason wants than to kill that fucker and save his cousin. However, with no real weapon and stuck in the small space of the walls, Jason wouldn't stand much of a chance. So he moves very quietly and cautiously as the dust and droppings begin to diminish.

 

Charlie had gone to check the monitors, see if Stick made it back yet. He smirked with a somehow gentle but sadistic amusement as he watched the poor boy stagger in the door. Stick was pale and looked ready to either throw up or cry, perhaps both. The way he walked let Charlie know that the ride home on the bike was not easy on his punished flesh. The boy had repented, he willingly took his punishment and his suffering was a thing of beauty. Mother had nothing to say on the subject but didn't disagree with Charlie's thought either.

He actually chuckled at the sight of Stick putting two ice packs into his underwear and sagging against the wall in relief. Stretching, Charlie looked briefly at the clock. Normally it would be about fifteen minutes until lunch but the way the boy was moving it was going to be a late lunch. He probably has at least thirty minutes and the adrenaline Charlie has been running on since yesterday was finally wearing down a bit. Charlie never slept straight through a night or even day, for that matter. His upbringing with mother saw to that. Used to being woken every few hours for either a sin check or sudden prayer session, Charlie rarely sleeps more than four hours at a time unless he is ill.

He has only slept three hours since yesterday morning and his body is starting to feel it. Rather than going back to his actual room on the other side of the house, Charlie decided to nap on the well padded cot he keeps in a small locked room. It isn't often that Charlie sleeps here in the red zone, but a nap has always been his one downfall. Once he has an adrenaline rush fade, Charlie needs a full fifteen minutes of sleep to recharge. Wondering what Stick is making for lunch, Charlie sunk onto the cot and dozed off.

 

Jason stopped dead at the next countless narrow turn, almost plunging to his death if not several broken bones. Staring down, trying to calm his heart which was performing a one man mosh pit, he looked at the hole at his feet. It wasn't large, just man sized and there was a wooden ladder with very wide spaced rungs going downward. Taking a deep breath, he looked down and could dimly see light on the wood at the bottom. There was no other options unless he wanted to backtrack and go another direction. No time for further exploration, he decided. Jason swung himself down to tightly cling to the ladder then cursed softly as he reached and reached before touching the next rung. It was slow going and Jason suffered terrible leg cramps that had him hugging the wood, sobbing until they ceased.

When his sneaker actually landed flat upon the floor it took him a moment to register it.  "Oh fuck, yes, thank you, thank you, god, please." Both feet on solid ground was enough to make Jason's eyes water and head reel. It took him another few seconds to pull it together enough to see where the light was coming from. It was from a small line of gold at the place where the floor should meet the wall. Jason went flat on the ground and peered through to see a tiled bit of floor and sunlight. Gasping, Jason was seeing the other side. It was right fucking there and he only needed to figure out how to reach it.

 


	16. Macaroni And Cheese

Jason felt quietly, quickly around the walls, the floor, this narrow fucking terrible space, there had to be a way out. He could hear someone on that other side, moving around, cooking it sounded like. Probably that little fucking lapdog! Penny says Charlie calls him Stick. That the shit stain that Jason threatened the other day was responsible for luring her inside and trying to capture her for Charlie. Jason couldn't wait to get his hands on him, on a weapon and finally, reach Charlie to end the fucking maniac for good. He prayed that he wouldn't hear his cousin screaming in flames before he could accomplish these goals.

Maddeningly, the smell of simple macaroni and cheese sent saliva pooling in Jason's mouth. He hadn't bothered to entertain the hunger pangs until this moment when he could smell the food he has been denied. Jason's rage surged and he had to fight it down, to not give in and just go fucking crazy, raging at the walls that hold him. No, that would only alert both Stick and Charlie to where Jason was. In this narrow corridor, it wouldn't be hard for Charlie to capture or kill him, no room to fight him off in here. So Jason reigned those emotions in as he has counseled Penny to do. If his little cousin can stay calm under her horrid circumstances, so can he.

As Jason continued to feel around carefully for the trap door he knew had to be here, he kept his mind busy. It didn't smell like box macaroni and cheese, it smelled homemade. Maybe he will eat it, share it with Penny over the corpses of their tormentors. That was a good solid thought and Jason let it hang about it in his head to soothe himself. His fingers slid across something that jiggled, the wood had moved! Carefully, Jason got a better grip and tried again. It moved and the light grew another inch, the scent of food grew stronger and Jason almost choked himself holding back a triumphant lunatic laugh.

 

Laurence had stood for a bit just allowing the ice to do it's work on his abused buttocks. He had also had taken two aspirin and drank a ton of water to rid himself of the terrible chemical taste in his mouth. Covering in sweat from the bike ride, still wearing soot and bleach, Laurence had rushed then to the shower and both washed himself and vomited to purge himself. Several times he had to force his mind away from bad or "sinful" thoughts.

About the poor little girl, about that bully jerk that Charlie was letting run around changing his traps. And he tried not to think about the fact that he might have fucking Stockholm Syndrome. Now he was in a baggy old pair of sweats and with slightly less hobbling, he contemplated the lunch that was already going to be late. Sandwiches and soup could suffice and could be made fast. Or hot dogs with beans?

But he noticed that both yesterday and today Charlie has only referred to Laurence as Stick. Laurence is reasonably sure that Charlie only calls him that when he is not happy with him. Because he has explained so carefully to Charlie how he feels about the nickname. All morning he only called him Stick so Laurence must up his game, must try harder to please Charlie. The favorite dish he makes for him is a homemade macaroni and cheese casserole. Laurence had learned it years ago from a girlfriend that loved to cook. She wanted to be a professional chef someday and Laurence hoped it happened for her.

It was a long arduous recipe involving lots of stirring, simmering and five different types of cheese. Laurence usually takes a total of two to three hours to prepare it and always makes enough for any guests they could ever have at once. So a good portion ends up frozen for later consumption. Laurence had a few servings left from the last time he made it and he slid it into the oven after defrosting it in the microwave. Checking on it, it was almost fully heated and Laurence looked at the clock nervously. It was already twenty minutes later than lunch normally was. He hurried to set the table wondering when Charlie will head out for his lunch. He must have looked and seen how late Laurence was running and decided to wait a bit.

Out of kindness, consideration or respect? No, most likely not. Chances are Charlie will give him another disappointed lecture during lunch. Laurence heard the pantry panel slide open. Taking a deep breath, Laurence prepared himself to try hard to make Charlie no longer angry at him. He pulled the hot, bubbling casserole out of the oven with thick mitts. Turning to greet Charlie, he was hoping the smell and sight of the favored meal will sweeten things. Except when he turned to look, it wasn't Charlie coming towards him. It was that bully, that douche bag from yesterday that should be still in the red zone, dead or almost dead.

His name was Jason, he was with the others, with the girl and he shouldn't be here. Nope, not at all and hey, Laurence, you might want to fucking unfreeze now. But he was frozen in shock, in panic, this wasn't happening, it wasn't fair! Jason looked first at Laurence then he stared hungrily at the damned casserole. Then he gave a terrible smile as if something has occurred to him and he started to rush at Laurence. At first, Laurence just stood, watching this very angry victim coming for him, then he hurled the piping hot delicious casserole hard at Jason.

 

Jason had almost reached the little prick, the idiot was just standing there, shaking, staring. He wouldn't have been surprised if the boy had pissed or shit himself. With a full roar, he had charged and was almost there when the boy decided to get brave after all. The look on the boy's face changed, it was still full of fear but there was another thing there too. As this Stick hurled the steaming hot casserole in the heavy baking dish at him, Jason heard the boy say the most fucked up thing ever.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! ITS NOT MY JOB! GET BACK IN THE RED ZONE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

The wonderful smelling food was sizzling even as it was landing on Jason's skin. He hissed in pain at the splattering and heat burning through him, the pan glanced off his arms, more pasta burning him. With a somewhat demented laugh, he licked the burning path up his arm, it tasted amazing. Then he launched after the boy running for the knives. "Bet you I can get there first, asshole! Not fair? NOT FAIR, YOU COCKSUCKER? I WILL SHOW YOU NOT FAIR!" 

Laurence had his fingertips on the handle of a rather large knife when Jason collided his foot into his own. Being clumsy at the best of times and this was clearly the worst of times, Laurence instantly went flying. His hand took the entire rack of blades, the rack of cooking utensils and the spices with him. Jason watched as the bitch managed to make such chaos out of a little tripping. This little cunt will be an easy one, not like the maniac and Jason couldn't wait to start making some more "unfairness" for the little fucker.

Jason started to knock the mess out of his way and Laurence frantically lunged upward from the floor, flashing silver in his trembling hands. Pulling back fast Jason gasped as the brat swiped with both hands upon the weapon then stabbed it hard into Jason's chest. Both of them were silent and still for a moment, looking into each other's eyes and not feeling that things were right. Both then looked down at the blade that was really just a steel potato masher pressing into Jason's chest.

Laurence spoke with true honest soft feeling. "Oh, fuck me."  Jason gave his best dangerous smile, knocking the masher and the thin arm aside, grabbing Laurence's shirt collar to pull him up more. "I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you UP!" Laurence saw with misery and fear that Jason wore three rings on his rather large fist. It collided hard into Laurence's face. There was an explosion of pain and then blood. He really didn't have much time to process the pain to his face as Jason was keeping his word. Pain found places on Laurence that Charlie hadn't even found. 

 

It was like being on drugs, it was red mist and it felt SO GOOD to just beat the living shit out of this asshole. Jason was high on it, it fueled him and the boy was bleeding, bruising, curling up then arching in agony, it was lovely, it was fucking AMAZING! Then as always, a voice comes, it is a mix of his own voice, of his father and of his cousin, Trent. "Think. Jason, think it through. It feels good, yes, but it won't save Penny. It won't get you both out the fucking door. Stop. Think. If you continue, you might kill him."

Jason forced himself, he forced his bloody fists to open, cramped, stiffened. Craving blood, craving to kill this little fucker but-"This Stick could be leverage. Revenge is no good if you let Penny get burned to death over it. Use him to stop the freak. To get the maniac to give you back Penny. Just stop and think. The food, the food, that meant he was making lunch. This boy wouldn't make a whole casserole like this for just his own lunch, would he? No. He would make it for his master or whatever the fuck he is to him. Stick would go through this trouble for guests or Charlie. The maniac might show any second and you need to be ready, Jason!" Taking a deep calming breath, Jason got control of himself.

He yanked the bleeding, moaning curled up fucker upwards and grinned as the boy flinched. "You little fucking pussy...what's wrong? Huh? Not fair? I'll tell you what's not fair, shithead! My little cousin being burned to death by the fucking maniac you gave her to! Now you are going to help me get her back." Jason grabbed the half fainting guy's arms and twisted them behind the thin back. "Ah! Please, stop!" Jason yanked harder, almost to the breaking point and growled over the kid's shriek. "A single fucking reason, just one and I'll break both your arms. Hear me? You answer my questions, you move where I want you to. Say yes or you'll hear one fuck of a snap, boy." Laurence's voice was high and breathless, clogged with snot, blood and tears. "Yes! Yes!"

"How do you contact him? Huh? Do you call him or push a fucking button? Tell me now." "Uh, I don't...he watches me from the cameras. I swear it's true!" Jason stared around the room. "Cameras? Does he see in every room?" "Yeah, well, I know every room down here he records, he watches, he will check in with me by seeing what I am doing. He uses his doors to come in for meals and when he feels like it. I have no way to call him, I have no contact unless he comes out here. He will be down for lunch any second. I was running late and he must have seen it so he isn't in yet. But he will be. Soon. I'm not lying." Jason nodded to himself and he dragged the boy out of the kitchen, away from that trap door just in case.

Jason threw the little shit to the floor in the lobby and he couldn't believe it when the cunt actually dared to try something. Laurence lunged, crawled fast to the one phone, the lobby counter one. He crawled to the wire and yanked it out hard and then yelped when Jason stomped onto his back. "Fucker! Little fucking bastard. Don't worry, I'm not interested in calling the police, shithead. No, this is fucking personal now."


	17. A Penny For A Stick

Penny was trying so hard to keep her balance, to keep her cool and not give him the satisfaction of breaking her. No way, no way on this earth will Penny shame her brother or cousin by losing it. No, the pain was bad, yeah, really bad but she can ignore it. Just keep shifting the feet, remember learning on the balancing beam at the gym at school. She was the best at it and even though this wood shifts, she can stay still. One slip caused such pain in her right hand that everything went kind of gray for a minute. But she came back and cried in relief to find she didn't die or anything yet. 

Then Charlie thundered into the room with such a look of fury and upset that Penny did exactly the opposite of what she planned. Forget calm, forget talking with cleverness, forget not breaking down. She barely even felt her bladder let go as she freaked out, screaming over and over. The ogre stormed forth straight for her and the screams became an unbearable sound of terror and defiance of death. Charlie grabbed her face and squeezed, muffling her screams as well as her nose. "Shut up. Look." He allowed her to breathe out of one nostril and his other hand help up something. Wire cutters.

She tried to calm herself, to breathe, to see and understand. Charlie waved the cutters then indicated towards her forehead. He seemed very impatient and glowing with anger. Penny tried to understand but she was beyond freaked, but think, think. Staying still and silent, she understood that he was cutting through the barbwire on her head, at least that is what is coming down in front of her face. Bloody steel spiky tendrils and she sobbed. All she had known was spikes, little spikes had been burrowing in her brain. A bit of blood dripped into her left eye and gave everything a rose tinge.

Next Charlie showed her pliers and indicated her hands, making Penny moan, shuddering. There wasn't a way to not throw her head back and scream as he yanked the nails out of her palms. But the very worst thing wasn't the barbwire in her head, not even the terrible feeling of nails pulled out of her hands. No. The absolute most awful thing that Penny will never forget or forgive, something she will never tell anyone. Penny had been unable to keep her balance under the conditions of having her arm suddenly free. The arm was as numb as wood and couldn't do more than swing forward, Penny couldn't help herself but fall with it. 

The man could have moved away and allowed gravity to do the job for him. If Penny fell forward, her hand would rip right through the nail as she went down. Instead, Charlie shoved his large boot under her feet, allowing her to have balance, dignity. She felt a moment of gratefulness to him and actually barked a hoarse thanks. He roughly told her to stay still. Penny felt a disgust for herself and blind copper tasting hate for this giant man. Then it struck her why he was pulling her down from the wood. Jason must have done something to save her. The feeling of hope was worth the agony of her other hand being freed from the large nail.

 

Charlie was beyond rage, beyond worry and his mother was all over his fucking head.

He had woken up from his nap, energized. Ready to go eat lunch, come back and burn the girl. Watch the anguish grow on Jason's face as he would watch, screeching, rattling the bar door he couldn't get through. It would be wonderful, to set the girl free of the sinners. And to see that upstart boy lose his will, his strength and focus. To see the bull shrink down with grief and horror, guilt and shame. As his usual habit, Charlie gave a quick peek at the screens before heading downstairs. His quick peek turned into a stare, his eyes starting to narrow as each screen showed something worse.

First he had looked at the kitchen, where food and Stick should be waiting for him. Instead, there was a broken casserole dish, macaroni and cheese splattered everywhere. Cooking utensils and knives, spices all over the floor near the counter and smears of blood. The hallway showed broken plants as if they were shoved out of the way carelessly. The lobby, that for some reason seems to be where Stick always has trouble and sure enough, here was trouble. And Stick. The rage in Charlie grew upon seeing the bloodied face, the bruised body, torn clothing, the way the boy could only open one eye fully. 

Stick had been tied by the lobby phone cord, his hands behind his back and the cord around his throat with the end as a sort of leash. Jason had the end of the cord in his hand and the meat cleaver in the other hand, grinning madly up at the damned camera. The large chalkboard that Stick writes the daily menu on for guests was rewritten. Stark large letters and straight to the point.

GIVE ME PENNY AND I GIVE YOU STICK! IF SHE DIES HE DIES!

 

Mother started whispering that he must burn the girl, do not waver. Holy conviction must outweigh his affection for a mere servant. But Charlie's rage was muffling his mother's voice. How dare that rat, that sinner hurt a helpless innocent like Stick? To attack someone so vulnerable, he understood Jason's using Stick for leverage but to injure him so badly? What could he expect from such a person like this sinner? Charlie had screamed in frustration and punched through a wall before doing what he felt he had to do. Let his mother whisper all she wants, Charlie will not abandon his faithful Stick.

Truthfully, he was also angry at himself. He underestimated his own prey, this was as much his fault. It was his trap that Jason has escaped from, it was Charlie who thought he was smarter than the rat. Charlie felt a grudging respect for this smart predator, he understood now that he was hunting a hunter. He should have seen it sooner but the stakes were higher now. It was time to try a different tactic, so be it. He will allow Jason his cousin back, retrieve Stick. And then Charlie will simply enjoy a hunt in the fresh air. The traps set throughout the fenced in acres might take them down, if not, Charlie will. Just not with his hands but his rifle. Not as fun but there is hope he can get the girl back alive. He really wanted to burn her now more than ever.

Charlie clicked on the rarely used intercom and spoke while staring in the screen at Stick and Jason. He smiled to see them both jump nervously at the loud metallic click from everywhere then at his voice. "Penny for Stick. Agreed. Meet in yard for switch. Then you run." Switching the intercom off so Jason knew he wasn't being heard if he spoke, he then switched on all the electric charges on the fences. Charlie had stormed off then to get the girl. He gave her water after he pulled her off the damned cross, letting her spit out the fumes of the gasoline. Only a few sips and then slung her over his massive shoulder. Luckily, she seemed to not have the same urge to fight as she did before. He heard her mutter her cousin's name to herself and he sneered. 

If she wished to run and die with Jason, so be it. Maybe Charlie can find a way to catch them both alive and burn them together, there was always hope.


	18. Outdoor Games

Penny was dizzy, trying hard not to vomit as Charlie moved too fast for her to see where they were. It was a blur of floors and stairs then the most wonderful amazing thing. Fresh chill outside air hit her and cleared her head, her mind and most of all her stomach. She landed on her feet suddenly with a tooth jarring thud. Penny saw Jason standing not too far from them, holding a very beat up and tied up looking Stick. She didn't feel bad for him one bit.

With a grim smile, Jason looked at Charlie and called out, "We send them at the same time, they pass each other and it's done. Hear me? Any fucking tricks, I'll cut this bitch up." Charlie returned a grim smirk of his own and nodded. Carefully watching each other, they each gave their captives a small push forward. Penny and Stick inched forward towards each other, waiting to be snatched back and killed.  

Both waited for the trick but none came. All were tense while it took forever and day for Penny and Laurence to edge past each other then go faster, faster. Until Charlie reached out and yanked Stick to him by his cord wrapped neck and Penny flew to hug Jason tightly. Charlie tossed Stick behind him and snarled at Jason. "Go on. Run if you want to. I will be seeing you."

Jason saw the tightly locked gates and knew the woods and mountains would be his only option.

Grabbing Penny he decided not to waste time talking to this fucker. He ran, dragging, nearly carrying Penny as far as he could, fast as he could. That maniac wouldn't let them just go free, he will probably hunt them down like animals. Jason needed to get himself and Penny to town or even a cave where they could hide. He needed to hide Penny, he had to find weapons and be ready to kill Charlie once and for all. 

 

Charlie waited until the two ran off before turning to loom over his idiot boy.

"You are very lucky. Lucky that he didn't murder you. Lucky that there is no escape from our fences and traps. Now I have to waste time hunting them through the woods." Laurence muttered apologies while Charlie cut him out of his wire bondages. "Go treat your wounds, Stick. Clean that mess in the kitchen. Then I want you to set up something for me in that little clearing nearby. The one you like to visit while reading? That one."

Laurence gulped and nodded, hating the idea of Charlie using his one peaceful spot for violence. "Yes, Sir. What am I setting up?" Charlie gave a grim smile. "A small funeral pyre and a wooden cross. Make it sturdy enough for a body, Stick." With a suppressed sob, Laurence responded. "Yes, Sir." He received a rough pat on the hand and a shove towards the house. "Don't worry, Stick. They will pay for hurting you."

He left the boy hobbling inside to tend to his wounds while Charlie began to set up his cross bow and two guns. One would deliver a bullet and the other gun offered a sedative dart. Watching his screen occasionally, he looked at the small cameras he has installed across his property. Jason has stopped next to a tiny creek and was washing Penny's face. Charlie wondered how long it would take Jason to figure out they were still stuck inside his universe.

Imagining the look on Jason's face at the discovery, Charlie gave a small chuckle. Two blades and Charlie was ready to go hunting. He only stopped to grab a water bottle and to check on Stick. "Stay safe, Stick. The clearing is close to the house, they are nowhere near it. I saw them on the monitors and I am on my way to them now. I want that pyre done by nine tonight the very latest." Laurence nodded as he continued to clumsily patch himself up, icing a swollen face.

Charlie took his time, allowing the rats to run until it was dark and making sure they knew they were trapped before hunting.

 

It was dark in parts of the woods but suddenly spotlights kicked on here and there with a jarring thudding sound. Penny nearly jumped out of her own bones and Jason muttered a curse. He was already surly, since they figured out the fence went on and on, it was woven with steel and barbed wire. Jason cut his hand and discovered the top was all electrified anyhow. Penny was making sure not to panic over these things, Jason couldn't afford to get any more upset.

His main goal was to find a way to hide her and fight Charlie on his own. Penny has some doubts on this very spotty plan but says nothing. Instead, she collects rocks as they move, while Jason keeps discarding sticks for larger, sharper or sturdier ones. When the lights started to kick on here and there, Jason got even grimmer. "He is fucking playing with us still. If he put the lights on, it means he is on his way to hunt us down. We need to get down and hidden, sweetie."

Staying low and deep in the shadows, they crept, trying hard to make little sound.

 

Jason saw a small dent under a rotting log and shoved Penny into it. "It's not ideal, but just while I scout around for a minute. I'll find a better place for you to hide." Sliding into the damp wet dead leaves and mulch under the log, Penny muttered, "This isn't a good idea. I could-"

Penny was instantly hushed as they both heard a whistling sound then an arrow thudded into a nearby tree. Only inches from Jason's head.

"Fuck!" Jason threw himself down and behind the log. "Run downwards, okay? I want you to run towards that ravine we saw earlier. There is that little cave, remember? I know it is too small for both of us, but you'll fit. Get in there and let me lure Charlie away. We are going to run at the same time, ready?" But Penny had her own ideas this time. So when Jason gave the nod and they each dashed away, Penny didn't head into the ravines at all. She heard Jason curse when she sped past him then angled away.

Jason could do nothing as his cousin flew into the foliage then up a tree like a damned monkey. He only caught a glimpse of her as he was dodging arrows. Rolling down a small incline, he crawled towards some bushes in an unlit area. A grin was on his face as he recalled how Penny always avoided violence at home. She was excellent at climbing trees, roofs and more. In fact, most times if anyone was looking for Penny they knew to look up. As he hid, hearing Charlie stalking him from mere feet away, a new sound came.

 

Charlie cried out as the rocks began to pelt him as if raining from the sky. Sharp and medium sized, they ripped his scalp and bounced off his skull painfully. He turned and fired into the trees. Instead of a scream or a girl plummeting to the earth, Charlie heard a maddening sound. A giggle, as if Penny were just a carefree girl playing a fun game. "Missed, Charlie! Want some more rock massage? Leave my cousin alone!" Jason had to smother a laugh and had such a mix of pride and fear for Penny it made tears sting his eyes.

More rocks rained down and Charlie jumped into the thick dark bushes for cover. The exact same bushes that had been concealing Jason. For one brief moment, both lay side by side, eye to eye, in shock. Then the crossbow came up and cracked Jason under the jaw, hoping to knock him senseless. At the same time, Jason had come back to life and before he absorbed the painful stunning blow, his knee caught Charlie hard in the testicles. Both writhed in silent agony for a moment and tried hard to be the first to recover.

Penny scanned but she couldn't see anything but could hear frantic rustling in the dark bushes. "Jason? Jason, are you alright?" Yelling wouldn't help but Penny was terrified Charlie got her cousin. "Alive! Run, Penny, go!" The strangled order was enough to make Penny burst into tears of relief, nodding to herself. Okay, there was no further help she could offer. Jason was probably fighting with the man, judging by the sounds and she just had to hope he won. But hiding in a tree doesn't save them. It doesn't save her if Jason is taken by Charlie.

Taking a moment to scan around her, to lean forward and look at where the fence ended, Penny started to plan. And then she saw it, grinning, Penny felt better knowing she had her own plan. Praying for her cousin to stay safe from the monster, the princess decided to save herself. She swung, climbed, heading for the one tree that was just close enough to the fence line. 

 


	19. Defiance

Jason managed to rip a blade from the holder on the thick leather belt Charlie wore. He plunged it desperately into the large arm that was trying to strangle him. Charlie growled and jerked back in pain, giving Jason just enough room to worm away. Slashing to keep the giant at a distance, Jason scrambled backwards to get room to stand back up.

But the angry maniac rose up to his knees and aimed a fucking gun at him.

With a sneer, Jason slowly put the knife in his own belt as if it was his now, dead or not. Then he stood up and tilted his chin up, glaring into the crazy eyes of this killer.

"You got me. Con-grad-u-fucking-la-tions. Do you think I am afraid to die, asshole? Do I look terrified of you yet? Huh? DO I LOOK BROKEN LIKE ALL YOUR OTHER VICTIMS? DO I LOOK LIKE A SAD REPENTANT SINNER TO YOU YET? NO? BECAUSE I WON'T, FUCKING COCKSUCKER. SO SHOOT ME! KILL ME! YOU WANNA TORTURE ME A LITTLE BIT FIRST? DIDN'T GET TO DO THAT YET, DID YOU? DO YOU THINK IF YOU BURN OR SKIN ME, I'LL BE SCARED OR REPENTANT FOR YOU THEN? FUCKING NUTCASE, SHOOT ME! DO IT! DO IT!"

Charlie cocked his head and stared at this arrogant punk, he saw the muscled bare arms raise high as if in mock surrender. And then he saw the faded cuts on the wrists. He could also see the numerous scars upon the young man, clearly used to abuse and pain. No, this boy wasn't afraid to die or to fight. He was only concerned for the safety of that girl and getting away from Charlie.

Even though his mother urged him to kill this filthy mouthed sinner, Charlie was finding himself less and less interested in following her orders.

 

With a cruel grin, Charlie aimed and fired. Jason screeched as he went down, holding his shattered ankle. Charlie stomped forward as Jason began to back away from the heavy boots. "You will fear me. I will make you fear me before you die." Jason heard every slowly delivered word just as Charlie switched guns and shot again. With a grunt of pain, Jason yanked the dart out of his chest then fell down.

He whimpered, trying hard to at least pull himself away by roots of the bushes. Dizzy, feeling as if he were moving through a vat of maple syrup, a sweet, terrible dry taste in his mouth, Jason tried. He swore sluggishly or tried to as he felt a firm grip on his wounded ankle that yanked hard. The pain bursting through him like fireworks and Jason screamed.

"Stop trying to run away. You can't."

Jason gritted his teeth and dug his fingers so hard into the dirt, he felt nails breaking. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Just fucking kill me and end it."

Charlie leaned fully over the squashed looking man then and that made Jason shudder like nothing else could. Sedated and helpless, Jason tried to shrink away as the large hot body pressed against him. Then he was being crushed down, held down the weight of the repulsive freak as large hands yanked his wrists together as if he were a rag doll.

Jason grinned when he figured out Charlie was tying him the same way he had tied that little pussy ass Stick. Except instead of cord, Charlie used chains. Cold steel links wrapped around his wrists, looped fast over his neck and Jason made sure to tense as much as he could, making tight fists in spite of his lack of air. Struggling to breathe, Jason couldn't fight back and it was intolerable.

He was being dragged next, unable to walk, barely able to crawl, dizzy and too heavy. Jason couldn't do more than stagger on his knees, trying to pull away was futile. Choking, strangling, Jason forced himself to grab hold of the chain and try to use it to pull forward instead. Jason kept trying to rid his head of the blurriness, to be able to think and get his body past only these basic slow functions but no use came of it.

 

He was dragged, he was pulled then there was a well lit clearing.

Jason saw that stupid Stick and grinned at the bruised, fucked up looking kid. Jason was yanked hard up and he tried to kick but he didn't have enough in him for it. Without any real struggle, Jason found himself hung from the branch of a tree. His arms straight up, his wrist chains now flung over the low hanging branch. If he struggled at all, the chain tightened upon his neck and would choke him out.

Charlie had made sure that Jason was facing the funeral pyre and he enjoyed watching the man turn angry, worried for his cousin. Stick was already starting a small fire on the very outer edge of the pyre as instructed. Jason watched as the maniac held up a brand to show him before tossing it into the fire to turn red. Charlie grabbed Stick and pushed him towards the hanging captive.

Just as the sedative started to wear off, just as things became clearer and Jason could move, it was too late for it.

"You hurt Stick. He shall hurt you back. Penny will hear you. And she will come to save you. She will burn and you will watch." The giant has Jason's face in his large hand and was forcing Jason to look at him. Jason tried to spit and kick at the man anyway. A hard slap to Jason's face, a fist into his stomach and Jason writhed, his collar pulled tight when he bent in pain.

Charlie took his knife out of Jason's belt and handed it to Stick. "You will cut him. Not to kill. To wound, to hurt and make him scream. Just layers of skin." Jason sneered as Stick started to shake more and stutter in weak protest. "S..Sir..I don't...I forgive him. He attacked me but let me go. I don't need revenge, Sir. Please. I...don't want to cut him. Thank you anyway, Sir."

Jason gave a wild laugh. "You fucking pussy coward! Can't even cut me while I'm chained up but maybe that's because I'm not some little girl for you to snatch for your master. Oh wait, she kicked your ass too, didn't she? What a fucking little waste you are." Charlie was proud at how his little Stick suddenly darted forward and sliced a line across the man's cheek. "Shut up! Shut up, douche bag!" Jason winced and hissed but still gave a defiant look at the boy and told him to go fuck himself.

Charlie walked away and came back with the fire heated brand. Jason's screams ripped through the air as the sizzle of flesh made Laurence gag and flinch away.

 

Penny was so close now, she saw how she might carefully manage to get out and do it alive. Then she heard Jason screaming. Not pleading or begging or sobbing, no not Jason. But he was screaming in pain, Charlie was torturing him and Penny knew it was a lure. She knew it was probably a trick to snatch her too and yet, Penny couldn't leave him. Not if there was a slim chance that Penny could save Jason. 

With a promise, a solemn promise, Penny gave a final look at the mountain range beyond the gates and fled back the way she had come. I swear I will get out and I will do it with or without my cousin. But I at least have to try and save Jason or kill Charlie first. I have to give it a try first. Penny came out of the trees only long enough to gather more rocks and a few sharp looking sticks. 

Then she climbed through foliage and branches, edging closer to the screaming of her cousin.


	20. Screaming And Laughing

First Jason was screaming because of the terrible brands sinking into his flesh. Then he was screaming in indignation, kicking, spitting and nearly strangling himself while Charlie removed Jason's clothing. Even though the man was using the blade to remove a shirt and jeans, the cuts bled everywhere due to Jason's writhing around. With a broken ankle that he cannot bear weight on and the chain strangling him, making his bound wrists just rise higher, it was useless. 

Unable to kick out or hit, Jason found the helplessness and vulnerability terrible, worse than even the pain. Charlie had ordered that little Stick to try and hold limbs still while he branded Jason in several areas. Jason was able to give a few good bites and one head whack to Stick in between the burning that sent him into a howling thrashing. He wanted badly to not scream, to not let Penny hear or see him like this. But the bastard knew just where to strike with his hot brands.

Inner thighs, lower back, ass, chest, a brand of a tiny sizzling cross under each armpit, the smell of burning armpit hair made both Jason and Stick retch a little bit. The man was relentless, striking in a new place time. Charlie slowly kept circling Jason, one large hand kept tauntingly smoothing across his flesh as if he were an animal that the man was considering buying for dinner. Jason thrashed hard, kept swearing and threatening him but he was trying, actively trying to feel no fear now.

Charlie grabbed Jason's hair by the roots, anchoring his head back and grinned into the face contorted with rage and pain. He brought the cherry red glowing metal cross close to Jason's face, watching the man sweat, trying to pull away, unable to. Jason grimaced but clenched his teeth, refusing to beg or plead as the small sizzling brand inched towards his left eye. The heat was intense, his eyebrow started to sing along with his eyelashes and Jason whimpered.

The brand moved away and Jason sagged in relief, just to tense as the brand came hard and fast into his right cheek. He screamed so loud at the sudden terrible fire eating into his flesh, that it caused his throat to ache and swell. Jason sagged down and Charlie saw the man had passed out. Smirking, Charlie turned to tell Stick to get a bucket of water when he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye.

He had been hoping that torturing Jason would bring Penny back this way and it had worked. Stick was holding one of the sedative guns, keeping an eye up into the trees as instructed. Sadly, Stick was facing the wrong way but luckily, Charlie saw her in time. He had to admire her bravery and cleverness, the girl wasn't coming from the direction he expected at all. Charlie didn't allow his admiration for her to bother him any more than his mother's voice did. Not any more.

Charlie wanted to think for himself now and his mother just has to deal with that, not like she can hurt him anymore. He quickly pulled out his own sedation gun and spun to shoot in the direction he saw the girl's leg swinging from. The rock sped at him too fast for him to avoid it and Charlie got a shot off but had no idea if it hit her. He was knocked flat and he distantly heard Jason laughing his ass off. Growling, Charlie forced himself to shake it off, wipe the blood out of his eye and stand back up. 

He was hit with worse by his own mother, a rock to the forehead won't take him down. Charlie stood up, weaving for only a second then staggered over to Jason. He gave a harsh backhand to the jeering, laughing man.

 

Stick was hiding behind a tree of his own, staring up everywhere, waiting for a rustle or a body part to come into view. "I...I think you might have hit her leg but the dart fell, I saw it fall to the ground. So maybe some of it got in her? Penny is really high up there, Sir...she might fall to her death. Sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have said that, it's not my concern, I know. Sorry."

But the boy had a point and Charlie just gave a grunt. He was scanning the tree top branches and slowly inching under where he last heard any sounds. Another hail of rocks caused him to leap away. Growling at the stinging of bruises and cuts everywhere from the damned rocks, Charlie took more careful aim. This time when the attack came, Charlie didn't duck or cover. He shot the dart even as the small sharp sticks jabbed and stuck or cut and glanced off his skin, tearing into his clothing.

The pain of the rocks and sticks was worth it to hear the girl cry out then branches cracked. Charlie and Stick both rushed over as the girl came down, limp, whacking into different branches, rolling off a few more then came plummeting down. Jason screamed Penny's name in despair but Charlie caught her. He carried her over so Jason could see that she was still alive.

Charlie was smiling now and it was Jason that was upset. He had come out of his faint, to searing pain and the sight of Penny back in Charlie's nightmarish grip.

 

Charlie carried the limp girl over to the wooden cross and began to bind her to it. Mercifully, this time he did not use nails. Instead, Charlie used chains to loop her wrists tightly to each side and he crossed her thin legs to bind her ankles together to the wood. Jason started to go hysterical, foaming at the mouth, jerking, yanking until his blood trickled down his arms from it. Stick was silent but the agony was written all over his face and he was hugging himself tightly.

Ignoring the boy and enjoying the helpless rage of Jason, Charlie used the bit of time he had before Penny's sedation wore off. He got some thin branches with thorns and began to craft her a crown for her head. Penny began to moan then struggle a bit, rallying at the sounds of Jason's roaring anger. Her eyes bulged as she saw herself back on a cross, ready for burning. She started to cry but remained silent, looking so small and grim.

  It shook Laurence hard and he gulped, knowing there is no way to change Charlie's mind but he cannot watch the girl burn. Laurence didn't care about what happened to Jason but watching the girl tortured and killed was too much. He felt his own invisible collar tighten and he swallowed again painfully.

 

Charlie finished the crown and approached the girl. He took his time, wanting to soak up both Jason's torment and Penny's. No longer listening to his mother has freed him, he wanted the girl to burn for a reason of his own. Not because of her sins, but to break her cousin. Charlie wanted to see Jason shatter, he wanted to watch the hope fade forever from his eyes. He wanted to make Jason, grovel, beg and fear him. And he will do whatever it takes to make that happen.   

He had left the girl's head unfettered, he wanted to let her struggle against wearing the crown, Charlie wanted to watch Jason's reaction. Charlie wasn't disappointed. Penny screamed and whipped her head back and forth, spitting and biting at his hands. It took a moment to catch her head and begin to fix the crown to her so it wouldn't fall off. Small trickles of blood came down her face as Charlie made sure the thorns sunk in a little to affix it properly.

Charlie's heart soared to hear Jason crying out to his cousin, he sounded close to tears, close to a breakdown and he reveled in it. He stood back to admire his handiwork on Penny. Then he grabbed one of the flaming sticks on the very outer of the circle and moved it closer. That is when the best part of his night, in fact, he hasn't remembered having this much fun with kills ever before. Usually it was hard to enjoy because his mother didn't allow such sinful things as true joy.

Charlie was glad she was dead. As he smiled at the fire inching closer to the girl's feet, he thought how glad he was that his mother was dead.  It was a revelation for him and caused him just as much joy as his adventures today. He was aware that things will change now, he felt freed from invisible chains and wanted to celebrate this. Instead of the fireworks he felt in his brain, Charlie was happy to settle for a wonderful fire full of a screaming young pretty girl.

How amazingly freeing it felt to admit that he truly wanted to do it, that he liked to do it, sinner or not.  

All set to watch the girl slowly burn, to witness the agony of Jason's loss, Charlie kept just bringing the outer circle of fire closer to the sobbing girl.

 

Laurence fought himself. He stepped forward and nearly screamed his words, terrified, in tears, sweating but he had no choice. "I AM A SINNER! PLEASE! DON'T BURN PENNY, SHE IS INNOCENT! BURN ME! I CAN TAKE HER PLACE, I HAVE SINNED AND HID IT FROM YOU!" He panted in sheer horror as Charlie turned slowly to stare at the boy with such a chilling look that Laurence wanted to take back his words. The words tripped over one another, forced out in a babble of confession.

"I'm sorry...I should have told you sooner but I was scared. I am scared, you know that I am. But I sinned before I met you and it haunts me, so maybe I am the real one to burn! I had a medication change and I...I raped a woman, I beat her and raped her. My lawyer and parents got me the lightest sentencing possible and I was never really punished for my terrible sin. I am sorry...I never wanted disappoint you, Sir. But burn me, not her, please."    

Jason started to laugh again, it was higher and with more screech to it. "Do it! He is a little pussy and a fucking rapist too! Burn him and let Penny go! You want sinners, there ya go! Right the fuck in front of you, asshole! Guess you should do better background checks on your henchmen, huh?" Charlie was ignoring Jason and keeping his eyes pinned on his defiant little Stick. He headed towards him with great menace, causing Jason to laugh harder and Laurence to drop to his knees.

Charlie stood looming over his disrespectful and yet utterly repentant boy, before he could say or do anything, another interruption occurred. Both Charlie and Laurence carried cell phones on their persons at all times. It was rarely used but Charlie had made sure he was on good terms with the townsfolk. He made sure that Laurence made them all aware of how to reach them at any time. After all, if there was an emergency, Charlie wanted the town to know they would help.

His mother had taught him to make your neighbors your friends, not your enemies. Distrust brings a criminal down faster than anything else. Charlie made sure the town had a great image of this place, of Laurence and himself. Which was good because that is why the sheriff texted that he was on his way towards the locked gate to chat with Charlie briefly. Better than the man trying to get through the gate or ring and get no answer. Or try to come in and see the damned bonfire and follow to it. 

Laurence didn't answer the piercing ring tone that had come from both his back pocket and Charlie's side one. He waited, cowering as Charlie checked his phone and then gave a growl of frustration. He grabbed Stick by his hair and yanked his face up high. "I do not have time right now. But we will discuss this. The sheriff is at the gate. Douse that fire and gag them while I speak to the man."


	21. Impulse

As soon as Charlie started to storm out of the clearing towards the yard and house, Jason and Penny both spoke.

Jason growled, "Little henchbitch, if you think you can muzzle me, you just go for it. I'll bite a fucking finger off and eat it while you cry and bleed." Penny was a bit more reasonable even though desperation threaded her voice. "Stick? Stick, thank you for trying but I don't think it worked. Please, he will only kill all of us when he gets back. Just release me and I know a way out for all of us. You just need to climb in the trees, okay? I can show you, just please don't let him burn me alive." Jason began a litany of threats and insults. 

"My name is Laurence, not Stick." That only caused another round of pleas from the girl and curses from the bully. Grabbing his own head, Laurence hissed, "Shut the fuck up. I can't help you if you won't shut the fuck up." Penny and Jason both went silent, one staring in suspicion, the other in wild hope. With a small cursing litany of his own, Laurence ran over to Penny and started to loosen the chains.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Laurence, thank you." He nodded then shied away from Penny's desperate gratitude as shame fell on him.

"Just go, if you know a way through the trees, go and keep going. Do not go to the town or the main roads, just get as far as you can and never look back. It's all I can do for you. Go as soon as I get this off you." Penny got one slim wrist free and whispered, "What about you and my cousin?" Laurence shook his head. "No, I can't go that far. Besides, if he loses Jason, his main focus and me, who just betrayed him, plus you? He would never stop hunting us, not ever. Just you, he will search for awhile, but his urge to punish me and your cousin will be in his mind too. He won't hunt as hard once he knows you have left his property. Your best chance is to go alone."

Jason blinked hard, trying not to tear up as he heard Penny sob. "Can you at least release Jason and he can just...fight Charlie in the woods, on his own terms?" Jason called over in a voice that cracked but was calm. "Hey, sweetie. It's okay. I want you to take the pussy's advice on this, okay? You go and get as far as you can. No police, no towns, you know our house rules, our family pacts, right? Just get as far as you can go and then be an injured orphan with amnesia. Remember that was the secondary plan Trent and I made for you? If something went wrong and you had to go it alone? Well, here it is. The second plan in action. Now take off and make me proud."

Laurence helped Penny with the second wrist and asked her mildly, "Both of you don't care that the police are here? You could be rescued if you screamed, I mean, not really, Charlie knows what he's doing...but...why? Most victims would want to reach the police but not you. Why?" Penny whimpered in pain and anxiety,"Please...my cousin has warrants out and doesn't need any police. He doesn't want to go to jail." Laurence tilted his head as he started to help get the crown out of her skin. "Ahh...do the legs first! Please! I can take the crown off later, it hurts too much, I'll scream and he will know!"

"Alright, ankles first then. So...that makes no real sense, you know. I mean, look at what Charlie has done to Jason already. And we know he is going to murder him. But...jail is worse than being murdered slowly by Charlie?" Penny gave no answer to that, only watched to see if Charlie comes back while Laurence used pliers to release the barbed wire. It was twisted into very thick coils and difficult to remove.

Jason saw Laurence pause to look up at him and it took so much maddening patience not to threaten or swear at him. He saw that the bastard wouldn't continue until he was answered. Fucking asshole was as bad as the killer!

"Fine, keep working on her and I'll tell you, okay? Our family...were bad people into bad things. It was too late for me, I was already a criminal just like the others, almost as bad. But Trent and Penny were not, they were smart and good. So I was smuggling them, my friends and I were smuggling them out to give them a chance somewhere else. Penny is only sixteen so it's technically a kidnapping. And if she is caught, she has to go home. The punishment at home for betrayal isn't any better than what Charlie is offering. So no police. Just let her go, okay? I will stay nice and quiet while you get her out of that thing. Then I will hang here and stay quiet until Charlie comes back. All I care about right now is you letting my little cousin go free. I will even thank you for it after."

It was clear the end of that was very hard for Jason to get through but Laurence appreciated the effort. "I am letting her go. Don't worry."

 

Charlie walked fast, then jogged until he reached the front gate. His daily grueling workouts paid off as he strolled through the gate, not even truly out of breath. The old sheriff was as crooked as a man could be and a sinner. Charlie and Stick used the computer to help him research every prominent person in town, including the sheriff. Rumors of him abounded and most were actually true according to witness accounts, reports and more.  He was a man who liked no trouble in his town and will do anything to keep things calm and quiet. They keep to their own and expect all to act in a way that doesn't cause him or the town problems.

He also enjoyed the power and perks that came with his position and all knew that. Charlie hoped that the man was only here on some dumb community thing as he has in the past. But it was night, it was past ten, surely, the sheriff cannot be here on a casual call. The thick gray mustache on the crafty eyed older man quivered a little as he offered a shiny meaningless smile at Charlie. He was hoping that Stick would show instead, too bad for him. Maybe my talking will drive him crazy and make him leave faster. Charlie's smile was full of cheer at his own joke and he beamed the small curve of his lips at the man.

"Good evening, Sheriff. Is something wrong, Sir? Sorry it took me so long to get here, but like I texted you, I was in back. Laurence went to bed a little bit ago or into his apartment. Not sure, but if he was awake he would have come out." Charlie made sure to speak as long as he could tolerate, just to watch the Sheriff's eyes fill with a glaze and his feet shift with awkward impermanence.

"Yes, no problem, I understand. I am sorry for coming so late to your place, probably waking you up or scaring the hell out of you. It's not a huge thing, but more of a routine response. Some hikers up on the hills, they saw a white van all crashed to hell at the bottom. Cleaned out, no humans, just the van. So I took a quick check of the license on the van and oh, boy, things got interesting fast. Can I just show you these pictures real fast, Charlie? Just need to know if you've ever seen these folks. They are wanted, all of them, even the girl. All of them part of family that is a militia group, fanatics, into drugs, human trafficking, murder and more. Bad fucking group and so we understand, I understand what these kids did...but...they murdered their parents, their siblings. Eleven dead and they are on the run."

Charlie hid gibbering glee inside of him as he tried to carefully look at each picture. He gave a shudder and pursed look of distaste at the same young sinners he killed earlier. Sniffing at the picture of Jason and giving a shake of his head at the photo of Penny, same sweet features but her eyes looked harder now. "I would remember if any of them showed here. No offense, but I don't usually like or get those kind of guests." Sheriff gave a chuckle as he took the pictures back. "Ah, yeah, Charlie, I am sure you'd remember them. We all know you run a respectable, no nonsense place and we appreciate that. You like your privacy to do as you will and we like things nice and quiet around here."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment and then Charlie nodded. He understood the look in the man's eyes. "I am always grateful and proud to be considered part of the community. You know, I almost forgot something. I meant to put a check in the mail to your office, wanted to make a contribution, I heard about deputy Gibbles having heart surgery. It puts a strain on your men and it's our responsibility to help out our civil servants. Do you mind if I just give this to you now? Since you are already here?"

The smile and mustache quiver returned as the sheriff stretched his back and nodded, looking away. Money and impatience at listening to the slow speech was enough to keep the sheriff from wanting to come inside.

"That is just fine, Charlie. I appreciate you offering such a hefty support for us. Always can rely on you, son. Well, glad things are quiet and good here. You see them, you just ring me up. Keep things locked up tight and get some sleep." Charlie waved pleasantly as the pompous old coot drove off. He just lost nearly a thousand dollars so the sheriff doesn't come wandering through his property.

His faithful innocent bumbling Stick was confessing sins and offering to take Penny's place. That took priority. Then he was going to enjoy watching Jason's face as Penny burned. But first, oh first he wanted to explain to his boy what kind of true sinner he stupidly just tried to save.


	22. Where Bad Boys Go

It took every inch of Jason's willpower not to scream at the stupid fucking Stick cunt as he cut the wires around Penny's ankles with shaking hands. Then he had to fiddle with the damned chains looped around around her ankles and wrists. Penny finally fell forward into the boy's arms then staggered to her feet. Laurence only held her until she could stand and walk on her own.

Jason began to urge her to run, leave, damn it, right now. But the stubborn foolish girl ran to him first. She hugged him tightly and the pain from all the burns and bruises was agony but that Penny was free was heaven. "I love you, I'm so sorry! I don't want to leave you to him!"

"You have to, Penny! You need to climb and get the hell away from here, please! I love you too, now go! Hurry before he gets back! Go!" Jason was in tears now and he was only happy that Charlie was missing it. So was Penny and she ran away, then he heard her scurrying up a tree and none of his pains mattered so much anymore. Laurence hugged himself and leaned against a tree, he couldn't believe he just did that. He knew he was depressed but he must truly be suicidal. His mind has gone crazy and the result is he put himself in the greatest of harms way.

He was crying too but not over Penny anymore. How could he have betrayed his own master like that? After all that Charlie has done for him? And he was filled with shame, guilt and remorse that was surely too late. Jason was composing himself but Laurence was breaking down, sagging to the ground, shoulders shaking, head down. Jason heard some sniffles and sneered at him but said nothing. He was ready to die now if he had to, fine. But first he would get to see Charlie's defeat by his own little bitch. He would see Charlie's anger at being bested by a little girl. Jason would die knowing that Penny at least stood a good chance of survival now. It was enough.

 

Charlie walked back into the clearing with a small satisfied smirk upon his face that disappeared fast. Things were certainly not as he left them. The cross was empty, wires cut, chains undone and no girl. Stick was turning himself into a pretzel while sobbing against a tree and Jason had a very irritating gloating look on his face. "Fuck you, Charlie, you fucking maniac! You only get me after all, ass-wipe! My cousin is going to be long gone and your own bitch betrayed you! How's all that feeling for you?"

Jason's voice was hoarse and more of a croak, his words half fading but Charlie got the gist of it. He decided he was going to castrate him, piece by piece later. Turning to stand over Stick, Charlie rumbled out, "What did you do?" Trembling, the boy got to his knees, his head down and he spoke in broken sobs. "I'm sorry, Sir. I never meant to be bad, to be so disloyal. But I just can't watch you burn her to death, Master, I mean, Sir. I can't, I'm so sorry. Penny said she knew a way over the fence by climbing over the trees."

"You miserable fucking traitor! Don't fucking tell him! You stupid asshole!" Jason raged but neither of them paid any attention to his outrage.

A large fist entangled in Laurence's hair and yanked his head up so he could meet Charlie's eyes way up high. Laurence felt like a mouse trying to see a giant. The large menacing face was etched in disapproval and anger. Laurence's guilt flooded, drowned him and he blurted out, "Please, I'm so sorry I hurt you like that! I hate myself for it! I...I worship you and you terrify me and I just want to get your approval but...I couldn't watch her burn! Better a trap or a panicked fall or the wild dogs instead of me watching a teenager burn to death! I'm so sorry!"

Both Jason and Charlie each picked particular things they heard that struck a chord within them.

Through Jason's triumph of Penny escaping and his anger at Stick for revealing Penny's escape plan, he heard something that made him freeze, heart pounding. The pussy said "better a trap get Penny"? Was that fence not really the end of the property after all? Were planted traps, wild dogs and and another fence waiting for Penny? Or just scattered traps, then wilderness full of beasts and pitfalls nature itself provided? He wasn't going to ask, he wasn't going to give Charlie the satisfaction of upsetting him further.

Charlie heard Stick call him Master, refer to him as his master. Stick worshiped him, wanted his approval and was concerned that he hurt his Master? Mother's faded voice hissed sinners, hissed liars but Charlie wasn't interested. This wasn't some sinner, this was Stick and he had been bad, yes, very bad but he was repentant. Charlie would be prepared to make Stick's punishment an awful one that the boy will never forget. But he would not kill nor torture his boy the way he would to his prey. That is what he wants these victims to be, not sinners, no, they are prey. He hunts them because he likes to and let his mother chew upon that!

"Bad Stick. Bad boy. You wanted to save an innocent girl, Stick? That sheriff was here because of her, him, all of them! They murdered her family, his family...eleven people. You let a killer go, Stick! Stupid bad boy! You are lucky that there is no way out for her over the fence!" Laurence cringed from the loud angry words being spat at him from the merciless face stuck in his. He whimpered and whispered apologies but Jason was going wild, thrashing and screeching.

Jason has gone from swearing to not react to being unable to help himself. Listening to the man speak was fucking painful, every word has a pause after that made Jason want to smash his own head in. But it was listen and be annoyed or feel his own terrible pain. He heard there was no real way out for Penny and exploded in sheer frustration and rage. Penny would die alone, freezing in some trap or shredded by wild dogs.

"You fucking cocksucker! It can't be true, you can't own the entire fucking area! How the fuck can a mutant illiterate retarded giant, ignorant, bible thumping redneck killer cunt like you possibly have enough money to own and trap all of the damned mountains and woods? Huh? Know what, though? It's okay, that is fucking FINE, ASSHOLE! YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M GLAD YOU SENT THE SHERIFF AWAY, THERE WAS NO REASON TO MUZZLE US! SHE WILL FUCKING SURVIVE YOU LIKE SHE SURVIVED THEM! AND IF PENNY IS FORCED TO, SHE WILL KILL YOU THE WAY SHE HELPED KILL HER FAMILY!"

 

Charlie dropped Stick and stepped over the cringing ball of repentant boy to walk over calmly to Jason. He was feeling a bit better already. Jason wasn't flipping the way he would if Penny were burning in front of him. But he was already getting unhinged at the thought of the girl still dying regardless of any action taken. This man cannot stand to lose and the only thing he has left to lose is the girl. Jason no longer seems to care if he dies but he isn't willing to believe that his cousin will die, it was the one thing that would break him.

Charlie smiled and stood so close to him that Jason's naked body, those burns were pressed up against him. As expected, Jason was repulsed and nearly hung himself trying to dig his toes in and go backwards. Charlie watched Jason strangle himself to get away which was futile and spoke. "I don't need to chase her. I have two fences, two properties. I don't care about sins anymore. I care about you watching Penny die. So I will go get her before the dogs or the traps do if we are lucky. But I don't want to leave you out here where you can cause trouble. Here, let me help you finish choking yourself out."

Charlie grabbed the chain and gave a small yank, watching as the man's eyes turned up. He released the chain and quickly held the limp man up while administering another dose of sedation. With a short bark of "Follow!" to Stick, Charlie slung Jason over his shoulder and headed back inside the house. He headed for the door to the red zone and Stick rushed ahead to open it.

Laurence shrieked in terror when Charlie grabbed his hair and dragged him into the red zone too.

 


	23. Becoming New Things

Stick wailed apologies and grabbed onto Charlie's leg making him need to suppress a smile at the foolish panicked antics. Charlie ended up dragging Stick on his leg while carrying the now stirring and groaning Jason. Hurrying, Charlie went into a room that had several cages, swinging chains with hooks or manacles hanging from the ceiling. His boy paled at the menacing sight and cringed low, releasing his Master's leg. Eyes dilated in terror, Stick scurried on his butt until he hit a wall then curled into himself, only his eyes and a jumble of limbs. Charlie chuffed in humor even through his irritation at him.

Jason moaned as he tried to move his body under his own will but he wasn't able to do more than shove at Charlie. He found himself slammed to the hard ground then shoved into a cage. Before Charlie could slam the cage door shut and lock it, Jason started to kick out hard as he could. A large hand clamped tightly around Jason's left ankle and with a cruel smile, Charlie twisted until a loud crack made Jason scream in pain. Releasing the broken ankle, shoving it into the cage, Charlie shut the door and locked it with a key he put into his pocket.

Charlie began to walk towards his trembling ball of a boy and loomed over him. As much as Charlie wanted to take his time and punish his bad boy, he must go fetch the girl. He is hoping to retrieve her before she is killed by traps or dogs and that means he must hurry. With a heavy sigh, he reached down and lifted up Stick by his scrawny neck. With a surprised and fearful yelp, Stick stared with big eyes at Charlie, who held him up against the wall. Charlie pressed himself against the boy to feel the shaking better and glared into those adorable terrified eyes.

"Bad boys stay in the red zone. You have been very bad, Stick. You will behave and be very sorry for what you did. I will punish you later. You will have a chance to earn my forgiveness." Charlie swung his light bundle of boy towards the cages and Stick skidded onto the floor. Waiting until the boy peeked up at him, Charlie pointed to the cage next to Jason's. "Get in. Do not dare argue." Stick didn't seem to have any further interest in rebellion, he gave a sob and scurried into the cage. Curling up into a ball, he peered out imploringly, wincing at the clang of the cage door shutting and flinched at the click of the lock.

Charlie stared down at his two caged bad boys and gave a tiny mean smile. Something about this made him very happy. Not the behavior that put the males into his cages, the fact that he had them there. All his, two terrified prey, dependent upon him for even a drop of water or mercy. It made Charlie feel god like which sent the fading mother in his head go crazy. He left the room and went to go hunt down Penny while trying to ignore or destroy the mother whispering in his head over his sacrilegious thoughts.

Shaking his head every few minutes, Charlie used his mountain bike to easily get to the end of the fence where the girl would have gone over.

Using another key, Charlie opened a hidden gate in the fence and drove in the direction he was sure the girl would have ran. He thought of how he would burn her to death in front of Jason and Stick. Jason will rage and scream in despair, the hope dying out in his eyes. Stick will sob and beg, tormented at the sight of Penny burning, screeching. Both of them will be in helpless agony that can only be created or eased by him. It made Charlie hard and he wanted to push himself further into the thrumming of the bike to make the pleasure heighten.

 

Penny became many things this night.

First she was a monkey, swinging, climbing and then daring the scariest fucking jump she has ever taken. She wanted badly to shut her eyes but Penny had to see, had to grab at the right time. Penny flung herself from one tree over the fence into a very thin branch that snapped and tossed her hard into a huge bush. It was lush, full of leaves, berries and thorns. Then Penny became the world's biggest flesh pin cushion and whimpered as she crawled out, trying to not lodge the thorns into her body further.

Penny took a few moments to pick as many of the larger thorns out of her face, arms and legs before running. She figured out after a few moments that this was not safe land. There were traps here and Penny had to be more careful in watching for them. Her eyes were scanning everywhere but still, had a large rock not tripped her, Penny would have lost her right foot to a cleverly disguised bear trap. Penny grabbed a large stick and used it to sweep both the ground and air before she took anymore steps.

This took out running and even walking was somewhat slow going. She was sure it was temporary. It made sense that Charlie would put some traps right outside his property in case of escapees. And that is what she was, an escapee of a madman. What was of concern was making sure that she got help without getting authorities in her business. As much as Penny wanted justice for her brother, cousin and friends it wasn't going to be possible. At least not until she can find a way to go about it. Just like Trent and Jason taught her, Penny had to focus on survival first then justice later.

Just like with their families.

 

It was apparent that her family was wrong from the time Penny can remember. But questions and morals were not something welcome by Penny's parents or any other relative. Any challenge or defiance from a child was handled hard, violent and fast. Penny watched her brother and cousin become increasingly haunted as they were forced into the family work.

She was the only one besides Jason that knew Trent was getting too close to one of the endless pretty girls in chains that was taken into the trailers behind the house. Deep past the fields and into the trees, long metal boxes that held crying girls and boys, waiting to be moved and sold. Penny's only job concerning them was she brought the nice clothes that the girls had to wear while the boys took their picture.

Trent and Jason had the job of feeding, watering and washing the human products. They would try and calm them, give them chocolate and if that didn't work, they used threats and mild force. Penny would help the sad kids into the nice clothes and their pictures would be taken. Then the clothes were given back and Penny got another outfit ready for another sad person. But there was a girl who Trent would come and talk with even when her picture was done and it wasn't feeding time. Jason worried that Trent would fall in love and do something stupid over it. Penny agreed with this and both weren't surprised that they were right.

Their father found out and was furious. He beat Trent badly then made him watch while he raped the pretty teenager. Since their parents weren't all stupid, they knew that Jason and Penny knew and helped keep this secret. So they were brought out too, into the circle of angry relatives. To stand near a bloody bruised Trent and the crying girl. They all had to witness as every male relative raped the girl except Jason. When they tried to force him into it, Jason screamed that he wasn't going to do it. That he believed Trent had a right to find love and if it was with this girl, so be it. His beat down was only slightly less than Trent's. Penny didn't cry or scream, she gave the usual stoic look she always offered.

Penny didn't even react when her mother and aunts came forward to beat the girl to death. She didn't react until that night when she cut her mother's throat while she slept. Then Penny calmly went to tell her brother and cousin what she had done. The boys took it from there and Penny had zoned out. She remembers the screaming of family members and then being in the van. With a faint scent of fire still in her nostrils but mostly free clean air.

Just like the air now and Penny hears an engine in the distance.

 

It's Charlie and he is looking for her. Penny was a survivor but Charlie was way bigger and he knew this area better than she did. She began to head into the small pathways between large boulders, heading for the areas a bike cannot fit. He can only search for so long and go so far if he doesn't want to be caught himself. Penny was sure that public land was visited at least on occasion. Maybe hunters or hikers or those lost on the road with a flat tire!

Filled with determination and hope, she scrambled up a small incline and grabbed onto silver wire. Screeching, Penny fell and rolled as her newly flayed fingers screamed in ragged nerve endings. Penny forced herself back up when she finally skidded to a halt. The engine was louder and Penny had no time to worry about her injuries. Swearing at herself for being so stupid, to forget the man will booby trap until he can't anymore, Penny headed for the cluster of trees nearby. Dashing into the trees, but wary of wires and who knows what else, Penny stopped and inched forward. 

The engine cut off and Penny knew she was out of time. The man will hunt now and she went straight up a tree like a squirrel. Smothering screams, Penny forced her fingers to ignore harsh bark, finding slippery purchase until she was high up. That is when Penny saw just how truly fucked she was, as Jason would have said. She could see now that the barbed wire she grabbed onto wasn't leading to anything more than another fence. It was just more fenced in land and Penny was pretty sure it was all Charlie's. And there was the giant himself, armed and searching for her. Penny put on her most stoic face and pretended to be invisible.

Charlie looked up at the trees and waved at her. Penny lost her cool and her inner panicked squirrel came forth as she began to scurry across branches while Charlie whistled, following under her, readying his gun. When dogs started to howl and bark, Penny started to cry a little. Penny can out climb and outrun a maniac for quite some time but Penny can't outrun dogs if she hits ground.

Which is what Charlie is hoping for as he begins to shoot into the trees, flush her out and get her to ground.


	24. Snarling Dogs

Jason went between groaning in pain, the burns raw and his ankle snapped, the skin turning swollen and black, to raging like the caged animal he has been turned into. He used his good leg to kick as hard as he could upon the bars. Dragging himself, Jason pressed hard into the cage door and nearly dislocated his fingers trying to feel for the lock. The sobbing little shit in the cage next to him spoke in a defeated voice.

"Don't bother hurting yourself. Charlie has these cages special ordered, no one can break out of them. Charlie has the only key. Just be glad he gave us the big cages with mats in them. The other cages are meant to squeeze you in while hard metal bars press hard into you from all four sides."

Jason had a new target and he roared, spittle flying as he threw himself against the bars on his left. He tried to get his fingers through his bars and into Stick's cage. His fingers barely poked in but the kid scooted backwards anyway. Pressing his back into the bars, the infuriating asshole finally shut up and didn't dare to raise his tearful eyes to Jason's fierce ones. Turning away, Jason curled up on the thin cold rubber he was supposed to be grateful for and tried to believe that Penny will get away.

As much as it pissed him off, Jason knew that Stick was right. There was no way out of the damned cage and with a broken ankle, Jason won't get far anyway. Jason is going to fight this maniac every step until he dies. He was resigned to this fate but he was full of dread over Penny. Thinking of Penny distracted him from his awful pain, but it produced a new kind of ache in his mind and heart. Jason envisioned her death by wild dogs, by a trap and by Charlie himself. All of these things could be happening and it was driving him crazy. Snarling, Jason sat up and looked over at the now silent, possibly dozing kid.

"Hey. Stick. Hey, wake up, princess. There you are, asshole. I want to know, I really need to know. Why the fuck are you helping him, huh? You could have saved all of us and instead you are right here with me. So much for loyalty points, eh? Nothing you do for him is enough. He is a maniac, a crazy fucking killer. For no fucking reason, he can decide to eat your damned face off. He brings back my cousin, burns her anyway and what does he do next? Kill us. Torture us and kill us. You could have stopped all this shit long before it got this far. You could have saved Trent and Penny...Charlie didn't have you in fucking chains. There wasn't a gun to your head when you sent us all to him. Penny and Trent were in the van, not even staying inside, you could have pretended to be locked up and closed. They might have got away at least. Why, you detestable fucking creep?"  

The narrow back, spine poking out his thin t shirt, it was all Jason could see of the kid. How the hell did he manage to make himself so small, like a damned armadillo but without any shell for protection. "Stick, it's fucking rude to ignore me. And it just might become dangerous. I've slipped past Charlie before. Just a small chance and I'll take it. Not to run or fight, I'll use my one small chance to come straight for you. How much damage do you think I can do to you before Charlie stops me? Do you want to take the odds that it won't happen? Face me and answer me when I speak or I'll fucking make sure I find a way to get you before Charlie kills me."

Jason felt a small bit of satisfaction when the kid shivered and turned over. Scared eyes flicked upwards at Jason's face then away as Stick sat up, wrapping his arms around bony knees drawn tight to his chest. Jason felt a bit steadier, a little more in control of at least one thing. "Better. Why did you help him? You let Penny go but you knew she would never actually have a chance. Why would you fucking do that, Stick?" The shiver turned into slumped shoulders, a shamed face and a whining mutter that made Jason want to hurt him.

"My name isn't Stick. Charlie calls me that but my name is Laurence. I got lured here for a job. I got a real good tour of the red zone and watched him kill a homeless man. Just because he needed an example for me. I was fucking terrified, I did try to resist at first, but Charlie hurt me, scared the shit out of me and took half my finger. It was safer, easier to just do as I was told and without my medications, with the guilt hanging on me...I am fucked up. And you can see how he always wins, right? If I didn't make Trent and Penny come in and Charlie found out, what would happen? He has cameras everywhere, there was no way he wouldn't notice them. He checks and even rewinds his footage to make sure there are never any mistakes. Or any trespassers. All I could do for Penny was hope that she had a different death than the one Charlie planned. So she wouldn't burn. There was nothing else I could do."

Jason snorted and sneered at him in disgust. "Nothing else you could do? You fucking coward. Did you say that Charlie was the one who named you Stick? Yeah? Then you are Stick now. Because only a broken down pet bitch of that killer would do what you did. So Stick you are. Hey, at least you aren't Laurence the rapist anymore though. Now you are just Stick, Charlie's little lapdog. An accomplice to a serial killer. I hope I get to live long enough to see at least some of Charlie's punishment for you. I heard him say he will let you earn his forgiveness. I wonder what that's gonna be like, Stick? He really likes eyes, do you think you might lose one of yours, at least for starters? What if he doesn't forgive you after all, Stick? If that happens and I'm alive for it, I will laugh so fucking hard."    

It was a bit of a shock to Jason to see Stick suddenly become the exact little shit lap dog he really was. As if the stress of being in the red zone and Jason's needling was all it took to rip that fragile mask away, all pretense to a humble victim dissolved. Stick's narrow face was feral and his words the yelping of a rabid Pomeranian as  Stick surged to whack hard into the cage. "I'll fucking rip your eyes out! See who loses their eyes! He will forgive me! He will, he has to, he is all I have now! You won't survive him! I hope I watch you die! I can fix things with Charlie! I will ask him, no, I will beg him to let me help kill you! To help torture and kill you! It will prove my loyalty! And you'll die while I fucking LAUGH!"

Jason didn't think his actions through, he just reacted. Lunging up hard against the cage, his face grinding hard into the bars, Jason's teeth came down hard on one of those thin delicate fingers poking into his cage. Stick gave a high screech as he yanked his hands back and tried to staunch the squirting blood with his shirt. Jason spit the half of a middle finger out onto the mat and smiled with a bloody mouth. "Fuck you, Stick. Here's a motherfucking clue, asshole. Torture me, kill me along with your fucking Master or just watch and applaud, doesn't fucking matter to me. I won't beg or break or grovel. I will scream, I will fight as long as I can and then I'll die. It's all over for me then, but you? You'll never get free of this living hell and I am betting it's only going to get worse for you as time goes on. I think I can die happy with that thought alone." 

His laughter seemed to drive Stick crazy. The slighter man started to screech curses at him and kicked hard at the cage bars in rage. After a moment, pain and blood loss hit Stick and he curled up to bemoan another shortened finger. Jason was also feeling his wounds and wasn't laughing any longer, he was trying to take deep calming breaths. Both lay sweating and wounded in their cages, panting in pain and Jason heard Stick speak in a faint voice. "I was Laurence still when I first got here. I don't know when I changed to Stick for real. I want to be Laurence but it's easier to be Stick." Growling, Jason responded, "He should have named you Coward or Pussy. Or if he wanted to keep it clean, he could have called you Bitch." They snarled and yipped a bit more then both fell into an uneasy doze.

 

Penny was done for and she knew it. Her arms were tired, the fingers that were half flayed were stiff and swollen. Climbing and leaping were near to impossible. She had a good run of it for quite a while but she was just...done. The frenzied dogs below had tracked her while her adrenaline had carried her past Charlie's attempts to knock her down. Charlie didn't seem upset or angry, just impatient and that is when Penny understood she truly had no chance of surviving. He was only waiting for what was happening to her now. Her body simply couldn't take anymore and sooner or later, Penny was going to either fall.

Leaning her hot face against the harsh bark of the tree, Penny shut her eyes tight and braced herself. She knew that this was her last tree branch, her hand has gone useless, her body was tired and weak. All that remained was Penny deciding how she wanted things to end for herself. Before she could dread it, think it through or lose courage, Penny made a quick decision. Charlie was nearly underneath the tree and trying to find a good view of her but was distracted by his leaping dogs. He snapped at the dogs, kicking hard at one while glaring at them. That is when Penny flung herself hard out of the tree and straight for the giant killer.

Charlie didn't expect a sixteen year old girl to land upon his shoulders from above. It knocked him off balance and the dogs landed upon them both, girl and killer.


	25. Feral Desperate Things

Charlie gave a shrill whistle that rose above the snarling, barking dogs and above the screams of the girl. He heard cracks from her body as he thudded flat, the girl riding him down. She had hit onto his shoulders so hard that for one terrible moment, Charlie thought the little brat had broken his neck. The time it took him to get any breath in, to be able to move his aching neck was enough time for the dogs to leap onto Penny, knocking her off Charlie. Her legs were splayed awkwardly and he saw they were splintered here and there with glistening bone. Arms over her face, the girl screamed as the sharp teeth sunk into her stomach, legs and arms.

At the whistle, the dogs backed away slightly, still growling, snarling, eyes pinned upon their prey. Charlie managed to get to his feet and stood there, trying to determine if he was truly injured. Rotating his neck and his shoulders, he decided it wasn't anything some painkiller and a hot shower couldn't help later. Scowling, Charlie stood over the bloody, writhing and panting girl. Her pain from the shattered legs and deep bites kept her from speaking, from even screaming. Good, Charlie wasn't in the mood to hear anything from Penny. He didn't care about her begging or pleading, he cared about Stick and Jason's reactions, not hers.

If anything, Charlie felt even more resolved about the girl's death than he had before. With his mother guiding him towards it, Charlie had been unsure on it, with Stick so concerned for the girl, he almost felt inclined to mercy. Now Charlie knew it was exactly the right thing to do. Just torturing and killing Jason wasn't enough, not after his challenges, not after his managing to slip through so many times. Not after kidnapping and hurting Charlie's boy. The way Jason looked at Charlie, even after being beaten, branded, chained and utterly helpless. Charlie needed, yearned not to just destroy Jason, but to break him. Burning Penny alive in front of him, that will surely do it.

And Charlie now saw that the girl was the reason Stick dared to be so disobedient. Stick needed to watch Penny die, it was going to be a very important part of his new harsh lessons. Charlie slung the bleeding, broken bad girl over his shoulder and carried her to his bike. Another short whistle to send the dogs off on their nightly hunts of four legged prey and he took the girl for her final visit to the red zone.

 

The faintest of sounds heard through the vents and Stick sat up, head tilted slightly. His face was pale and sweat beaded, hair sticking out everywhere and he made a whining sound deep in his throat. Jason stirred and opened one hostile eye. "Is your Master home, doggy? Was that a door slamming?" Stick didn't seem to even hear the insult and he gave a quick jerk of his head. "He's home." They strained to hear anything more from the air vents and after a minute they heard a high pitched scream so faint it might not have existed. With a dreadful moan, Stick hugged himself and whispered, "Penny is back too."

Jason gave a shriek of rage and pounded the bars uselessly. Stick whined and tucked himself into a ball at the back of his own cage. Both expected the door to burst open any second, full of a vengeful giant and a girl ready for burning. The minutes ticked by endlessly and the wait was torturous. Their own minds and bodies couldn't hold the tension and they sagged onto their mats, shuddering. Jason gave a small dry chuckle, it was rusty, he was thirsty as hell. All that screaming has given him one hell of a dry, sore throat.

"The cocksucker is going to bring her up here and burn her. Charlie won't be happy unless he murders Penny in front of me. He thinks it's going to break me. Does he really think I'll suddenly become a shriveling, crawling begging little beast like you or like his other kills? I mean, is he fucking stupid? It will drive me fucking crazy to see Penny die but it won't make me beg for mercy. It won't make me give your fucking Charlie big fearful eyes and I'll challenge him until I'm dead. If anything, I'm willing to die as long as I can make sure to piss him off in the end. I bet it will make your mutant master all kinds of fucked up to have me die still cursing him. I wonder who he will turn all that pent up anger on, Stick?"

His words were dull and slightly slurred, Stick was going back into his peaceful doze, it hurt and scared less there. "He is my Master, Jason. I will earn my place again, I will never be disloyal or bad again. I'll beg him to let me hurt or even kill you to prove my loyalty. It will hurt me to see Penny burn but not as much as it will hurt you." Stick swam past the waves of pain to drift in a half sleep, not really hearing Jason's threats.

 

The door burst open and the reaction was everything that Charlie was hoping for. He had taken time to prepare Penny in her own special room and view the cameras before coming in. The boys were both dozing and jumped up, startled, whacking their heads on the top of their cages. Stick went low and began to shake, Jason surged to his bars, clenching them and screaming curses. 

Charlie hunched down in front of Jason's cage and just watched the man bark like an angry wild dog. Jason tried to spit in his face but he was too dry. As if Jason were just some interesting new species, Charlie just stared at him. He watched as Jason swore, hurled himself against the bars and screamed until he was too tired, too spent to do more. Jason lay curled and dry heaving before Charlie opened the cage door. Charlie moved fast, grabbing Jason by his swollen ankle and yanking him out onto the floor. Jason screamed in agony, trying to push the large hand off his shattered bone.

The hands disappeared to be replaced by a boot resting lightly upon the injury. Even just that small bit pressure was enough to shoot fireworks of pain through Jason. He got the point and stayed still, snarling and glaring up at Charlie. The maniac smirked and held out a pair of open handcuffs. "Hands. Now." A tiny tap upon the jagged bone with the heavy boot and Jason cried out, thrusting his arms up. Charlie cuffed the wrists and moved away from Jason, leaving him to curl his legs under himself protectively. Jason looked longingly at the open door just feet away as the giant turned his back to him.

Hunching down in front of Stick's cage, Charlie was amused even though he made sure his face was stern. This wasn't a feral barking beast, no, this was a chastised puppy. Charlie wasn't as amused at the sight of the blood drenched torn cloth covering the finger stump. As always, Stick tends to get hurt. Stick was groveling, his stomach and chest pressed on the mat. Large eyes and a tiny terror filled voice babbling through clumps of sweaty hair made Charlie want to laugh but he stayed stoic.

Following exactly the same thing as he did with Jason, Charlie waited until Stick ran out of apologies and pleas. He waited until Stick just collapsed sobbing, silent and still, before opening the cage door. Then he reached in and pulled Stick out by his mop of hair. Stick gave a yelp but didn't dare to anything but try to crawl forward to alleviate the pain in his scalp. Charlie stayed in his crouch and yanked his boy's face to close to his own. "One chance, Stick. Only one to earn forgiveness. Be very good or pet turns to prey." Stick had remained breathless while Charlie spoke, he was filled with both hope and dread with each coming word. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

With a harsh tug on the snarled hair, Charlie ordered, "Not Sir. Master now." Stick gave a tiny whimper and responded instantly. "Yes, Master." Charlie caught the sight of Jason squirming across the floor towards the open door. With a heavy sigh, Charlie dropped Stick to the ground and stood up.

He followed after Jason slowly allowing him to make it across the doorway before stomping hard on the healthy ankle. Charlie made sure to break it, causing Jason to howl and thrash. "Crawl and squirm all you want now." He kicked Jason in the stomach to make him curl up, heaving and breathless before he dragged him back into the room and shut the door, locking it. Stick had remained where Charlie had dropped him and flinched when his Master stepped over him to reach a shelf. Charlie pulled down the rattling chains and loved how both men cringed at the sound of it. He wrapped it around his forearms and grabbed small padlocks.

Jason had tears of pain streaming down his face but still sneered up at Charlie, his eyes full of anger and challenge. Stick peeked up at Charlie with fearful submissive eyes and it amused him to see the extreme difference of the two. Before Charlie could take a step forward or blink, Jason did yet another shocking thing. He suddenly seemed to notice that Stick was within reach and lunged towards him, teeth gnashing, hands grasping for purchase. Stick gave a short shriek as he tried to skitter backwards out of reach. Charlie swung a length of chain as if it were a whip and it cracked hard into Jason's back.

Another as the man howled and this time the chain caught across both shattered ankles. Jason gave a hoarse guttural cry and curled up tightly to protect himself. "Bad dog." Jason could barely be heard as he snapped out a muffled "fuck you" from under his arms. This earned him a kick to the kidneys and the chain swung and fell twice more. The man cried out but shielded his head and broken ankles the best he could. He had nothing more to say and Charlie leaned over him. "Bad dog." This time Jason said nothing but he was tensing and he was trying very hard not to snarl at Charlie. Jason allowed Charlie to attach the chain to his handcuffs.

Charlie yanked the fierce man to him by dragging him inch by inch, grinning with clear malice. Jason growled but was dragged forward, even has he tried to pull away. The length of the chain Charlie was using a leash became a whip again, striking Jason another three times. Charlie reached down and grabbed Jason's snarling face and uttered one word that stopped his struggles. "Penny." Jason panted heavily, he hated being touched by  this giant repulsive killer and he hated being so helpless even more. Only Penny could matter enough to keep a goal in sight, at least for now. So Jason stopped his fight and stared at the maniac's eyes. "What about Penny? Where did you put her, you fucking lunatic? Don't you burn her, you hear me? I want to see her, before I die, let me see her!"

"Stop fighting. See Penny. Bad dog gets pain and the cage. Good dog sees Penny." The thick ponderous words drove Jason batshit and he couldn't help himself as he stared into those cold black hole eyes. "I am not your dog. If I was a dog, I'd have ripped your fucking throat out. I want to see Penny, I'll go where you want as long as Penny is there."  Charlie laughed in a way that made Jason flinch and growl. "You are whatever I want you to be now. Right now I see just a bad rabid snarling bitch. Maybe I will name you. Like I named Stick." Nothing could have made Jason's eyes fill with such blank fear and horror. Jason covered it fast with rage and told Charlie to go fuck himself again. This earned another few whacks with the chain and a flurry of kicks. 

Charlie stopped when Jason was curled up and moaning, too sore for the fight. He gave a look over to Stick, who was cowering nearby. "Follow, Stick." His nervous boy nodded and whispered, "Yes, Master."

 

Charlie smirked down at Jason then started to walk, forcing the man to attempt to crawl rather than be dragged with minimal success. Behind that spectacle came Stick, tiptoeing and wringing his hands, sobbing quietly. Charlie took them to the room he has made special for Penny who was already presentable for viewing. Jason screamed in defiant frustration and attempted to squirm past Charlie to reach his cousin.

Penny was set up in the center of the room. Hands and feet were chained to the new metal cross beams, in a mockery of a real crucification. One her head was a wreath of barbed wire that not only sunk deep into her forehead but was wrapped around the beam itself, anchoring her head tightly in one position. The area under her was wood and metal, a small pit to keep the fire contained. Fumes from already poured gasoline stung Stick's eyes and burned in Jason's throat. Penny's eyes were open but slightly glazed. She burst into tears at the sight of her injured cousin attempting to squirm to her. "No! Jason, wait, please! Listen, I...I spoke with Charlie, okay? I did...for us...for you."

Jason was wild and shook his head, staring at Penny then at Charlie. "What? What do you mean? I don't understand! Penny...let me at least go hug her!" Charlie growled and grabbed the man's neck to drag him right before Penny. He forced Jason onto his hands and knees then waited, with a smug triumphant smirk that made Jason desperate to murder him. Penny tried to speak calmly, but her confidence was rapidly slipping away.

"Listen, Jason. Charlie gave me a choice. He told me one of us had to burn and die. The other could have another chance at survival. It's my gift to you, Jason. You saved me when I needed saving, I told you I'd find a way to pay you back whether you liked it or not. Here it is. Live, survive and fight until you find a better way. I am okay with this. Charlie promised me mercy if I made a choice. And I did. You survive. I love you, Jason."

The reason Charlie had the extra chains wrapped around his arm became evident very fast. Jason freaked and kept trying to lunge for his cousin. He tried to frantically get Charlie to change his mind which was quite amusing and satisfactory to the killer. "Take me instead! Put me up there and burn me instead! Or burn that fucking pussy Stick, hell, he OFFERED TO BURN! We all are sinners here, including that fucking lapdog! Burn me and him, just let Penny go!" When Charlie shook his head at Jason with that smirk, the man started to try and climb the chain to reach Charlie, like a wild dog, biting and trying to deliver weak punches.

With little difficulty, Charlie subdued his new wild feral bitch. He kicked Jason in the stomach and while the man was trying to breathe, Charlie lifted the man up. Slamming Jason into an old dental chair he had, he wrapped chains around his head, neck, shoulders and legs. "Watch. Penny burns for you. So watch." Jason thrashed and screeched with his new scratchy faded hoarse voice, as Penny went between sobbing and begging her cousin to calm down.

Stick had stayed in the doorway, pressed against the old musty wall. He had remained quiet and still until now. Until his Master handed him a match and ordered, "Burn her. Show me you are loyal, Stick. Burn Penny alive for your Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to think of a good nickname that Charlie can give Jason. Any ideas, readers?


	26. Burnt Out

Charlie felt amazing, he felt like a god and fuck his mother, she is dead, who cares what she thinks anymore? She was an abusive bitter obsessed bitch and he knew the truth now. She was only trying to suppress his true urges by using her damned religious insanity. He was going to kill anyway, it was just a matter of why he killed. His mother made him believe it was for a cause. But it was all wrong. Charlie hunts humans because it's fun, it feels right and he becomes a god.

He may talk so slow that most folks fidget, try to get away or get irritated. People see Charlie and they always are repulsed or frightened at his appearance. Due to his speech, his huge bulk and his bald head, sharp narrow eyes and large teeth in a thin smile, they assume he is either dangerous or disabled in the soft gray matter inside that caveman shaped skull.

When Charlie is in the red zone, everyone looks at him exactly how he wants them to. He becomes their god and no one is more important. If he chooses to speak to them at all, if he even deems them worthy of his words, his speech pattern becomes a sudden plus for him. Instead of making the victim irritated or bored by the slow coming words, they hang upon each one. They wait, staring with wild terror and hope, anticipation nearly killing them as this man slowly judges them.

Charlie loves this image and embraces it fully, becoming his own terrible religion. And he has decided the best way to truly signify and celebrate this change, this amazingly freeing change in his life. It begins with the burning of Penny. And who better to assist him than his loyal if misguided pet? To show his loyalty as the disciple of the god and master he worships?

Penny screamed out to Charlie, pleading, he was to give her something before the fire began. Charlie had hoped she would forget but he was a god, he can offer some mercy if he so chooses. It was a paltry thing, a shot of morphine that will make her feel better all the way until the first lick of flames touch her skin. No point in telling Penny that. She has taken it all quite well and Charlie had received quite a fun game out of her. Now she has become useful as a punishment and tool for his disciple and mongrel to learn from.

Stick was sobbing, his hands trembled but he was ready to do as he was told. He had whimpered his "Yes, Master." Charlie gave the girl the shot and then he dragged the chair Jason was in closer. He didn't want him to miss a single detail. Jason was focused on threatening Stick while trying to thrash the best he can. "Don't you fucking light that, do you hear me? I'll come for you, I'll find a way to kill you, I swear it! No, no no, don't you fucking, NOOO! I HATE YOU!" Penny looked at her cousin with glazed eyes and a mild smile. Her voice was soothed by the drug coursing through her system. "No, don't be like that, Jason. I love you and it's okay. I feel alright, please calm down."

 

The second I light this, the very moment I commit this girl to burning alive, I truly lose the Laurence part of me forever. This one thought cut through Stick's mind, even through Jason's raging threats and Stick's fingers trembled. He thought hard on this for the few moments he had while Charlie dosed the girl and dragged Jason over. The moment didn't last nearly as long as he really needed. It really wouldn't have mattered, the answer was already made, repulsive or not. Stick closed his eyes and lit the fire. He heard Penny and Jason scream, internally he heard Laurence scream. Fuck Laurence, he was a vile rapist and should die anyway.

Stick watched as he knew Charlie would want that. Tears poured and he kept whispering, "Forgive me, Penny. I am so sorry, please, I'm so sorry. I'll go to hell and burn and when I do I hope they let you watch it."  Stick knelt and kept clasping his hands tightly as if praying, watching the girl suffer and he did pray, he prayed for two things. He prayed that Penny would die faster and end her suffering. He also prayed that his Master would never ask him to kill another person again. Stick was sure that his nightmares will be full for quite some time now. And his vomiting will come back hard too.

 

Jason was rage, pain, guilt, grief and he was screaming with almost no sound at all now. The thrashing actually did loosen some restraints, not enough to do any good. He watched his cousin, his lovely, brave, funny and smart Penny scream and burn away. He vomited at the smell of cooking human, that sweet pork like smell and he sobbed in relief when Penny succumbed to smoke inhalation and shock. It wasn't enough for that fucking sadistic monster, no, he made Jason and Stick watch until Penny was a black crusted horror before he put out the fire.

Charlie ignored his sobbing, grieving boy and stood in front of Jason. Giving the giant a look of bright hate and a smile that yearned to bite into flesh, he spoke in rapid harsh barks. "I fucking hate you. I despise you. I won't break for you. I won't beg, I won't grovel or fear you. I won't give you surrender, hear me, you cocksucking cuntbag? Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Just go ahead and finish the fucking games, yeah? What's next, a little more torture before the final big death? Go  for it, fucker, go on! DO IT!"

Jason couldn't help his shaking, his tears or his voice sounding like a fading hoarse ghost. He glared into those deranged orbs and challenged every inch of Charlie and his domain. "Fuck. You. Just get it going before I fucking get bored."  Stick gave a gasp and whimpered in terror, curling into a ball on the floor at the daring of Jason. He was fully prepared to hear Jason ripped apart piece by piece which is exactly what Jason was hoping for.

Charlie leaned close, just out of Jason's biting range and gave the most infuriating smug look. "No. I gave Penny my word. To let you live. So you don't get to die." The giant spoke and waited, as Jason sorted out what the meaning of this was. Jason suddenly felt colder than he ever has before, his teeth were chattering. He let those slow spoken thick words bounce in his skull and wanted to reject them. "You won't kill me? I don't get to die? You are planning what? To just make a fucking torture toy out of me? I'll never stop trying to fight, to escape and I'll challenge you every fucking time. How long can I live through all that? Not long, asshole."

With a smile, a truly radiant smile that made both Jason and Stick cringe, Charlie spoke. Jason and Stick found themselves paying attention to every word.

"I already have a pet that obeys, fears and worships me. Stick will pay for what he's done and go back to his place with some changes. You will live here, the red zone. You are my new feral pet. The one that provides me with challenge and fun when I do not have anyone in the red zone. I do not get visitors that I can take here that often. Just think of the fun you can have, Jason. When I do have victims, you can try to help them, try to use them against me, what fun we can have. I will give you your own way in the zone. I am going to let you try with all your might to come against me. And I am going to try with all my might to convert you into what I want. If I win, you might get to visit the other side of your new home someday. If you win, you get to spend the rest of your days wandering these halls, waiting for victims to watch die, waiting for me to come for you when I am bored."

Jason started to laugh, a hyena sound that was causing him pain but he couldn't stop. He finally was able to speak and his words were so hoarse that Charlie had to lean closer. "You will regret your choices, Charlie. Fine, I'll take your game, your deal, let's see who fucking wins! I'll take your victims, teach them how to fight you, how to challenge you! You'll end up with a fucking army coming for you, I will RULE the fucking red zone!" Charlie smirked and gave Jason a pinch on his cheek. It was so startling and humiliating that Jason was speechless. "Silly dog. I rule the red zone. I am your God and Master, even if you hate it, hate me, it is still true. No one will ever fear anything worse than me in the red zone. You are welcome to try though."

"You are fucking insane. You know that, right? Fuck you, its a damned joke and you know it! I have no way to survive here, my fucking ankles are shattered, can't even walk around! You are fucking with me. Just get on with it, alright?" Jason sneered and turned away. He was so tired, so full of grief and his pain was worse than anything he could have imagined. Charlie patted Jason's hair, causing the man to growl and try to bite. He received a hard slap across his face and then Charlie murmured, "Maybe I should take out your teeth first." The threat seemed real and Jason snapped his mouth shut, keeping it that way. The large hand ruffled his hair and Jason heard, "Good dog." He started to growl and the hand in his hair yanked hard enough to bring tears into his red swollen eyes.

Charlie was now over him completely, his large ugly face hanging just above Jason's. His head was pulled back so far it was pressing hard into the metal chair and chains. "Bones can be fixed, can heal. Or you will learn to crawl instead of walk.  A feral dog that hates it Master is all you are. You will be cared for like any dog would be. And you will slither and crawl and survive when no one else does. You will learn to walk again, you'll try and save my new victims. Each time I kill here, you lose another person to your most despised god. Whether you worship me with fear and love or hate and obsession, it's still worship, Jason. I am going to give you a new name. I need to think of a very good one. I will give you proof that I am telling you the truth. I'm going to seal our deal with a small gift for you. It is only the tiniest slice of justice, a sliver of mercy to you."

Jason was filled with relief when Charlie released his hair and moved away. He was horrified at what Charlie's plans were. Hoping it was all another game that led to any hellish end. Charlie walked over to his pet and pulled Stick up with a hand upon his scrawny throat. "My good boy made bad choices and must suffer for it so I can forgive him. And to prove I am being truthful that you are free in this red zone, I am letting you administer Stick's punishment."

 


	27. Punishment, Reward And A Gift

Stick winced at Jason's rough wild laughter and he bit his lip, desperate to plead with Charlie. How could he let that animal tear him apart? Doesn't Charlie understand that Jason will truly kill him? Does Charlie plan on having him die at that man's hands? He tried to stay silent but couldn't. Speaking in a timid small voice, Stick tried to be respectful but to be clear. "Master, please, Jason will kill me. He won't just hurt me...he said so himself when I lit the fire. He bit off my finger in the cage." 

Jason laughed louder and agreed with full cheerful malice.

"I can't wait to get my fucking hands on you. I can't fucking wait. I want to tear you to fucking shreds so bad, my dick hurts. You let me kill him, Charlie, you can fucking keep me as your enemy all you want." Charlie smirked and walked closer to Jason, dragging his pet with him. "No. I will have rules. I will make up what the punishment will be. You are never allowed to kill Stick. Not ever. If you murder my boy, I will remove your hands and feet. I will make you eat them. Then you will become my torture toy, chained by your neck and living in a cage until I pull you out to make you scream in agony. You'll be fed through a tube in your nose everyday to keep you alive. You will promise to never kill Stick or I will start your new life in a forever cage without hands or feet."

Charlie waited, staring, until Jason grumbled out, "I promise not to kill Stick."

"You will punish Stick only how I say to. And you will never try to maim him either, will you?" Jason glared at the little runt then he looked back at Charlie. "I promise to never try and kill or maim your little bitch. But I also promise to hurt him whenever I get a chance to." Stick whimpered softly as Charlie nodded. "Fair enough. Dogs do bicker and fight sometimes. But I will punish you for any serious injuries and I promise the punishments will make you regret your actions. No more biting parts off, no breaking bones." Jason snarled but he nodded. "You take all the fun out of revenge, Charlie." 

"You'll enjoy the revenge, Jason. You'll love every minute of hurting Stick and he will learn a valuable lesson. Won't you Stick? You will learn never to dare to be disloyal to your Master again. Won't you?" With a voice clogged with tears and fear, Stick responded. "Yes, Master. I will never be disloyal to you ever again. I promise." Charlie clutched Stick's throat tightly and growled into the narrow face. "The punishment will be bad. I will forgive you and let you back in your place after you suffer." Dropping the boy to the ground, Charlie gave a kick to him. Not as hard as he would have kicked Jason, but hard enough to cause Stick to cry out. "Crawl into your cage. I can't keep you loose while I release Jason. I won't let him touch you until he understands what I want."

 

Swallowing back a sob, Stick went fast on his hands and knees into the cage. He kept his head down low as Charlie locked the door and he curled up on the mat after he heard the boots walking away. Stick couldn't believe that Charlie would be so brutal to him! To let Jason hurt him? Doesn't Charlie understand how fast it would be for Jason to defy his rules? Jason will bite every piece of Stick he can right off, he will rip out his eyes with his bare hands! His bones will be snapped and his head crushed by angry fists before Charlie might be able to stop him! And to have it be Jason, the very man who beat him, who captured him, the cousin of the girl he burned to death?

Stick sobbed silently, terrified beyond anytime before. Charlie can give terrible punishments, ones that make Stick scream and cry and hurt for a long time afterwards. But Jason will do so much worse and he will make it last as long as he can. To be given discipline coldly by Charlie was one thing. Jason will be raging hot fury and he will not be able to control his own urge to destroy the person that assisted the deaths of his friends and family. Jason will promise Charlie anything he wants to get out of the chains. Then once he is free and gets his hands on Stick, Jason will break every single rule he was given.

And there is nothing Stick can do to change this. He doesn't dare try to beg or argue with Charlie. Not while he was still in the red zone and Charlie is acting so different, so cold and sadistic. He wants Charlie to forgive him and let him back on the right side of this place. Stick has to trust that his Master is going to be able to control Jason. That is harder than it should be since Stick has to trust Charlie but he knows he can never trust Jason.

He strained to hear past his own thoughts to at least mentally prepare for whatever was coming. Even though Stick was positive Jason wouldn't follow any rules anyway. But he couldn't really hear them. Charlie had bent over Jason, releasing him as slowly as he spoke. Both of them kept their voices low since they were face to face. Stick shivered and sobbed when he heard Jason give a demented laugh.   

 

Jason didn't deal well with emotions, never has. He has been through too many emotions recently and he was unable to cope with that. The grief, the sadness, the helpless, hopeless, utter drowning terror that wants to overwhelm him had to be rejected. Harshly and immediately buried under something more manageable. Such as pure molten lava fury to be poured over that little bitch. Jason couldn't wait for Charlie to release him so he could find out just how far he can go. He won't go far enough to end up without feet or hands in a cage. No, Jason knows to bide his time before truly challenging Charlie again. But he wants to make sure that Stick hurts as much as possible and that he remembers it every day of his pathetic life.

When Charlie came back over to the chair, Jason was already eager to begin. He waited with increasing impatience and fear of a trick as Charlie didn't begin releasing him right away. Instead, the giant leaned over him one more time. This time Jason put his own head back to meet him face to face. No point in giving the maniac another reason to yank on his damned scalp. Besides, Charlie doesn't care that he will stare him in the eyes, he likes the defiance, the sick fucker. So Jason stares into the eyes that he cannot understand or see anything human in. Eyes that might terrify Jason in nightmares while he sleeps but he won't ever let himself feel it or show it to this fucking monster. Charlie smiled and Jason bit his own swollen lip to keep from growling.

"While I take off your restraints, I will tell you what you may do to Stick. The last of the restraints won't come off until I am sure you will obey me." Jason gnashed his teeth and flinched at the pain from broken ones. Charlie spoke as his huge hands began to slowly remove restraints as Jason tried not to go insane. "You will not deliver a wild beating on the boy. The punishment must fit each crime clearly so Stick understands. For daring to defy my orders, you will remove all of his toenails and you may break any four toes of your choice." Jason sneered, unable to help himself, he interrupted Charlie. "And what does the fucker get for burning Penny?" Charlie moved his head back to allow his fist to crash in on the situation.

Jason spit blood and one more tooth out but not at Charlie. He wasn't stupid, mouthing off was one thing, spitting in Charlie's face could lose Jason any deals at all. Charlie stuck his face back in Jason's and his voice was a cold snarl that sent shivers down his spine. "Stick gets no punishment for burning Penny. He was obeying my orders. You are punishing him for things he did wrong." Charlie had stopped undoing the restraints and he glared at Jason. "Apologize for interrupting me." Jason would rather chew his own tongue off but he forced it out. "I'm sorry for interrupting you." He reminded himself that if he can get revenge on Stick, have a chance to heal and challenge Charlie again. This apology appeased the lunatic and the restraints were loosening again.

"You can bite him only enough to bruise, hit or kick him only enough to bruise. I'm going to fix your injuries first enough for you to do what is needed. You are almost completely free. If you attack me or try to lunge out of this chair, I won't bother to treat your ankles. I won't bother to give you painkiller while you are dealing with Stick. I'll leave you be as you are. Your ankles will never heal right and you will be deformed. Unable to walk at all probably." Jason gloried in the feeling of being free of restraints but he took the threat seriously. He couldn't risk never walking again, so he stays still and tense, hands curling over the metal arms of the chair. Charlie was careful to show the bottle labeled morphine before he drew it into the syringe. "Just enough to let me straighten the bones. You can have one more dose just before you see to Stick."

It hit hard with a cold pinch in Jason's arm then this almost choking pressure filled warmth bubbled up through him. The pressure faded away and left the warmth that covered over the pain with a fuzzy invisible blanket. Jason grinned foolishly at Charlie and laughed. "This whole deal isn't so bad after all, I guess. I get to be high as a fucking kite and beat the living fuck out of the cunt who killed my cousin. Man, I may just like this." Charlie gave a smirk to the demented laughter and cheerful slurred voice. "I am going to straighten your ankles and put tight bandages on them. It will really hurt. You have to stay still and not fight it. Or I'll have to restrain you again." Jason slurred out, "No problem. All calm here and just go for it, fix my ankles, nothing hurts right-AHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK!" It hurt like hell even with the morphine and Jason clenched tight to the arms of the chair, forcing, willing himself to stillness as his bones were righted.

"There. You'll have to crawl and slither for awhile longer. It's good for you, healthier and safer for you too while you are learning your new rules and home. To be on your knees before me, to have to crawl low before your God and Master in his house. When your bones heal, you will walk and run again but you'll always know that you have groveled before me whether you wished to or not. You will try and save victims, try and find ways to fight me but it will always be in the back of your head." Jason growled low in his throat but he said nothing, not daring to let Charlie provoke him. It might be another damned test to see if Jason will explode and do something to lose his chance. How deranged was this monster to think he was a god? Charlie chuckled watching the internal struggle in the wild new dog. He took a pill from a bottle and without warning, shoved his fingers in Jason's mouth.

Gagging slightly, Jason was repulsed and tried to use his tongue to push the fingers out. The taste of the flesh was salty and somehow, gritty, dirty and Jason was relieved when the fingers went away. What stayed was a bitter taste of a pill forming to a paste in his mouth. "Ugh, water, please? What was that?" Charlie gave him a few sips of a water bottle, not quite enough to rinse the taste away but at least it was a little better. "That was something to help you with Jason's punishment." Jason narrowed his eyes at Charlie with extreme suspicion. "What does that mean?" Charlie leaned close again and he had the syringe, rolling it back and forth as he spoke. Jason was leaning, pressing into the back of the hellish torture chair to find himself with Charlie nearly on top of him. Before he could do more than gasp, he saw the thin glittering needle was aimed at his left eye. The tiniest prick just at the corner of his eye made him whimper. He stayed perfectly still and didn't say anything, didn't dare.

"I want you to pay attention. I know what you are thinking, Jason. You think when I release you, you will ignore all my rules and do what you want anyway with Stick. That isn't going to happen. I will be watching every second and I will be very close by, very close and I can move very fast if I need to. Break only toes, remove only toenails. I will leave you one tool for removing the nails. Punch, kick and bite, leave bruises, not blood, shattered bone or scars. I know you don't feel that is enough punishment for Stick. So here is what that pill was for. Stick made a confession, do you remember that? He said he raped a girl, do you remember? I give you permission to use sexual aggression, to be creative in punishing him for his sin of rape." Charlie watched as Jason's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Did the stuff you gave me really fuck me up or did I just hear you right? Are you actually giving me permission to rape and molest your pet? You do keep things shocking and fucked up for us, don't you? I mean, who would ever believe this shit. I am not gay. Does give me an idea, though. I can shove my fists up his ass and ram him till he screams. Fucker won't forget that anytime soon, will he?" Jason gave a wild laugh but Charlie gave him a small smile that was entirely too smug. "You will change your mind, I think. The pill should kick in around the time you run out of places to bruise and nails to remove. Then you might find other ideas. Now, time for your last painkiller and then I am going to bring both of you to where you may punish him."

 

Charlie has expelled his mother's voice but he allowed her to hear his plans. The vile disgusting revolting sinful thing he was about to allow to happen. He didn't care, it was a one time new thing and he deserved to have this after all these years! Years of suppressing himself, years of denying anything pleasurable, seeing it all as a sin. He still isn't ready to try for anything too personal, Charlie wants to be the observer. He was more excited than Jason.

Poor Stick looked so miserable and scared, that only made Charlie even more eager for the show to come. It truly was meant as a punishment for Stick and a way to offer a reward to Jason.

But more importantly, this was for Charlie. A small gift to himself, one tiny peek into something that Charlie wants to see in a different way. With curiosity and interest rather than fear, scorn and disgust of sin.


	28. Attack Dog

Charlie let Jason out of the chair and dropped him to the floor. "Cage, while I set up the room." Jason growled, wondering if it was all a trick just to make him compliant but he headed for the cage. The injection made him more agreeable and he wasn't sure that was a good thing. After he entered the cage, Charlie locked it and left the room. Jason winced as he sat up, one of the burns was being stretched past the drug and he leaned against the bars. He was facing into Stick's cage and seeing the condition the boy was in made him smile.

The kid was truly wrecked. His eyes were weepy and larger than life, actually bugged out with fear. Sweating, shaking and curled into a tiny ball, peeking out of his hair at Jason. "Wh..what is he letting you do?" Tilting his head, his smile large and the sweet joy of this little fucker's fear of him raising him even higher than the morphine could, he taunted Stick. "Why should I tell you? If your own beloved master didn't tell you, then I guess it will be a surprise." Jason chuckled as Stick looked away and curled tighter into himself.

"I will tell you this much. I am going to love every second of it and you will scream louder and longer than Penny did. I may not use every suggestion that Charlie gave me, but I won't defy him either. I plan on making sure you don't lose any pieces, I don't want you to die. I want to make sure that I scare you every fucking bit that your master does. I want you to understand that in here, you will never have allies. I want you to have nightmares of me. I want you to know that if I ever win against Charlie, that I'll come for you."

Jason's words were soft, calm, confident and slightly slurred. It made it all that much worse to Stick and he sobbed, shaking his head. "I didn't have a choice! Why can't you see that? I even offered to take her place, you saw me do that!" That small timid voice made Jason's voice sound deeper and a bit of his anger started to leak through. "It never mattered and you fucking knew it. Lying fucking shit. You knew Penny had no real way out of here and you knew that Charlie wouldn't kill you over it. You just didn't know how bad the punishment would be for it."

Stick flinched and he whined out, "I'm sorry. It was all I could do. I can't leave here or stop things anymore than you can. Why do you think Charlie is letting you live in here? He thinks it will be fun to watch you try and save people while he kills them. It's just another type of game for him. He likes the challenge. Do you really think he would let you do that if he thought you had any real chance to help someone or escape? Soon enough, you'll understand that you can't actually do anything to stop what Charlie does. You are just a pet too, you know."

Jason's voice sounded deadly. "With everything you say, I plan on hurting you just a little more. Every word out of your mouth makes me ache to beat you to death. Shut the fuck up before I end up breaking Charlie's rules after all." Stick wisely shut up and stuck his head into the crook of his arm. They both remained silent until Charlie came back into the room. Without any threats or warnings, Charlie unlocked Jason's cage door and left it ajar, heading to release Stick. Jason was tentative as he left the cage in case it was a trick of some sort. Charlie ignored him and was beckoning for Stick to come to him.

Slithering out of the cage, Jason crawled towards the door but kept an eye on Charlie, who was standing before a groveling but silent Stick. Jason stopped before the door, he had no idea which way to go. He waited until Charlie put a chain leash on Stick and told him to crawl. That until he was deemed a good boy again, he would crawl. Jason sneered and watched how Stick cowered but accepted the chain around his neck without any resistance. He saw how sad, guilty, scared and defeated the boy was. He also saw how the boy belonged completely to this monster whether the boy knew it or not. 

Jason ached to launch at Stick, to take out every emotion, to avenge Penny upon him. And it was very hard not to snarl and give a threatening growl to Stick as Charlie came closer. "Not yet. New room." Jason backed off and crawled after Charlie but he kept his eyes pinned on his soon to be victim. Stick knew it and shivered, trying to crawl faster next to Charlie. But Jason didn't attempt to do anything but stare menacingly, he didn't want to give Charlie any reason to change his mind. He looked up to see the giant unlock and open a door. Jason recognized the room, it was the same one he booked into.

He wanted to curse Charlie but didn't dare. Instead, he glared at the sadistic asshole and forced himself to crawl into the room. His girlfriend was gone, the mess was gone but the blood was still everywhere, drying and tacky. All of his belongings, as meager as they were have been tossed into a corner of the room. The room was stripped down but there was a bed with a stained mattress and a blood splattered rug that matched the bloody wallpaper. "This is your room, keep it. You can punish Stick here, remember my rules, Jason."

Charlie dragged Stick fully into the room and then removed the chain from his neck. "You will never rebel again, Stick. Ever." Stick nodded and whispered agreement but Charlie wasn't listening. He tossed a small silver nail clipper onto the rug just before Jason. "Your one tool." Charlie left the room as Jason stared down at the nail clippers and muttered, "Fucking really?" For a moment after the door slammed shut and the lock clicked, both stayed where they where. As if waiting for the trap, the shock but none came.

Then Jason smiled and lunged as Stick screamed and tried to crawl under the bed.

 

Jason caught an ankle and dragged the screaming little coward back out. First he used his fists until the boy bled, bruised and writhed in agony. He stopped to catch his breath and rub his sore knuckles and saw the clippers in the corner of his eye. "Oh yeah, Charlie said to break four toes and remove all your toenails for your betrayal. That sounds fun, let's do that!"

As he stretched out to grab the clippers, he saw Stick trying to squirm under the bed again. "Asshole, I can crawl under there too. I'm not like your giant, I can go anywhere you can. If you make me chase you, I'll make it so much fucking worse. Try me. Please, I'm begging you, run or fight me. Give me a reason to hurt you even more."

Stick did try at first to be compliant in the hopes of the smallest mercy. None was given of course. Jason laughed as Stick screamed, flailed and he ended up having to sit on the kid. Even wounded as he was, Jason's bulk was enough to flatten Stick as he slowly dug every bit of nail out of all ten toes. He took his time breaking four toes, making sure he turned them all the way around so the bleeding raw nail beds faced the opposite direction. 

"I sat through Charlie resetting my fucking bones and I stood while he beat and branded me. You little pussy, it's only a few small bones and nails. Listen to you crying like a fucking baby. Poor fucked up thing, aren't you? How did you fucking survive this long? How the fuck did you ever manage to rape a girl? How did you even overpower her? You couldn't even take down my little cousin, Charlie had to save you from what I heard. Does that hurt really bad? The way you screeched and slammed your head down, it must have. Sorry, Charlie only left me these tiny clippers to rip your nails out with. Trying to go slow so I can make sure I do a real good job of it. Tell me again that you are sorry for fucking Penny over? Tell me that you are sorry for burning my cousin alive!"  

Stick screamed out anything that Jason wanted him to say but the pain was long and it was terrible. When it was done, Stick curled up and just shuddered, whimpering softly. Jason smiled at his work and at how diminished in fear and pain Stick was. He was seized with a sudden urge to do more, he didn't feel done yet. No, the boy was not broken enough, he didn't suffer enough. Jason found himself breathing heavier and he understood with a thudding clarity what Charlie had meant earlier when he said his mind might change. The urge to injure the boy the one way left, to hurt him inside, his body, his mind and Jason growled at Stick as he moved closer.

The boy was watching out a puffed eye as Jason crawled towards him and there was something in his eye that panicked him. Stick squeaked in fear and started to try and inch away, his aching body moving slow. "Please...you did what he said to. Please...no more." Jason gave a snarling smile and moved faster, clawing across the rug to his prey.

"Poor stupid Stick, Charlie told me to do those things but there is more he said I can do. I'm going to show you as soon as I reach you. Stop running, it won't help you. Door is locked, you have no weapons and you are already injured, weak and timid. Just wait there for me, I am going to give your victims the best justice I can."

It seemed the more panicked Stick became, the more he tried to scramble away, the more excited Jason got. He was growling fully now, a raging hard on making him internally cringe. What the fuck was he thinking of doing? Was he really going to revenge rape this kid? And yet these thoughts were far away, not loud enough to defeat the drugs and rage coursing through his system. Stick's bloody, bruised form squeaking like fucking prey didn't help at all to stop Jason's new urges, not at all. Jason tracked Stick, trying to delay the sick urges as long as he could by toying with his prey, making Stick keep running. Then Jason discovered his own body and mind were sneakily forcing the boy into the small bursts of skittering panic simply to turn himself on even more. Fuck.

"Please, please, Jason! Please, don't! Mercy, please?"

As if those words were the last snap, Jason roared and took the lunge that didn't veer off this time. Stick screamed and wasn't fast enough to fully evade Jason this time. He was slammed by the large fist into the wall and Stick slumped dazed.

"Mercy? Did you actually fucking ask me for mercy? Huh? How much fucking mercy did you give your rape victim? How much mercy did you show my girlfriend or my friends when you put us in here? Or Trent? Who wasn't even in here until you fucking lured him? What about Penny, Stick? Did you show her mercy when you forced her inside Charlie's fucking house, huh? When you tried to beat her down for Charlie or when you burned her alive? Was that mercy, you fucking little cunt? So I'll tell you what, Stick..."

Jason's voice had gotten deeper, angrier and thicker as he went on. He had one hand on Stick's throat, squeezing just enough to make him wheeze. He stuck his face in the narrow suffering face. "I'm going to give you the same mercy that you showed to others."

Shoving the coughing boy to the floor, Jason let his fingers press hard into bruises and his teeth sank just enough to taste blood as the prey tried to flinch and twitch out from under him. A few moments later, he fell into his own thrashing red insanity as his victim screamed and begged. Stick screamed, begged and Jason gave his own brand of mercy and justice.  


	29. A Sinner's Feast

Charlie didn't watch from the monitors, he didn't trust Jason that much yet. No, he was in the walls, using a different mirror he has set up. Easy to break and enter, if needed. So far, it wasn't needed at all and Charlie admired that his new project managed to keep obeying the simple rules so far. Once Jason has healed and built up some strength, he will begin to push his limits with Charlie. But not right now, Jason knows he can't win with his injuries and is going to take what he can get out of his bitter losses. For whatever reason, Jason seems to blame everything Charlie has done upon poor Stick's shoulders instead. Interesting.

A few times while Jason was using his fists on the cringing bad pet, Charlie winced in sympathy. Just when Charlie was wondering if he should intercede, Jason stopped. He took a minute to breathe then headed for the nail clippers, taunting Stick as the poor kid tried to hide under the bed. It was with a mix of admiration and jealousy that Charlie watched Jason manage to use only words to make Stick crawl out of hiding and accept his torture. Reminding himself it was just this once and for a good reason, he stopped feeling bad over it. Stick needed to have a different kind of punishment, something that would truly get the boy to never attempt disloyalty again.

Charlie also needed to make sure Stick truly feared and hated Jason. If he was going to take the risk of keeping a dangerous pet in the red zone, Charlie had to make sure that Stick would never dare go near Jason willingly. At no point did Charlie want them to empathize with each other and this would ensure that. There were other good reasons too but Stick was screaming and Jason couldn't concentrate on his thoughts any more. Stick's head was thrown back, his neck tendons delicately pulsed as he screamed in agony. His thin body was covered in bruises, blood broken through in small rivulets here and there.

Jason was sitting on the boy to keep him down, taking his time to remove the nails. To say the man was enjoying his his work was an understatement. Charlie noticed that the predator was already gaining a good amount of joy in Stick's torture, deliberately drawing louder and louder screams and flailing from the boy. Jason started to taunt Stick, ordering him to apologize over and over for everything that has happened to those he came with. He made Stick babble how sorry he was for Penny and more mix of admiration and jealousy.

Charlie pressed his palms up against the glass and leaned closer, trying not to breath fog upon the view. He could see that the physical abuse of Stick, the wounded prey curled, whimpering, it was making Jason excited in a new way. The pill was working whether Jason wished it to or not. The savagery and emotions running through Jason, this breakdown into animal instinct took over. At first Jason was toying with Stick, lunging with gnashing teeth, threatening in a growl of the things he was going to do, what Charlie was allowing him to do. Stick sobbed, whimpered and begged for mercy. Jason exploded into violence then, attacking Stick, taking him down.

Moaning, Charlie remembered that he didn't have to worry about his fucking mother anymore. He didn't have to worry about a dead woman with a fading ghost voice. And sins were only what he made of them. He created his own world here and only he will make decisions. So he undid his jeans and slid his hand around his own rigid flesh, groaning at the contact. Jason was biting hard into the back of Stick's thin neck and he was climbing onto the helpless, squirming, pleading creature. Charlie stroked himself, the touching of himself alone was amazing, freeing and glorifying at all once.

Seeing his bad pet being sexually used was adding a dark sick thrill that made Charlie bit his lip and move his hand faster. Jason reached one hand to Stick's face to plunge fingers into the wailing mouth. Stick didn't dare to bite, not his timid pet and it made Charlie rest his forehead against the chilly pane as he watched and stroked. Jason swiped out a mix of saliva and blood to use to lubricate himself as he growled, "This isn't mercy for you, Stick. It's just so I can get in without hurting myself. I mean to hurt you plenty." Charlie thrust into his hand as Jason thrust himself inside Stick.

Charlie's little pet was not only screaming into the air but his thin hands scrambled desperately at the carpet. That missing stump made Charlie's breath become panting and he matched his thrusts into his hand with Jason's into Stick. Jason grabbed a fistful of Stick's sweaty, knotted wild hair and used it to yank the boy's head back even further. He wanted to see the pain etched onto his victims face, Jason pounded into Stick harder with every cry of pain, biting, marking him. Charlie growled low in his throat, lust and jealousy growing, making him get closer.

Jason began to snarl into Stick's ear and Charlie hated that he couldn't hear what was said. He imagined the type of taunts his new feral pet would be giving his hated prey. The man was going at the poor boy so hard that his swollen balls were spanking hard into the narrow buttocks. Stick sobbed pitifully now, he was no longer trying to squirm away or scrabble at the rug. He was dragged hard against the rug with every thrust and Charlie watched Stick surrender, submit and just beg in a small voice. "Please...please...I'll do anything, I'll be a good dog, I will never be disloyal again! I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" 

Now Charlie could hear Jason, who's voice was strained, reaching for a brutal pleasure. "Do you feel violated? Helpless? Huh, Stick? Feel demeaned, does it hurt, bitch? Answer me or I'll fucking tear you so bad even Charlie won't be able to fix it." Stick's voice was the same timid pleading voice that Charlie receives from his pet during discipline. Extreme discipline. "Yes! Yes! I feel violated, helpless and it hurts! Please, you are ripping me apart, it hurts and it's too big, please stop! Please!" Jason began to snarl, stiffening over Stick's wailing form, it was evident he was spilling himself inside Charlie's tiny pet and Charlie lost all control himself.

Charlie was barely able to not cry out as the pleasure heightened, rushed through him and exploded into his hand. It wracked his body with tremors, felt so good. How dare his mother have denied him this feeling? He leaned against the mirror catching his breath and wiped his hand onto a rag from his pocket. Jason had finished and was recovering, slumped on top of a flattened, quietly weeping Stick. It seemed like Jason was whispering more threats because Stick was giving tiny responses and shuddering. Jason slithered off of Stick and Charlie could see the narrow bruised thighs and buttocks were slick with blood.

Pulling himself together, Charlie went out of the trap door in the wall to enter Jason's room by the door. Instantly, Stick began to crawl towards him as fast as he could, whimpering the whole way. This amused and appeased, Charlie was glad to see how utterly chastised his pet was. The frail injured pet timidly kissed his master's boots, sobbing, so hurt and desperate. Charlie lifted up Stick and without a word to Jason, he left.

 

 


	30. Months Pass, Trauma Stays

Stick smiled politely at the elderly couple that praised his cooking and his service. They tipped him extravagantly and he thanked them with a charming blush, eyes down. The hulking shadow nearby nodded again at the nearsighted pair that came through every now and then on church retreats. With a playful wrinkled smile of overly red lips, the ancient woman says what she always does.

"Ah, Charlie, I do wish that your young employee would take us up on our offer. A small vacation for all his hard work would do him a little good. And I promise you that we can find him a respectable young lady at the church trips! Laurence can pay us by cooking that macaroni and cheese casserole."

Suppressing a shudder, Stick would always look away and shuffle his feet, trying to regain his composure. The thought of ever being romantically inclined with another person was terrifying, disgusting. He still has nightmares, he still vomits sometimes if they are bad enough. Not about his rape victim or of Penny.

Charlie would chuckle as he guided the old couple towards their car. Stick would carry their luggage and wish them a safe trip, waving with a slightly trembling hand with a missing finger. Stick's world was the same one that Laurence had, the same apartment, same work. Same timidness, same clumsiness but with an unwavering loyalty and a worshipful fear of his keeper, his master.

 

Stick still pretended to be Laurence whenever he went into town. He went less often, less urge to be around even a small town, seemed like too many people pressing upon him now. Charlie still made him go for groceries and the occasional beer or lunch together in the town. It was important for the town to suspect nothing of a small place. The sheriff found no evidence nor did he truly look hard for those missing from the van connected to a messy crime far away.

Sipping a beer only a table or so away from the sheriff at the bar, Stick would wonder about the others since then. The few here and there gone missing, have they truly never caused the sheriff to wonder? Yet the man never visited them but for that once when he was still Laurence making a bad dog move. Stick was allowed Internet use by Charlie now without any supervision, it wasn't needed. He has searched for each victim that has visited the red zone since Jason's group and he always tells his master what he finds.

At least three of the missing had to have come across the sheriff's office and not once has he thought of the secluded old boarding house run by a hulking giant? Then one night Charlie thrust a thick envelope at Stick and instructed him to hand it to the sheriff while he did chores in town. Stick didn't ask, he just nodded and did as he was told. But he saw then that his master was paying the sheriff not to ever wonder.

But the two of them were model upright citizens of their tiny community. Charlie and Stick showed up for charity functions, church services and holiday plays. Stick brings his famous casseroles to potlucks and Charlie donated modest funds towards the library, the church and a local animal shelter. It was only a few times a month that they would appear, it was just enough.

While they were out, while Charlie was around his guests or the townsfolk, he was the slow, amiable, gentle giant. Probably mentally impaired, his speech impediment even heavier than it truly was. It was scary to Stick how easily Charlie could change masks these days. Ever since the man got sinners and his mother out of his head, Charlie became different.

 

Stick knew his master was becoming more dangerous, he was taking some risks. Charlie ordered Stick to write a few reviews on online sites used by young adults for road trip travels. A glowing recommendation of their bed and breakfast perfect for privacy and partying due to it's location. Not many and on the websites that were not heavily trafficked. Stick obeyed every command without hesitation now. His loyalty and groveling, fearful worship is without question.

If a mistake is made, Stick cowers and admits to it, apologizing frantically, kissing at the boots of his master. Charlie will punish him and Stick will thank him for it no matter how bad it is. Because deep down, Stick believes there is nothing worse than Jason. Nothing worse than his punishment and even Charlie's worst whipping would never compare. Stick never wants to be near the feral dog again, he never wants to give Charlie any reason to ever send him into the red zone again.

Jason visits Stick in his nightmares and Stick no longer knows what it's like to sleep more than three hours at a time. The stoners, the concert goers and the partying wilder set came in trickles to their trap. There was never a hesitation on Stick's part, he treated them like any other lodgers but smoothly handed them keys that led into the red zone. The very second the victims enter the locked red zone, Stick nearly sprints to check their estate for wanderers.

Before Jason or Charlie can even begin their games, while the victims are still in their rooms unaware of their impending doom, Stick has already taken their cars. Charlie has taught Stick how to hot wire the vehicles. Stick drives the cars further onto their own land now, not off the road or a cliff where it can be seen by the public. He sinks them into the deep pond or drives them deep into the swamp just near the end of the land that belongs to Charlie. Beyond it is a rarely traveled thick woods, there is almost no chance of anyone crossing by.

 

Sometimes after a session in the red zone, Charlie will tell Stick of it. Stick doesn't want to hear any of it ever but he always looks right at his master with eager attention. He sits or kneels at Charlie's feet like he does most nights before bedtime and listens to the slow stories. Charlie mostly talks of how Jason tries to thwart him and loses. Stick flinches every time his monster is mentioned and he knows that Charlie does it on purpose.

He hears how Jason would challenge, how he kept changing tactics but always failing in the end. There was much omitted, Stick could tell when his master would pause but Stick was grateful to be spared whatever details he didn't hear. He had a feeling his master changed tactics too. Stick had a feeling that the victims experienced a very different version of Charlie than the victims did in the past.

It was important to be a good dog, to do as he was told, it was safest. At night, when Stick slept, Jason hurt him in his dreams. Whispered into his ear while forcing his way inside, marking him in a terrible way, making him so small and Stick would whimper, thrash and weep in his sleep.


	31. Gone Feral

Jason stayed in his room quite a bit while he healed.

Charlie brought medical supplies, crutches, bottled water and dry foods. Jason has use of a bed, a bathroom where he can crawl into the tub and use hot water. The medical chair was also in Jason's room. He avoided going near it unless Charlie made him use it. Supplies didn't come often, just enough for survival needs. He must conserve things like soap. Jason carefully washes his one threadbare towel and the clothing he had packed when he came here. Charlie had given him one bed sheet and one blanket. Those were much harder to try and wash in his little bathtub and used up too much of his one bar of soap.

Jason lived in a twilight of solitude for most of his time and tried to keep his mind sharp. He focused on goals, beating Charlie, saving other potential victims and escaping this hellhole someday. He crawled, he practiced the crutches, eventually he began to walk. His hair grew, a beard grew and his nails were longer than his girlfriend's had been. Jason had asked Charlie for grooming items and received only laughter and a hard kick to the ribs. "And give you a weapon against me? No." Jason found that he actually looked forward to the visits.

It was a person, even if it was one that was only there to hurt or mock him. Charlie would enter Jason's room and he would instantly grin madly. Jason followed basic rules with Charlie. When the maniac was delivering supplies or medically treating him, Jason wasn't allowed to fight or challenge him. Charlie was fair about things, Jason would give the bastard that. During the time that Jason was still healing, still weakened, Charlie would bring him food that Stick cooked on occasion. Hot and delicious, tears would run down Jason's face as he devoured it.

Charlie had rules for that to ruin the experience of a home cooked hot meal. He would make Jason go on his hands and knees and eat the casseroles out of a dog dish. Jason didn't like it, fucking hated it but at least he had real food. Mostly he existed on protein bars, granola and whatever half turned vegetables or fruit that Charlie's pet didn't use in time for their kitchen. Jason was much thinner now, but he made sure his muscles were still gaining strength. He tried to exercises as much as his healing injuries let him. Crawling through the red zone, Jason took note of the new traps Charlie was building.

As soon as Jason was proficient on his crutches, he began to get to work. He rearranged the traps or disengaged them depending on his mood. Sometimes he would find potential weaponry or other uses for items in the traps. To his annoyance, no matter where Jason hid them, Charlie would find these things and take them away. Jason found ways around this of course. For a short time while Jason was healing, that was all that happened. He and Charlie had a bloodless match of wits, Jason would get random visits with hot food and meager supplies.

Jason was able to walk short steps, only about four with the support of the crutches when the maniac decided to let the bigger games begin. A chime that sounds through the red zone allows Jason to know when anyone but Charlie enters. It was harder than Jason thought to help the victims that ended up in Charlie's playhouse of horrors. His appearance was almost as bizarre as Charlie's and most of the victims thought he was an accomplice of the man. Thin, ragged clothing, long unkempt hair and beard, that maddened grin that he kept thinking was a smile of welcome.

Half the time the victims ran from him and got caught in traps. Sometimes, rarely, Jason manages to get a few to believe he is there to help them. Jason tries his best with barricades, traps, air vents and plain old rabid dog attack fighting to try and save these terrified young people. Jason never truly wins to his extreme frustration but never surrenders the fight.

 

He has managed to keep a woman from Charlie once for a full week before she was captured. The female mainly huddled in the vents where Charlie couldn't reach her. Jason would share his meager water and food with her. So Charlie cut off his water and food supply to starve them both out.

After a few days without food, Jason was still too weak, still unable to walk without both crutches, which were also suddenly missing, he was driven to extremes. The girl was dying slowly of dehydration and Jason was getting weaker. He went slithering into the forbidden wall panels he had found before, down back to the now much more secure wall between the red zone and the kitchen. Jason pressed against the small crack of light, he could smell the food cooking and was drooling into his beard. Stamping down his own ego, Jason tried to coax and lure Stick into giving him some food and water.

Peering through the crack, Jason watched with some glee as Stick dropped the plate he was carrying and broke it on the cleaned kitchen floor at the sound of Jason's voice. Good, he liked knowing that the little shit was petrified of him, that the coward hadn't forgotten a single thing. In a way, Jason was jealous of that, he couldn't recall his cousins or friends names most times anymore. His old life has become as unreal as a movie he once saw. Jason growled at Stick through the crack in the wall, trying to force the kid to break a rule.

"Stick, I need food now. Remember what I can do to you, boy. What I have done and how much worse I can be. I don't give a fuck if it breaks any of your rules. You know how to open this fucking trap door. It will take you less than a minute to just scoop some of that dinner into a bowl and give it to me. Or those apples on the counter, just a few of those. Charlie will never know, Stick. I swear I'd never tell him. Be a good boy for me, Stick. Think of how I can hurt you...do you think your really safe from me forever now? Do you want to take the chance? Bring me some fucking food right now, Stick!"

A creak of a chair as Stick ignored Jason and threw himself down to clean the mess on the floor. Jason groaned. Of course Charlie had been in the kitchen the whole damned time. After all, when he started talking to the boy, the kid was setting the table to eat. Damn it. Charlie whipped open the trap door and Jason couldn't move fast enough to get away. "You broke a rule, Jason. That forfeits your game and earns you a punishment too. What if we had respectable guests here and you were yelling for food through the walls? No! Bad dog!"

Charlie had dragged Jason back into his bloodstained room and flayed his right pinkie to the bone. When Jason screamed and pleaded for Charlie to stop and just cut the damned thing off, Charlie shook his head. Instead he offered a small dull blade to Jason and offered that he could do it himself. It took Jason several excruciating whacks to finally cut the destroyed finger off. Leaving Jason strapped into the medical chair except for his one hand with a dull blade in it, Charlie went after his hidden prey. The woman was nearly delirious and Charlie coaxed her out by offering water and false promises.

Too weak to think, to try and survive a little longer, the female had crawled out, hand extended for the water. Charlie allowed her to drink all of the bottle as he gently carried her into Jason's room. The water revived the woman a bit as did the adrenaline shot Charlie gave her so he could properly play. He won't get as much fun out of this one, she was too far gone already. But the woman did rally enough to scream and thrash wonderfully for an hour or so before she died. Jason snarled and swore from his chair while Charlie made sure Jason saw every bit of the torture and murder.

Jason watched as the woman was tied to Jason's own bed, spread out like a sacrifice to some demon. Charlie was that demon and the female must have thought so as Charlie slowly, carefully removed both of her eyes and her tongue. Her teeth came out next, one by one and Charlie playfully had thrown them at Jason. Charlie carved the woman's ears, toes and fingers. The woman was dismembered, each of her parts were thrown at Jason, who batted them away with his hand and dull knife.

Only after Charlie took his souvenirs in jars, took away the larger parts, the guts in a bucket to be tossed out to the wildlife by Stick later. Only after all that was done, did Charlie release Jason from his chair and took away his dull blade as well.

Supplies were stocked again but Jason had to wash his sheet and scrub down the gory spots on his rug and mattress with his soap. He had to beg Charlie for new soap and there was a price for that. Jason had to pick a part he wouldn't mind losing and he chose his right nipple. Charlie made it slow and moved as if he were a tender lover, not a maniac slowly peeling someone's nipple off. He called Jason a good boy as the man forced himself to stay still without restraints as Charlie worked. He screamed and held tight to the arms of the way too familiar medical chair.

 

Every time Charlie referred to Jason as a dog, he would tell him to fuck himself. He would take the punch to the face or the kick to the ribs for it, grinning crazily. If he is a dog now, he is a feral one. He learns to walk again and continues to try and save lives. His hair is wild, he is pale, gaunt with bulging muscles in his arms and thighs from pulling himself around, a too wide smile with too much teeth and his voice is a harsh bark. It's harder to get victims to trust him, they see his appearance, hear his voice and run or attack. Jason tries hard to save those who let him help.

A group that came through was the closest Jason came to winning. Three guys all fresh from a military college on their way to a concert. Jason managed to get to them before Jason did and convinced them of his sincere aid. They shared their food that hadn't been stolen by Charlie yet as well as their other supplies. Jason had been busy during the down times. He had started to make more trips through the walls when Charlie wasn't around and found his way to hear other parts of the house. Though Jason has no reference for time, he has been able to hear where Charlie's own bedroom is. He can hear the man go to bed and then Jason gets to work.

He has managed to build into a wall space of his own, upwards into an attic crawl space. Hiding supplies, makeshift weapons, Jason and his three new allies managed to hold out for some time.  According to the watch one of the men wore, they lasted two weeks in hiding while Charlie went crazy searching for them all. With a malicious glee, Jason would sneak out from hiding to hear Charlie taking his frustrations out on Stick. The boy squealed as Charlie ruthlessly whipped his back for serving overcooked pasta. 

The two weeks were the best time Jason can recall while living in the red zone so far. Except the time he got to hurt and rape Stick. Jason still masturbates to that sometimes when he wants to sleep but can't. Trying to remember what it was like to have sex with a woman was too far away and too painful for memory. It's not something likely to ever happen again. Jason can't recall the touch of his girlfriend but he can still remember what it was like to fuck that little coward and he orgasms hard to the remembered screams and begging. That was for when he was alone though.

While Jason was helping the three men, he forgot those things. He started to remember how to speak in real conversations, how to enjoy the company of another person. It didn't last, of course it didn't. Charlie figured out where Jason was hiding the men and he came in a surprise attack, with smoke cannisters, smashing their lantern with one hit of a spiked bat. The confusion of smoke, darkness and a swinging bat brought down two of Jason's new friends. He escaped with the third man and tried to find a good space for a last stand.

The man was driven crazy by hearing the screams of his tormented friends and refused to listen to Jason. He ran off to find his buddies and attack the killer. The man only had the homemade shiv of Jason's and a crowbar as weapons. Jason went with him, might as well try to help even if he knows its a bad idea. He was right, the man was easily captured by Charlie and this time Jason was enraged. The game was rigged and he knew it. How could he ever beat Charlie at his own game this way? Charlie knew the zone, he knew all the ways and places that Jason used. That is when Jason truly began to think feral thoughts.

If he couldn't win by saving anyone, maybe Jason could win a different way.


	32. Goodbye Mother

Charlie hated his mother with every passing day that he discovered new joys in life. He was finally truly taking charge of his own world, not guided by any voices other than his own. There were lessons, some advice that Charlie kept, knowing his mother did know some things, important information on how to hide his work. These things became rules for him, for his pets.

Adapted, of course, everything is adapted to meet HIS needs, not his mother's. That bitch is rotting away in the ground far far from here. Far from Charlie's new world. He loved his new freedom, for the first time since the woman died, Charlie didn't hear her voice anymore. Not the whispers during the times he suppressed her voice, nothing at all. She was gone, rotting away and taking her voice with her, finally. The bitch. The cunt. What she did to Charlie was wrong. He knows that now.

One night while he was sitting in his favorite chair, the television on low and Stick kneeling at his feet, he spoke. He told Stick about his mother, what she did to raise Charlie and how he was raised. Stick looked at his master with a mixed look of sympathy and horror. Charlie shrugged and had muttered out, "Mother was very strict. Really strict and a religious zealot. I suppose it seems like child abuse."

"That goes beyond child abuse, Master. Way past regular abuse, you are lucky you survived! Making your bedroom out of a chicken coop still full of the chickens? You had to be locked in a damned chicken coop as a toddler and didn't get the right to live in your own home until you were seventeen! Leaving you for long times, so long that you had to kill and eat the chickens raw? Your mother nailed you to a cross in her fucking basement when you were seven years old! For playing with yourself. Just the burning, branding, whipping and strapping would be considered child abuse, the rest is pure horror. She would have gone to jail for a long time for that."

Charlie was slightly shocked at the tears shining in Stick's eyes as he timidly placed both his slender hands on his master's knee. "I'm sorry that happened to you. It shouldn't happen to any child. That woman was wrong in everything she said and did, Master. All those terrible things that she did when you were just trying to understand your body and healthy urges. She was wrong, Master. Every single person goes through that, it's normal to touch, to experiment, to think about those things. Males and females all go through it, it's not a sin, just part of biology."

 

As soon as the first new travelers began to show, the ones that could be thrown into the red zone, Charlie began to play in a different way. Things his mother would never approve of and would certainly label as a sin. He didn't give a fuck, in fact it only sweetened the moments, clumsy as they might have been since it Charlie was trying out some new things. Never in front of Jason, of course, no, the wild dog never saw those particular kills. Charlie was always careful to lock the door against Jason when he wanted to play privately.

Charlie's first catch was the first for him to try new things on. He will admit that he got overzealous about it and made quite a mess of it all. The girl was long dead before he finished his orgasm and that was a bit disappointing. Getting off the dead woman, Charlie surveyed the damage done and he frowned. Only the broken arms and shattered teeth had been on purpose. Her pelvis area was clearly crushed as were her ribs. Most of her hair was ripped out of her head, half her scalp was ripped off, red and glistening among darker bits and her neck was broken. He looked at his blood stained hands, one full of blond hair and he sighed.

Perhaps his extreme actions and strength were a factor he had not considered. It wasn't like with Jason and Stick at all. The girl ran from him when he told her not to, angering him in his heightened and long suppressed lust. He noted the places he bit her didn't look the same as the bloody deep bites on Stick that had become scars. No, Charlie had bit off one of her breasts, a deep chunk out of her shoulder, stomach, hip, several parts of her thighs and he had given a bloody biting kiss to her labia that gave him sweet flesh and blood in his mouth. He had swallowed it and thrust himself into the raw bloody part of the girl.

It was his first time and he wanted it to be special so he made sure she was facing upwards.  Like how Jason had grabbed Stick's hair and forced his head at an angle so he could watch the emotions he was causing on the lovely suffering face. Charlie watched the girl screaming and she flailed, trying to dig out his eyes so it was hard to watch her. The pain the girl suffered was greater than her fear and she kept attempting to attack as Charlie thrust into the warmest, tightest sensation he has ever felt. It was amazing, it was all consuming and this bitch was trying to ruin his first time. This angered him and like Jason had shown, rage and lust can go hand in hand just nicely.

He broke both her arms to keep her from taking out his eyes. While she wailed over that, Charlie stayed very still inside her, throbbing and pulsing harder as he carefully used his fist to break most of her teeth so she cannot bite him. Then she was just dazed and moaning as he began to move again, his moans mixing with hers and the joy of the first time came back. He had slapped her lightly to rouse her and he deliberately bottomed out in her to make her open her eyes and scream.  Charlie had started to truly drown in his passions and had grabbed her hair like Jason had grabbed Stick's.

Except Charlie had found himself allowing himself to slam his full body down onto the squirming bloody naked flesh. He drove into the woman as if to kill, to stab her to death with his cock. His fist kept pulling her head further back but Charlie wasn't even looking at her face. Lost in the feelings, never even hearing her cries or sudden silence, Charlie was savagely finding his pleasure inside such hot tender flesh and his sweaty face was grinding into her bitten breast. He was thrusting his tongue, lapping into the bloody hole as he thrust in and out of another bloody hole. When the orgasm exploded his body and mind with an intense feeling Charlie has never felt before, he had sobbed into the limp flesh, shuddering, holding too tightly to the now limp and broken body. 

 

The next time Charlie decided to play that way with a catch, he chose a male. He had managed to grab the stoned and half asleep man before Jason started banging on doors to rouse the others. Charlie had knocked the man out and shut the door, locking it just as Jason started to come down the hallway yelling. It was still new to them both, this challenge game. He laughed as he heard the other victims all shriek at the sight of Jason and try to run away from him. Then Charlie turned his attention to the new prey. This will be his second time with sexual things and he planned it better.

When the man woke up, he woke up screaming. Charlie had manacled the man to the head board. He was naked, his arms spread to either side to a straining point, wrists tightly pinched by handcuffs that locked into posts in the heavy wooden board. His head was pressing against the wood and Charlie was sitting upon the man's legs. He was using pliers to rip out every one of the man's teeth as a precaution. Charlie had moved upward after that and shoved his hard, nearly painfully stiff cock into the man's bloody mouth. It was hot and messy, not as tight as the woman's flesh had been but it was still a very good feeling.

The man tried to suck through the blood and saliva but just choked. That felt really good, so good that Charlie thrust his whole length down the man's throat, forcing his way in. The man flailed wildly, his legs kicking and the throat tightened, constricted around Charlie's length. He pumped into the man's face and the slam of the man's skull into the headboard didn't bother him at all. However, again, the man was dead when Charlie finally was done and pulled himself out of the bloody mouth just hanging open. Charlie wasn't sure if the man suffocated to death or if the gore on the back of his head and the wood was the reason.

 

So many other victims and they usually died before Charlie was done. Then he started to learn patience with his own urges and to be careful to experience it more. He never really heard or saw the reactions of his victims while raping them, it was too much of a new sensation. But with anything, Charlie learned to be creative and take his time to truly enjoy his work. The last few he managed to steal from Jason were ideal. Charlie allowed Jason to see some of his tortures but one of the men was missing from the show. He had chosen to try the slightest of the group and it was all he had hoped for. Charlie had hung the man from his meat hooks in a special room that Jason nor Stick knew of.

One hook through the meat of each shoulder, causing agony but not death. The man swung slightly, he was only able to brush his toes against the cold plastic covering the floor. Screaming, begging, pleading, the man tried to move away as Charlie came at him but he was stuck. Charlie ripped the man's ragged clothing off easily and grinned. He took his time with every second of it, deliberately denying himself the attack he wanted. He used his teeth and tongue along the man's whole taut, tormented body. Taking care to mark the man everywhere but not to remove any flesh, no extra meat in his mouth.

Sucking the limp small penis and balls into his mouth hard and biting over and over was almost too much to bear. The man had screamed so high and he twitched, flailed and wailed the word please over and over. Charlie did lose it then, he will admit it. He brought as much of the limp flesh as he could into his mouth while watching the man's horrified face. Sucking on it so fiercely that the man nearly fainted. Then Charlie chomped down hard, ripping the meat off the man's body. A hole, a ragged hole with spurts of blood and the man was emitting a high pitched wail as his whole slim body wracked in pain. His legs kicked, his whole body wrenched itself in spite of the meat hooks and Charlie reacted fast.

He went under the man's legs and was behind him then, his arms went around the man and his large hands clamped down hard on the bloody hole to keep the man from bleeding out. Using one gory hand briefly to lubricate himself, Charlie began to sodomize the screaming man. Feeling the hole, the blood, the way the man's body reacted to castration and rape was glorious. The man fainted a few times and each time he did, Charlie would put his thick fingers inside the bloody tender hole and finger fuck it hard. This always woke the man up and Charlie would be even more brutal in his pleasure until finally he was rocking hard into the man, unable to go any deeper.

His hands stopped covering the hole, allowing blood to spill sluggishly and the man moaned in a sad defeated way. Charlie thrust his entire hand into the hole and his orgasm ripped throughly him as the man howled. Charlie was thrilled to see the man wasn't dead yet. Charlie put a thick bandage on the bleeding hole and allowed the man to sip some water to rouse him a little more. As soon as Charlie was able to, he ripped the bandage off the man and he forced himself into the terrible wound and the man screamed louder than before. He was dead when Charlie was done this time but he didn't mind.

Charlie had received more pleasure from this victim than the others. He decided to consider this his real first time and felt absurdly thankful to his victim for it. Gently, he sunk into the ruined backside of the man, dead only for a short time really, Charlie murmured that he was grateful for such a great experience and tenderly made love to the hanging corpse. Afterwards, he removed as many parts of the man to keep as he could. He did it with great care and with a light new feeling.

 

Discovering his new sexual interests didn't cause Charlie to lose other focuses however. He was fully enjoying his battles with Jason, watching the man go crazy trying to save these victims. It was fun, refreshing and quite amusing, he loved the games and watching Jason try and get away with breaking rules when he can. Charlie has Stick behaving well, he has the sheriff in his pocket, travelers that enjoy themselves and ones that don't. What more could Charlie ask for?

Then fucking Jason had to go ruin all the fun and now Charlie is pissed. No, he is colossally angered, fury blown higher than ever before. Stick would be on the floor, cowering if Charlie ever yelled his name with such rage and power. But it was Jason's name that Charlie was roaring out. Another half broken down van appeared last night, just before Stick had turned off sign and lights. They were drunk and horny, three barely legal adults that consisted of one male and two females. Stick put them in the red zone automatically. He knows his Master's preferences.

Charlie had been too tired to play, it was late and he had been helping Stick deal with yard work and painting their front fences all day. He showered and went to bed, already imagining what he will do to them. Already thinking of what Jason might do to try and save this group. The last group of military men they had, that was an amazing challenge and a bit too much. But Charlie eventually did find where Jason had stashed them all. Brilliant doggy is sniffing in the walls when his master isn't around to see it. It was fair though, no rules against being sneaky and it only added to the fun.

True, Charlie stopped having fun with it halfway near the time he found them, as he really thought they might have gotten out into the estate grounds. He feels bad that he took it out on poor Stick, strapping the boy for a minor offense until his buttocks wept blood. But Stick got over it and Charlie found his victims, all was good.

 

But now Charlie is looking at three victims. All dead.

Jason broke the neck of one woman, the other had a deep slit throat and the man had a skull crushed by a heavy blow. None of them were savaged or molested in any way. These were mercy kills. To deny Charlie his pleasure.

"JASON! GET OUT HERE NOW YOU FUCKING RABID DOG! BAD BOY! BAD DOG! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL MY VICTIMS! COME HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT WORSE!"

A voice floated from everywhere and nowhere which meant the asshole was hiding in a vent.

"No. There are no rules against or for it. So I am using everything I can to keep you from your fucking thrills. You think I can't hear what you've been doing to the others, you sick fuck? You make what I did to Stick sound like a fucking romance novel! I'm not letting you punish or stop me from this new tactic in our war, Charlie. No way. You'll lock me in the cage or strap me to the fucking chair or maybe you'll decide to rape me to death too. No fucking thanks, man. This is war, asshole. You wanted a challenge, remember? Well, I am just fulfilling your wishes, Charlie."


	33. Social Issues

Stick staggered only slightly as he headed slowly towards the large house, rolling his bike easily up the driveway. He got buzzed at the bar tonight without meaning to.

 

Stick was worried over the fact that before he left for the bar that he could HEAR his master yelling through the walls. The only room that Stick has ever heard anything through was the kitchen. He could sometimes hear faint thuds or cries. One time Jason spoke to him through the wall. Scared the living hell out of him, making him drop a dish of food. Luckily, Charlie chose to blame Jason for the incident and go after him for it instead of Stick.

Before heading out on his usual night to be seen in town, Stick pulled meat out of the freezer to defrost for the next day. That is when he heard a clear terrible roar of dreadful rage. Stick cowered slightly even though it clearly wasn't him in trouble. Jason must have done something truly awful for Charlie to yell like that. As quickly and quietly as a mouse, Stick flew out of the house and rode his bike fast towards town.

In spite of his increasing need for staying within his own horror home rather than among what he considered normals, sometimes Stick finds being out soothing. The places and faces never change and that is always a comfort. The bar is dim and never crowded when Stick goes, folks keep to themselves for the most part. Stick would nod and smile, answer an occasional question and is left to his own devices. He stares at the dart or pool games, he watches the television hung above the bar. Watches his beer foam, thinks of nothing in general and when he leaves, Stick usually feels better for having gone.

 

Tonight the bar was different, more people and all of them wore angry scared faces. Stick was tensed to bolt, waiting for someone to point and yell, "Him! He is a killer, just like the giant mutant, let's get the torches and rip them apart!" The faces did look at him but it was to make sure he was included. It was correctly assumed that Laurence and Charlie would not know what happens in town unless told when they visit. However, both were considered part of the town as reclusive as they were and so Stick was filled in.

"A scandal is going on, Laurence. The biggest thing ever to happen in this ghost village and of course it has to be a horrible thing!" It was strange to hear his old name but Stick knew he had to reply to it easily. As easily as he answered to Stick. "What scandal?" He was sitting at a table he was beckoned to by a group of kids his own age. They all worked at the projects that Stick would bring food, lumber or actual assistance to, the kids were part of a community group for young adults. Four of them and all very nice. Stick found them boring and plastic.

They looked different tonight. Unlike the older people all restlessly drinking and arguing, they weren't upset by the scandal whatever it was. These kids looked like starved hyenas about to finally feast. Stick stared at the intense pretty faces and wondered if in the right circumstances which of them would become him, Jason or even a Charlie. This made him able to relax against the chair and chug his beer as they do. With a smirk, he asked, "Well, how much of a scandal are we talking, guys? I mean, does it involve kinky things or did you discover a serial killer hiding bodies at the antique store?"

"Both." Stick stared hard at the girl who answered, she always brought coffee and a great attitude to the worst projects. "Huh?" Stick was tensed again, ready to bolt for his life as he waited for the answer. The girl giggled before responding and he had an urge to strangle her, his fingers clenching the mug tight in case it was needed as a weapon. If they had found victims parts or some clues, wouldn't the sheriff have come by or warned Charlie he needed more money for the cover up? But the girl answered and he relaxed again.

"Bodies were found under an old shoe store they finally got a new owner for. He was having the whole place dug up and some folks from our town that had been thought missing. Some were really old and had to be traced back, others weren't that long ago at all. And they found a secret tunnel that led to some fucked up torture chamber underground! But its more than just that! It's who these victims were and who they were connected to! The sheriff is the main suspect of the town but he keeps trying to have these witch hunts, ready to nail this on anybody to make the news shut up, to make us all forget it. He is up for reelection this year and this really isn't going to get votes. No one wants a serial killer for a sheriff."

Stick now understood fully why the sheriff leaves Charlie to do his bloody work for money. He has been around the sheriff many times and always felt more like Stick than Laurence near him. Some glint in the man's far too congenial eye, the way his mouth always worked, the way he finds ways to ruffle Stick's hair or pat his shoulder. There was a deadliness, a bad intent to the sheriff and he has always been as polite and submissive in manners towards him. Well it all made sense and he found he wasn't very shocked at all. He pretended to be to hear the rest of the story.

Leaning closer, the girl told Stick about the victims.

A prostitute that was known for visiting the sheriff often. The woman had announced she was pregnant to her friends and tried to blackmail the sheriff, saying it was his and he had to pay her to leave town. The town coroner, who was also the funeral director and bereavement counselor examined her corpse. She had been gutted, disemboweled and they found a partially eaten fetus next to her. Two homeless men, one suspected for years of violent muggings and the other a known pedophile. Both were disfigured, castrated and decapitated.

A woman that had been abusive to her children and murdered them but got away with it. The sheriff didn't have enough evidence nor folks to run it through fancy tests. He argued against bringing in outside assistance and the woman was gone the next day, as if she had escaped justice. Clearly, she did not escape any judgment. She was beaten and burnt to death as she had done to her children.

A man who had tried to go against the sheriff in the last election period was so destroyed the coroner couldn't understand what had been done to him at all. Only way they knew it was him at all was a distinctive glass eye he wore. Another corpse, another link to the sheriff. His own nephew that was caught raping a teenage girl during some drunken revelry. He was one of four boys and all of them were down there. But only the sheriff's nephew had been unmarked but for a bullet through his brain. The other three were castrated and strangled.

Stick shook his head and looked at least mildly shocked. "Wow. Just wow. So what evidence do they have against the sheriff to make a case? Have other authorities been called to town yet?" He was worried about that, he will have to warn Charlie as soon as he got home.

Shrugging, one of the guys wearing a silly bobbing thing on his head responded. "Nothing. There is no link of evidence that they found or so they said. Just all of the victims were all in trouble with the sheriff then went missing. That he had the most reason to kill them. And the fact that the sheriff won't call in assistance or allow anyone access to information only makes him look guilty to all of us. We have only a little media action around here and it's buzzing but it's not enough. Unless we go after him as a town there is nothing anyone can do. He is paying everyone that is allowed near the case, they will hide or destroy any real evidence."

Stick relaxed more and took a third beer without even thinking of it. "So it just means he might not get reelected over the scandal that he might be a killer?" The other boy sneered and slammed his drunken hand on the table. "It means the man gets away with fucking murder! And even if we don't vote him in as sheriff again, he will still have gotten away with murder! No one in this town cares about the dead enough to bother finding out the truth. It's all about not rocking the boat around here. And the big problem isn't that he is a killer, no, what matters to this town is that he might have rocked the damned boat. Disgusting, isn't it?"

He made sure to be seen to have utterly no opinion at all in the most careful way he could. Stick could see one of the sheriff's many daughters sitting not far from him and one of the deputies off duty was playing pool. They might hear, they might be listening to him right now and that was something he must remember.

"Well, here is my exalted opinion for what its worth. I say evidence would tell you what you need to know. Is there any evidence against the sheriff? According to what you've told me, there is not a shred of evidence pointing to him. Just a ton of small town gossip. So I have no opinion because I have no facts to have an opinion about. I love hanging with you guys, but I have to head home. I am one and a half beers past my limit and a long bike ride to sober up during."

 

Stick was wobbling a bit on his bike but the roads were dark and empty, open for him to waver a little, no big deal. The sudden lights and siren behind him halfway home scared him straight into a ditch. It was no real surprise to him that the sheriff was there, helping him from the ditch with that biting smile and glint in his eyes. Stick knew he had been heard all right at the bar, someone must have told the man right away. The man was all creepy hands as he checked Stick over for injuries then helped him carry his bent bike into the trunk of the police vehicle.

"I am sure sorry for destroying your bike. I only meant to warn you to the side of the road as I did my usual drive by." Stick smiled and sincerely said, "No problem, Sir. As Charlie always tells me, I am way too clumsy for my own good." That was the truth but not what the sheriff said, Stick knew damned well the man never did drive by checks this far out on a normal night. Stick thanked the sheriff again for the ride even though the last thing he wanted to do was be in a car with him. Luckily the sheriff only drove him as far as the front gate and let him leave.

Stick entered the house silently, it was dark and he took off his shoes to tip toe towards his apartment. He was almost there when he stopped, sensing Charlie nearby. If Charlie is awake and present when Stick returns from his outings, he is to offer any news heard. But every time Jason pisses off Charlie, Stick ends up paying for it. Whatever happened earlier must have Charlie sitting, just simmering in anger all this time. Stick cringed but there was no help for it. Inching timidly, Stick heads for the dark living room where he could see his hulking master sitting in his favorite chair.

Survival instincts kicked in as Charlie turned to look towards Stick. He dropped down and crawled until he reached Charlie's feet. He knelt and cowered silently until his master acknowledged him. It wasn't fair, first a serial killer sheriff and now an extra angry more familiar killer. So much for his relaxing night and Stick gave the slightest whimper when a large hand fisted in his hair, yanking his head up.

"You drank too much. The sheriff dropped you off. Why?" The tone warned Stick that his master was already planning a punishment for this mistake and he started to babble. He told everything he had heard and seen of the night. Excusing his drinking by saying he needed to socialize with the others to gain information. Explaining the broken bike and the ride home from the sheriff. "He kept telling me that small town gossip was hurting him and he was happy to know that we didn't engage in it. That we had his back in all ways. That he might contact you about that and then he let me out, gave me my bike and he left."

In spite of Charlie's frustrated rage at Jason, this story has caught the killer's attention fully. "I knew the sheriff was hiding secrets, I can see him killing those he felt needed killing. We shall offer silent and neutral support like you did tonight. But I can't afford to pay him any more than we already do. And I won't kill for him or hide his damned bodies if that is what he is after. Too risky and it would admit to him that we are murderers too. If he asks you to do anything, you tell him you must always check with me first. Always. Hear me, Stick?"

"Yes, Master. I only serve you, not the sheriff...he scares me, repulses me...I don't' feel safe with him. I am only safe with you." Stick hoped his fervent loyalty would alleviate his Master's anger, even if only a little. Mollified slightly, Charlie ran his heavy hand through Stick's hair and allowed the thin frame to lean against his knee. "Jason is such a very bad dog, Stick. He has gone feral on me. You are my one good loyal dog, aren't you, Stick?" "Always, Master. I am your good dog, I swear it."

 

Charlie did punish Stick for being drunk and wrecking his bike. He pulled Stick over his lap, pulling down the jeans to expose his buttocks. A bare hand and the spanking was ruthless as usual. Charlie hit until Stick was sobbing, until his bottom was bruised in the print of Charlie's hand. Stick thanked him for it miserably as he slid off his master's lap, thinking all was over. But then something very disturbing happened. Breathing heavily, his master yanked him closer and pushed Stick to his knees. Stick watched in horror as Charlie released himself from his own pants and grabbed a fistful of Stick's hair.

"Don't speak, just do it. Be a good dog." With no more than a whine of protest, Stick found his mouth full and soon he was choking on seed overflowing from his mouth. He sobbed after but said not a single word as Charlie got up, cleaned himself and started to walk away. "Maybe when the sheriff comes, I will invite him to see the red zone. Let the rabid bitch kill the sheriff and be helpful for once." Stick had no response and didn't move until his master had left to find his own bed. Stick bolted then, vomiting, sobbing, wracked with shudders. He cleaned his mess, showered and brushed his teeth until his mouth bled lightly.

Stick tried to lay down, tried to forget what just happened. His eyes shut and he heard a new sound. It sounded like someone was in his damned walls and when the terrible whispering started, Stick knew he wasn't sleeping anytime soon.


	34. Playing With A Stick

Charlie thought Jason was hiding in the vents or the attic crawlspace when he came looking for him. But that wasn't the case at all, of course. Jason had figured out how to get back into the walls. Not the same pathways that Charlie frequented, no, these ones are unused narrow spaces into the other half of the house. He has crept behind the walls, hearing to find out where he was.

He can reach almost everywhere now and he remains silent so that Charlie won't know. Charlie is already pissed at the new game of who kills victims first. Jason had perched behind the living room wall and listened to Stick's sheriff story. He peeked out a small knothole and watched as Charlie spanked the boy then forced him into a blow job. Jason had smiled, the boy was horrified, looked like he was going to be sick.

Jason waited until the room was empty before creeping through the thin space to reach Stick's bedroom wall. He would be whispering as sound travels strangely and he wouldn't take the risk of Charlie hearing him. The mutant had been so angry at the dead victims and at Jason for not revealing himself that he took away all food and water. Even the meager bit of soap and his blanket were gone when Jason went back to his room.

He understood that until he played the game the way Charlie wanted and took his punishment, that he was being starved. Fine, he will play by his own rules and Charlie can keep his damned rations. Jason had been working on a small stash for a long time and this wall venturing for almost as long. He had enough food to hold out for a while if he is very careful with it. Charlie had shut off the water to his bathroom, but Jason drinks from the toilet tank without complaint.

And when he knows Charlie is busy or sleeping, he slithers and creeps in the walls.

 

Now he has found Stick at his most traumatized and it was time to start a new game of his own.

"Hey, Stick. Guess what I figured out how to do? There aren't many rooms I can't reach anymore. By the way, you look terrible. I hope you aren't dumb enough to go running to tell Charlie I'm in your wall. He's been really bad tempered recently, as you know. He couldn't find me earlier when I killed all his victims and he won't find me this time. What will he do to you then, Stick? It will be worse than just a spanking and blow job this time...by the way, was that your first time sucking that large mutant cock? Because you were terrible at it and when he blew his load in your throat, the look on your face....Stick? You gonna be sick or...oh."

Stick vomited for some time then crawled into his bathtub with no signs of ever returning. Jason laughed softly and let him be for the rest of the night.

 

He returned the next night to whisper some more. This time he waited until Stick looked like he was on the verge of sleep.

"Hey, Stick. Sorry, you jerked a bit there, did I wake you? It's okay if you don't answer me and keep your eyes screwed shut like that. I know you are hearing me. I heard all about the sheriff. Charlie is gonna fuck this all up with his new ego and attitude. If he doesn't appease that sheriff, we are all fucked. Every one of us are killers, Stick. All three of us and that is just what the sheriff can use to get everyone to focus on anything but his sins. All he has to do is be the one to bring justice by dragging us in all by himself. If he and his men give a surprise attack upon Charlie...or how about this? What if the sheriff starts with you? Can you hold up under the torture the man might do to you? Or would you cave and give us all up? Aaannnd, there you go heading to vomit again. Really? Okay, enjoy your night in the bathtub."

 

Jason returned the next night and Stick groaned, pulling the covers over his head hoping to block out the dreadful whispering.

"Hey, Stick. Do you know what Charlie has been doing to his victims? Ever since meeting us, Charlie has grown worse. I know you see it and feel it for yourself. The day will come when he can't control any of this anymore. He is already cracking. Using you in a way he never would have before, turning into a sexual maniac in the red zone. You think what he did to you was bad? In the red zone he fucked a man's throat until he died. And that was the mildest one. He ate a man's junk right off, Stick then fucked him in the bloody hole after fucking him in the-dammit, Stick. Did you always have such a weak stomach? Fine, I'll come back tomorrow, no need to sleep in your damned tub again."

 

"Hey, Stick. Have you lost weight? Dude, you need to eat more. Listen, my point yesterday was that eventually Charlie will turn all that aggression right on us. No matter how good you are, how loyal or submissive, it won't matter one day and you know that. Whether I play the games the way he wants or I play them my way...someday that maniac is going to reach me and he'll do it to me too. We will both be dead and he will be caught too late for any of his victims. I am not liking that outcome and you can't like it either. Stick, we might despise each other but you have to admit, this is one fuck of a pickle we are both in. And we only have each other to get out of it. Are you really going to throw up even over that? No...you are just being a coward and sleeping in the tub rather than face a scary truth. Fine. I'll just come back."

For a full week, Stick slept in his bathtub and twice he even slept in his closet. Jason sighed and kept coming back every night.

 

Finally, Stick was back in his bed and Jason started to whisper.

"Hey, Stick. Glad your gaining enough courage to at least sleep in your own big boy bed. Now where were we in our last conversation? Oh yes, how Charlie is going to fuck us up for good one way or another. Either he will fuck us to death or he will piss off the sheriff and we all will go on death row. Which I'd almost rather considering how Charlie's been doing his killing these days. I have a solution, Stick. I have plenty of ideas and solutions. I can save us from both Charlie and the sheriff, Stick. All you have to do is trust me to do what I say. And Stick, what is worse? What I have done to you? Or what Charlie has already done to you? Or the things he will do sooner or later? Did you just really hide under your bed from me, boy? Fine, I'll see you tomorrow night, Stick."

 

"Hey, Stick. I can see you under there, you know. Might as well lay on your bed, it's not like you can't hear me under there, I know you can. Fine. Stay under there but I'm not leaving. I understand why you might be afraid to join with me. If Charlie found out, he would fuck-murder you in a heartbeat instead of in a few weeks or months, if he gets away with shit that much longer. Did you just get rug burn from that crawling? Oh gross. Buddy, it's going to take you time to scrub that stain out. I'll leave you to clean your vomit off the rug. See you tomorrow night."

 

"Hey, Stick. I have been rough with you, I know that. You are fucking terrified of me, maybe even more than you are afraid of Charlie. You think I will rape you, beat you, torture and kill you. Well, I won't lie to you, Stick. I'll probably beat and rape you at some point. But I don't want to kill you,not when I have other uses for you and you are too cowardly for me to have to use torture as an incentive. Think of it this way, at least you'll know what you'll get out of me. With Charlie all you know is it will get way worse and end in horrific death. I am the known, he is becoming the unknown. Off to the toilet to vomit again? Be back tomorrow, Stick."

 

"Hey, Stick. Think about the sheriff, Stick. He isn't a man to be fucked with and Charlie is going to fuck with him. You know it and it will backfire badly on us all. I have a plan for us to deal with the sheriff in a way that you might like. All you have to do is listen to what I say, do what I tell you and-your nerves have you puking again. Gotta get over that nervous stomach issue. How come it only happens at night? Oh well. Tomorrow night then."

 

Jason came every night and Stick vomited less. He stopped hiding under the bed or in the bathtub. Stick would lay in his bed with his eyes shut and listen. He never responded verbally. But one night, a miserable one because Jason has so little food and he is feeling weak, a miracle happened. He went to the wall and over to the crack he speaks and sees through. The one that during the day he opens a bit more so it will be weakened enough to burst through some day.

It was no longer a thin deep crack. It was enough that if Jason pulled either side it gave enough for him to almost put half his hand in. It was enough for a slender hand to fit though because there was food. Blessed foolish half smashed peanut butter sandwiches and crackers, all the boy could probably sneak and fit without fear of getting caught. Jason smirked as he began to devour the meal. 

"Hey, Stick. Thanks for the food. It will last me a little longer, help me regain my strength. The stronger and clearer I am the better this will all go. Good boy, Stick. You've made a very smart choice to help me save us. I'm going to take the rest of this tasty treat to my main hide out and let you get some well deserved sleep."


	35. Ballistic

Charlie has seen Gladys many times before in town. A single older woman who spent most of her time assisting at church, attending bingo and baking for every fund-raiser in the small community. During the holidays the woman presents him and Stick with a fruitcake or cookies, always giving the same pious smile to them. He has never cared for her nor had anything against her. It wasn't until just now that Charlie saw how very much like his mother she looked.

Gladys had the bad fortune of returning to town after a long distance funeral just to get a flat tire. Charlie had been returning from a quick trip for supplies and happened upon her. Before she could use her cell phone, Gladys saw the giant and smiled her pious smile at him. "Ah, young man! Thank goodness for you. Please, would you mind putting my spare tire on for me?"

That is when he noticed how she wore the same lipstick, had the same perfume and the same damned gold cross upon a thick chain. He is sure if he checks her large bulging leather purse there is a bible in there. Charlie punched her hard enough for her nose to break and the woman fell to the ground, squawking like a strangling rooster. That made him grin and he bent over to lift Gladys up into his embrace.

 

The woman was delirious and sobbing when he pulled her out of his trunk and into motel. Stick looked horrified as he recognized who it was, also the fact that Charlie has never done something so brazen. But Charlie felt brazen, he felt god like and he knew this woman had to be taken to the red zone. He sent his boy to deal with her car while he dragged the screaming woman into his killing fields.

He dragged her to the first room he reached, it offered a door of bars so Jason could see in. Charlie would prefer his privacy but he didn't care enough, the need to hurt this woman outshone everything else. When Jason did show to peer in, Charlie didn't even notice at all. He was very busy, he was caught up in his fantasy and his mother had so much to pay for.

Gladys screamed as Charlie hung her by her sagging breasts with so many small metal hooks. She tried to fight back but Charlie broke her arms then while watching her face, he slowly ate one of her fingers. The woman fainted and he began to fuck her with a heated lead pipe, that woke her right up. "How do you like that, mother? You fucking bitch, you cunt, I hate you, mother! How does it feel, do you like it, mother?"

Charlie sodomized her with the pipe, he carefully took out his mother's lying awful eyes and ate out her tongue. As she started to twitch and die, he started to sob and curse, ripping into her with his clawed hands. His jaws and hands ached when he finally calmed down and staggered back from the gore that was Gladys. Charlie still felt better for having done it, it felt like he has murdered his mother all over again.

 

Then that fucking rabid dog of his had to go and ruin it. Jason was leaning on the bars and shaking his head slowly back and forth. He spoke in that maddening, taunting drawl of his, wild eyes clashing into Charlie's.

"Aw...Charlie, did your mommy finally pay for her sins to you? That is really sweet. She isn't your type though and I watched you carry her in personally. Not like you at all, is it? And I have been noticing how you've been treating your victims recently. Are you slipping, Charlie? Huh? When you go from average maniac to delusions of being some fucking crazed god that fucks his victims to death, is that a sign of slipping?"

Charlie grinned so wide and moved so fast towards the door that Jason paled and leaped backwards, ready to bolt off to his hidey holes. This appeased Charlie enough to not rip the door open and try to murder his feral mutt. "You want to be more careful if you think I'm getting unstable, Jason. I could decide to try a new method or two on you. Would you rather be my next fuck and kill rather than a rabid bitch? Maybe you'll behave a little better for me if I castrate you?"

Jason pressed his back against the wall and didn't run but he wasn't stupid enough to keep challenging and taunting. "I'd rather be your rabid bitch. And if you castrate me, I'll probably start trying to find ways to kill myself. That isn't any fun for either of us, Master." Charlie saw how hard it was for Jason to say that and he was amused. So amused by it that he threw a few water bottles and granola bars into the hallway before he left the red zone that night.

 

Later that evening while Stick sat quietly across from Charlie as they ate supper, the man gave an irritated sigh. "I can see it on your face. What is it?" Clearing his throat, Stick spoke as carefully, timidly and respectfully as ever. "Master, Gladys is really popular in town. It will be noticed that she is missing. The sheriff might come here."

Charlie slammed his fist onto the table and his boy squeaked then cowered. "The sheriff will come, yes. And he will go into the red zone. He will not blackmail me any further." He was pleased that his boy said nothing more of it. Later while they watched a show on the television, Stick on his knees at Charlie's feet, he fed his pet a little bit of a chocolate bar. 

He contemplated using his pet's mouth while thinking of his kill earlier but he did agree with Jason on one thing. Charlie tended to get too violent during sexual things and he didn't want to injure Stick. Or accidentally even kill the loyal pet. So he sent the boy on to bed a bit earlier than usual so he could go to his room and masturbate to the memory of the woman's death.


	36. Switching Hells

Stick was petrified, he was sickened and he was torn in two with a terrible choice before him. He has already started on the path of trouble by listening to Jason instead of telling Charlie about the dog in the walls. Then Stick added the sin of sneaking food to Jason along with helping to widen the wall slightly. Stick hasn't spoken a word to Jason yet because to do that was to truly finalize his choice to betray the master.

But Jason was right, Stick could see that his master was becoming increasingly erratic and brutal. It was only a matter of time before they were either all caught by the law or Charlie just loses control and kills them. Now Charlie is attacking locals  and the sheriff will come. The insane solution that Charlie has to that would be to try and kill the sheriff. To throw the man into the red zone and let him be killed by either Charlie or Jason, whoever reaches him first.

The risk of betraying Charlie, of trusting Jason..it was mind numbing and it twisted his stomach into knots. Stick knew if they are caught, if he is caught by Charlie, there won't be any mercy again. It will be a long terrible death or worse. He remembers hearing Charlie threaten to eat Jason's hands and feet and turn him into a freakish torture toy in a cage. What if that becomes Stick's fate for daring to betray Charlie?

Even if it works, even if Jason manages to somehow defeat Charlie, what then? What will Jason do to him? Plus there is the sheriff to worry about and Stick was driving himself crazy.

 

It was almost a sweet relief when the night finally came that the sheriff came for a quick visit. Stick knew that Jason would be lurking in the walls, hearing everything, waiting for the chance they needed.

Charlie had come into the lobby with a warm smile and his usual slow amble and thick words. The sheriff bore it out along with a cup of coffee and some freshly made apple pie. He spoke of the missing church woman first, mentioning that Gladys had called her sister on the way home from a mile out from the hotel. That she had to have passed by this way but no one has seen or heard of her since that phone call on the road.

Both Stick and Charlie expressed the exact right amount of concern for the woman but said they had not seen her or her passing car. The sheriff started to mention about his town troubles and this just compounded it. That he was glad that he had law abiding citizens like Charlie that support him and is willing to ignore vile gossip.

"I hate the way they all act. So judgmental as if they have any idea what may have really happened. All they want is a little blood, right? So I hate to ask you if I can search your property just because those biddies must see me acting out these useless searches. It's all politics and red tape. All about loyalty gained and lost too. Of course, I know that you have done nothing wrong, everyone knows you are innocent of any wrong doing. But...just like me, we have to decide to make choices to either follow these silly rules or privately choose to ignore them together. To help each other perhaps?"

 

The drugged coffee had started to work by then and the sheriff caught on too late. He tried to get up and merely fell over while Charlie quickly removed any weapons the man had. Dragging the half senseless man up by his neck, Charlie slapped the man until his eyes focused on the killer.

"Did you really think I would help you? You never had a clue what I really was. I did murder Gladys, sheriff. After I fucked her every which way with a heated pipe and more. I'll tell you about it right after I show you to the red zone...it's a little play house all for me. Maybe you'll get lucky and my rabid bitch will kill you before I reach you."

Stick watched nervously as Charlie dragged the groaning limp sheriff into the red zone.

He flew to vomit in his bathroom but not before he pressed against his wall and spoke for the first time.

"Jason, Charlie's in the red zone with the sheriff."

"Good. Do nothing, act normal. I will take it from here. But remember, when I need you to do something, you do whatever it is and you do it fast. Hear me? If you dare to fuck me over, Stick...you can forget about being allowed to live. And I promise to make it so much worse than what Charlie would do...I mean it, boy. Don't fuck me over, don't try and run away or anything else stupid."

Swallowing heavily, Stick whispered, "I won't fuck you over. If you don't win, we are both dead anyway."

 

A while later as Stick sipped at a cup of coffee, pretending to do paperwork at the lobby desk, his cell phone beeped. He nearly jumped out of his skin before looking to see who it was. It wasn't any of the townsfolk about some stupid charity or meeting nor was it his master giving an order. Those were the only phone calls or texts he ever received until now.

Jason had possession of the sheriff's phone as well as the sheriff. And he had orders to give that caused Stick to moan and sway. This was really happening and it was too late to stop it now. If Charlie came out of the red zone, Stick was going to die a terrible slow death. If the sheriff comes out, Stick is going to be arrested as an accomplice for murder. If Jason comes out...Stick tried not to hyperventilate.

Stick stood still for a moment as if a bird perched on the edge of a roof, a baby bird, leaping for the first and possibly last time.

Then he quickly shut down all the cameras. He raced about getting all the different weapons Charlie has stashed, that he would reach for and hid them well as he could. Kitchen knives and more all were tossed into places that Charlie couldn't reach fast. It wouldn't matter much, the man was huge and could kill Stick with his bare hands.

But he obeyed Jason's orders and hoped it was the right leap to take.


	37. Walls That Talk

Charlie tossed the old man with glee onto the dusty wooden hall floor. The old man cried out slightly before trying to get his drugged limbs to work, he squirmed under the red hall lights and it made Charlie laugh. He spread out his arms and bellowed, "Welcome to the Red Zone, sheriff! I am so happy you came to see it!"

The sheriff wasn't able to do more than give a slurred curse. Charlie grinned and dragged the squirming dazed man further into his domain.

"I know you are a killer yourself, sheriff, so you'll appreciate the work I've put into my hotel. And I plan to be fair. I am going to set up a room for you. Go on and try to run. To fight if you want. If I don't drag you into my room and play, it will be the dog. My feral bitch is always looking to steal my kills. But you recover while I set up the room." 

Charlie left the man in front of the room he planned on using for the sheriff.  As he started to prepare the room he called out to the man trying hard to get to his feet. "Don't panic, sheriff. The sedative will wear off pretty quickly. I like my victims nice and aware when I play." He laughed and watched out of the corner of his eye to see the man squirming like a bug, inching down the hallway.

"Good luck! I just need a little bit longer to finish the room for your stay. Watch out for the rabid bitch, Jason likes fresh meat."

He continued to set out the tools he wished to use upon the old fucker, whistling merrily. Part of Charlie wanted Jason to come for the sheriff. Charlie wants to play, he is all revved up. Hoping Jason comes out, Charlie wants to steal the sheriff from his dog, but give a little time for Jason to scare or hurt the man a bit. As he had hoped, Charlie beamed at his gleaming tools as he heard the sheriff holler.

Jason has come to see what Charlie had brought into his home. Charlie finished the last touches and headed eagerly into the hallway, ready to hunt.

 

The sheriff had almost made it to his feet, halfway down the red, dizzying hallway. A shadow lurked, grew larger and a growl was heard. The sheriff hasn't screamed in fear since he was a child until now. The bearded, crazy eyed, half starved looking man attacked. He knocked the sheriff down hard then dragged him with surprising strength and speed down a darker hallway.

Kicking, squirming and cursing, the sheriff still didn't have enough strength to stop the man. He found himself receiving deep splinters as the house seemed to swallow him up. Then there was a wall and he was shoved into it which made no sense. The sheriff managed to sit up and start swinging at the demented creature. A fist came hard into the Sheriff's stomach.

While he relearned how to breathe, the wild man shoved the Sheriff deeper into the small dark space then barricaded it. The man returned to the sheriff's side and reached into the man's belt. He took the phone and gave a small jagged laugh.

"Oh, thank fuck, oh yes, fuck yeah. Okay, man, I am gonna text Stick then we are gonna have a little talk. We don't have much time so you need to just wake the fuck up and hear me, okay? Yeah? Great. You pull yourself together while I text this and then we chat."

Jason texted Stick quickly, hoping beyond hope that the little fuck didn't betray him. Hoping the coward didn't lose his nerve and leap out a window, running for his life. Or worse, if Stick was stupid enough, so blindly loyal enough in fear that he dared to find a way to tip off Charlie about what's been planned. Then he sighed in relief to receive a text back.

 

Grinning, Jason handed the bewildered looking sheriff a bottle of water. The man was staring hard at Jason as if trying to remember him.

"It's all right, sheriff. You are one of those that never forget a face, right? That what makes you so damned good at your job, I bet. You and I have never met but you have seen my face before. A picture, you showed it to Charlie. Probably pictures of my cousins and friends, too. I am the only one left. Guess I may not look quite like that picture anymore. Have no idea how long I've been here but I shaved my face and head that morning before we got to this fucking hellhole."

Jason scratched at his beard and ruffled his growing hair spiked all over his head.

"Charlie had his little bitch put us all in his fucking red zone. And he killed them off one by one. Kept me as his little fucking game. To see if I would save anyone from him, bastard always won in the end. So I started killing his victims to deny him his fun instead. Pissed Charlie right the fuck off. Not going to kill you though, sheriff."

The sheriff was gaining his functions and sat up warily, drinking the water.

"Why wouldn't you kill me if you know you can't save me from him? Why bother dragging me here and telling me this?"

Jason listened for a second at the wall then looked back at the sheriff, talking much softer now.

"Charlie needs to be taken down. I need to be out of this fucking nightmare. And I promise you, I can work something out with you that will satisfy us both after the bastard is dead. In these walls, I hear everything. There isn't anything that Stick doesn't come home and dutifully tell Charlie about. I heard all about what you've done and what you hoped Charlie would do for you."

The older man narrowed his eyes then spoke slowly as he tried to process so very much in a short time.

 

"He killed that girl? Your cousin, the little one? I'm sorry to hear that. But you all slaughtered an entire ranch. I wasn't going to bother Charlie and his donations, his support over a bunch of killers that needed to be put down anyway. You would've been arrested and all of you given the death penalty. Maybe the girl would have received life in prison."

Jason smiled bitterly and muttered, "If we had time, I would go into more detail for you. That ranch was a fucking human trafficking site. Every person we killed was a criminal and a murderer. Now here I am with karma ass fucking me. Hunted by a bigger hunter, right? Both of us and unlike me, Charlie is coming for you. He will torture you for hours before killing you. Sometimes he puts on a torture show for days, he loves to show off for me to watch. To show he won. But I can save us, if we work together, we can kill him and get out. Stick is-"

"Who the hell is this Stick? Do you mean Laurence? That boy doesn't dare blink without Charlie's permission. They put on this act for the townsfolk and I know when I am being treated to a free play. The boy gave me the drugged coffee!"

"Yeah, that's good old fucking Stick, for ya. But he is seeing how far gone and dangerous Charlie is getting. Stick fears only one thing worse than Charlie."

The sheriff jerked in alarm at the sound of Charlie thundering nearby, right past the wall they were hiding in. "What could the boy fear more than that maniac?"

"Me."

 

 

 


	38. Chasing Dogs

Charlie notes that owning pets is a blessing and a curse. They can be useful and fun or destructive and irritating to clean up after.

He had finished setting up the room and went to see if the cameras would show where Jason ran off to with the sheriff. Charlie knows that Jason has some hide outs that he can't find, even with the camera. But this will give Charlie an idea of which hall they disappeared into and from there he is sure to hear the sheriff yelling.

He had already warned Jason back a few days that he was bringing in the sheriff. That he didn't care what the bitch did, save or hurt the man but if he was a bad bitch by killing the sheriff, he'd be castrated for it. Charlie knew it was a threat that Jason always backs down to and therefore doesn't worry that the sheriff will die.

Not until Charlie killed him, that is. And he wanted to take his time with the sheriff.

Frowning, Charlie looked at the blank monitors. He checked carefully and there was no reason from this end why they weren't working. Charlie growled and used the closest wall ladder to get down and reach the kitchen trap door. How does Stick not notice the cameras red light no longer on in the rooms?

He wondered if the boy was being lazy and sleeping early again. It seems that when Stick isn't working or with Charlie, he is always in his room, asleep. Charlie decided that he would give Stick a scare for it now and a beating for it later.

 

He slammed into the kitchen, already roaring for the boy. Usually, this would bring Stick running, sleep dissolving under panic. Not only did Stick not come running but the house was dark. The kitchen, living room, hall and lobby lights were off along with the alarm and cameras.

Charlie muttered, "Stick wouldn't dare..."

He stormed forward to see the half ajar porch door, idiot was always forgetting to click it shut no matter how many times Charlie reminded him. There was a piece of white paper fluttering, held against the glass with a piece of tape. A note from Stick telling Charlie he went to move things on the estate. The boy must have decided to take care of the sheriff's car.

That explained why the boy didn't know the cameras were out. Except that Charlie couldn't get the cameras back on as the wires had been cut. Growling, he reached under the lobby desk for the taser and the gun. Something wasn't right at all and could timid Stick actually dare to challenge his master? Reaching only empty space, Charlie started to curse and search for both his weapons and the little traitorous puppy.

Charlie's weapons were gone, the sheriff's car was gone, the cameras cut off, alarms cut off and the boy nowhere to be seen. He ran outside and found the bike, the van, his motorbike and truck all with slashed tires. Did Stick dare to actually steal the sheriff's car and run away? No, Stick could have done that a thousand times before now and didn't.

Stick wouldn't dare run and he wouldn't attempt to fight Charlie. But he also knew he couldn't hide on the land from him, either.

 

Running back into the house, Charlie locked everything up tight. No, Stick was inside the house. Charlie began to go through the house again, this time calling for Stick in a softer but more deadly voice.

"Stick? Who got to you, Stick? Was it the bad dog or the sheriff? Is it like Penny again, Stick? Come out. Kneel and beg. I will hurt you and forgive you."

It was his second time around the entire first floor before Charlie saw what he missed before.

He studied the boy's room with a harder eye. It wasn't often he came in here, Stick kept his rooms neat and uncluttered. The dresser had been moved since the last time he remembers entering these rooms to speak with Stick. Charlie threw it aside and saw the long crack that he easily opened up.

Charlie entered the tight space and saw how the bad dog has been making his own wall pathways. Jason must have found a way to persuade or force Stick into helping him. That feral bitch stole the sheriff and Charlie's most loyal little pet. Looks like both his wayward pets will need some very heavy discipline.

 

He tried to be as silent as the grave as he traveled the route Stick must have gone to find Jason.

He finds it more upsetting to realize that Stick willingly might have gone into the red zone for Jason. Charlie's boy has always been most terrified of going into the red zone. Anytime Charlie wanted Stick in the red zone, he had to drag or throw him there. But the rabid bitch that did such terrible things to Stick, for him, he entered the scariest part of the house?

And for that alone, Charlie plans to castrate both Stick and Jason. If he can control himself enough, that is. Right now, Charlie's anger and jealousy are causing him to growl deeply as if it were him that was the feral creature. Charlie hopes he can keep control enough to keep from outright slaughtering the bad dogs. 

 

Jason signaled to the sheriff to be silent and still as sounds came, scuttling ones from the wall.

He had begun to guide the sheriff into different areas, away from where Charlie might be lurking. Areas with makeshift weaponry, hidden bits of food and anything else Jason has manged to weasel out of Stick over time. He had told the sheriff of his plans. The man was looking over Jason's hand drawn crude map of the house and estate as far as he knew it.

The sounds got slightly louder and Jason smirked, his eyes gleaming. Tensing, the sheriff grabbed onto a metal pipe ready to swing, but Jason held up his hand. A slight figure, slumped under the weight of a bag entered the slight hallway. Dropping the bag, Stick looked with alarm at the sheriff, ready with the pipe. Then he looked over at Jason.

"I brought everything I could carry. The rest I hid. He was heading into the kitchen when I managed to sneak into the walls."

"Good job, Stick." Jason's fist crashed into the boy's face and Stick fell to the ground, grabbing his bruised cheek. "Whoops, sorry. Habit."

Laughing, Jason yanked Stick to his feet. The boy cringed slightly but stayed still under Jason's grip and biting smile. They all heard the bellowing of the madman and Stick visibly flinched in terror at it.

Grabbing a fistful of Stick's hair, Jason yanked it hard enough for the boy to grunt in pain.

"Don't worry, Stick. I'm going to do all the scary parts of this. Soon enough, Charlie will be dead and the only person you'll ever have to fear is me."


	39. Bitches

Jason moved everyone quickly and quietly. Both Stick and the sheriff followed his every direction, trying to ignore the crashing of the giant.

Stick and Jason had an easier time of it then the sheriff. It was age, of course, both were quite younger but it was more than that and it gave the man one hell of a chill. 

Both had a familiarity with the walls, with the darkness, the deaths and this whole place, an understanding of Charlie, of a nightmare lived until it became normal. They had a bond, violent or not, it was a brotherhood that the sheriff had no urge to belong to.

Every time that Charlie had bellowed for Jason or even used a softer wheedling voice to call to Stick, the pets reacted. Stick would whimper and shake like a wet dog in the winter. Jason would make a growling sound and bare his teeth.

When they heard the first crash, Stick gasped and Jason smiled with a crazed intensity.

"Here we go, he's in my walls now. Let's see how he does with my traps. We aren't going to wait and hope for it. Take a bit of water and breathe then we need to get ready to go back into the red zone itself."

 

Stick put down the heavy bag he was responsible for and pulled out a bottle of water.

He offered it first to Jason. The sweaty man took the bottle and poured a little on his face before taking a long drink. Stick handed it to the sheriff next. The man silently took the bottle and drank the rest of it, leaving not a drop for the boy. Tossing the empty bottle into the narrow pale face, the sheriff sneered.

"I should do worse than deny you water, boy. The whole fucking time you were helping that bastard do all of this! You could have told me at any point, you little weasel! And you burned up a little teenage girl for Charlie? I am going to kick your ass at the first damned chance I get, whether I live or die here."

Jason reached into the bag and pulled out another water bottle. He opened it and handed it to Stick then looked over at the sheriff. The smile was really more of a snarl and the sheriff tensed.

 

Jason's voice was the growl of a feral dog, his eyes glowed in a wild deep way. He was leaning over the timid boy to put his face into the sheriff's. That possessive action wasn't lost on either of them.

"You will never hurt Stick. No one will unless they can get past me to do it. And if anyone ever does lay a finger on him, I will hunt that person down, they will suffer for it. I promised him he would only ever fear me. Didn't you hear me say that, sheriff?"

Charlie has the slowest speech but Jason spoke almost as slowly in the deep growling voice, as if to be very sure they understood him.

"I keep my promises. If we make it out alive, you will honor your promises too. Here is another one to add to our little pact. You will never hurt Stick. You will make sure that no one else hurts him, if I am not there. I own this bitch, he is mine and I don't share what is mine. Do you clearly understand me, sheriff?"

The sheriff was nodding and reminding himself that these young men have been here for a long time. That Charlie has had plenty of time to twist their heads and minds into this craziness. He raised an eyebrow at something even more curious than this wild man's snarling.

Stick was still cringing low, half under the dominating man and yet, the boy seemed to relax slightly. As if even though he was scared of Jason, he was pitifully grateful. A shiver went through the sheriff and he stammered out, "Deal. I understand you."

 

They all leaped as a group when they heard Charlie bellow and crashing began, this time closer, faster. Sheriff swallowed thickly.

"The traps didn't stop him."

Jason laughed and Stick smirked, looking at the ground. 

"Of course they didn't. Did you really think a few traps would kill Charlie? Don't you think I've made a thousand traps for him before? It's a favorite game around here. It's just this is the first time I think any of my traps have actually injured him or shook him a little."

Jason stood up. Stick pulled the bag up with a grimace as he flew to stand as if jerked by strings. The sheriff leaped to his feet as Charlie bellowed as the last of the traps caught him in his enraged run. Chuckling, Jason watched Stick wince but grin nervously as his hands crawled on each other like spiders in his anxiety. Jason looked at the sheriff and explained.

"You see, the deal is I can make traps that would surprise, stop or only mildly hurt him if at all. These ones were meant to fucking hurt or maim him, maybe kill him, if I was lucky. But it sounds like he is shook alright, we can only hope that I blinded him or something. Okay, time to get moving into our next play."

 

The sheriff was unnerved further a few moments later as they stopped one last time before they separated. Jason went over the plan quickly again, went over what to do if something goes wrong. In a blur that made him jump, the man watched Jason pin Stick against the wall, his crazed teeth gnashing in a grin as if to bite through the scared face.

Stick whimpered but didn't dare to move, just stared with rolled up eyes, his hands pressed hard into his own chest still crawling. Jason spoke in that growling tone like he had a bit ago.

"You will follow the plan exactly how I said to. You will follow the back up plans if something goes wrong. You do not let your fear of Charlie stop you. You do not surrender to him. You do not listen to any bargain he offers you.  Do not dare fail me. You don't want me as your enemy anymore, do you? Because you understand that I don't lose, I don't surrender and I am the only person in the whole fucking world who can protect you. And I am the only person who will ever understand you, be able to know what you need and why you are the way you are. I am the only thing you have."

Suddenly as Stick's face went pale and devastated at the very thought of that last threat, the sheriff understood. Then started to laugh, unable to help it in all this insanity.

 

Still holding the thin throat, Jason turned his head to stare at the older man guffawing himself red.

"What part of all this is so funny to you? Please tell me that you didn't wait until just now to process this place and Charlie, then snapped."

Even Stick was shifting his eyes to stare at the man, as if wondering if the sheriff has just gone insane under the stress of it all. The sheriff gave a last chuckle then shook his head, gesturing towards the two of them.

"I just figured it out was all. I heard of this before, saw it myself in fact with a few folks in my career. The boy, I couldn't understand him, I understood the Charlie part, I mean, even without the killing, the man is a freaking giant. But I couldn't understand this, why he would dare turn on him, why he is helping you, why he is more scared of you than Charlie. I get it now. The boy has Stockholm Syndrome, but the funny part is this. I'm pretty sure that Charlie meant for that disorder to happen...but I don't think he meant for the boy to get Stockholm Syndrome towards you, Jason."

 

Jason rolled his eyes and looked back at Stick. He knew damned well why Stick was listening to him and it was probably Stockholm Syndrome to some extent. But it was also the way Jason moved, the way he spoke and stared the boy down.

It was the sickening skills he learned from a family of traffickers. The skills needed to force another to do things against their will out of pure fear and self preservation. For the first time in his life Jason was truly grateful for every vile skill he was taught. 

"Call it whatever you want to. But Stick is going to follow orders and we are going to end Charlie. Right, Stick?"

"Yes. I'm going to do exactly what you want me to do and I'm going to trust you to end Charlie. I don't want to be your enemy ever again, I don't want to ever surrender to Charlie again. I won't fail you."

 

"YOU BAD LITTLE BITCHES! BOTH OF YOU! STICK! JASON! DO NOT MAKE ME KILL YOU! END THIS RIGHT NOW!"

The sheriff jumped but Jason was steady and Stick was still close enough to Jason, looking up into those terrifying eyes. For the first time, Stick didn't jump, flinch or whimper at the roaring of Charlie. A tremor ran through him but that was all and Jason gave him a look of approval.

Jason smiled and patted Stick's cheek before stepping back a little.

"Here he comes, Charlie's searching for his bad little bitches, Stick. Let's show him what the rabid snarling bitches have for his crazy fucking ass."


	40. Blinded By The Truth

Charlie's rage was only tempered by his numbness at this whole situation. How the fuck did this happen, was this really happening? How could he not notice that Stick and Jason were communicating? Was he truly that gone that he just hadn't noticed that Jason had become more rebellious? Were there signs that Stick was straying that Charlie had missed? He wondered if he could truly blame the damned rogue bitches alone or was he to blame too?

Experimenting so much more, focused on trying new things out and then he grabbed that local women. He blatantly ignored the sheriff's warnings that bothered Stick so much.

Was it the latest murder and the sheriff that spooked Stick into Jason's arms? No, that couldn't be it, that wasn't enough time, not for someone as timid as Stick. And Charlie has the memory of Jason injuring and raping Stick burned into his own lustful mind. He know how terrified Stick is of the rabid dog, he remembers how badly Stick would scream and shudder with nightmares.

Charlie never let on that he could hear Stick's night terrors through the vents. They happened a good amount when the boy first moved in then decreased. Right after Charlie let Jason have Stick for punishment, the terrors came back and never left.

Charlie bet that Jason started whispering into Stick's walls, scaring him then luring him or threatening him. Scaring the boy enough to make him leave with Jason, to have followed that bitch's orders. That made more sense to Charlie's mind and he knew that after castrating Stick he would forgive him. He would hurt him in the red zone for awhile during some severe retraining sessions.

But the boy was weak, timid and had been neglected. Charlie knows that a good pet owner remembers to keep an eye on their pet. He had to take a good amount of blame on himself here. By the time Charlie is done, Stick won't fear Jason or anyone else, only his Master, his much colder and stricter one.

 

Thinking of Jason, Charlie sidestepped a easily seen and hastily set up trap. Chuckling, Charlie relaxed a small bit as he slid through these previously unexplored walls. This was a sad attempt at another challenge, had to be for such weak traps to be set. It was a very naughty challenge, a now very forbidden one, to dare and steal his pet. To dare try and prove something by tunneling his own bad dog wall tunnels.

But Charlie was actually happy, relieved to see it was not truly disloyalty. If Jason was still remembering to obey the rules on traps, then he was only meaning to bend some rules extra hard tonight.

Charlie will play it through and then soundly punish both boys for it. He will beat Stick for daring to be lured by the bad dog. Then he will beat Jason for daring to steal Stick. To make sure they both never dare such stupidity again, he will take one testicle from each. Grinning, a small thrill going through Charlie at the hunt now, he headed forward eagerly. This shall be a fun hunt that ends with not only the torturous death of the sheriff, but the loving and long punishment for the bad little bitches.

Charlie is just happy that it is something that doesn't make him worry he might destroy his pets in his rage.

That was when he walked into the first true trap that tried very hard to blow his fucking head off. He saw it just in time, the smallest gleam and pulled back, fell onto his ass as wood exploded. A hole, fist sized hole where his head would have been. He yanked down his own sawed off shotgun after carefully moving the wire. The only way that Jason could have got this gun was through Stick. There was simply no other way, it was kept in a locked case in the tiny wine cellar.

 

The grin was a snarl now, a drooling curve of his lips with teeth gnashing between them. Eyes have narrowed and Charlie's hands became fists, his breathing deepened. "How dare you, both of you? How fucking dare you?"

Stick might have brought Jason the gun but he couldn't know how to use it. And Stick couldn't make a trap to save his own life. He didn't even know how to stay out of them still apparently. Such a stupid cowardly boy, how dare he be so disloyal a second time? The sheer fucking arrogance of Jason! After showing mercy and allowing him to live, to challenge, look what he's suddenly decided he has the balls to do!

Both of them are slow learners and ungrateful. His own rage is what cost him missing the next trap.

A board full of sharp nails came flying at his face. Just enough time and reflexes to put his arms up, wincing as the nails sunk in deep Charlie bellowed in rage. That is when he lost control, destroying all in the path, screaming for the terrible, disloyal bitches. Dismantling another trap, he finally reached the last of it that would connect into the red zone. He stepped forward, happy to be back on familiar deadly ground then roared in pain and angry disbelief.

Charlie missed the spike, the clever fucking spike that was now through his rubber sole, into the boot. Pinning his fucking foot to the floor!

 

Charlie wasn't sure what he was more enraged over. Jason managing to fool Stick into helping him or Jason managing to actually catch his own Master in his traps. He also couldn't decide what angered him more with Stick. That the boy dared to give his loyalty to another or that Stick did so, knowing what Jason was daring to do. It was clear now that Jason was trying to maim and kill Charlie, that this was no longer a game or a challenge.

How dare his timid Stick go along with such a thing? Has Charlie been so wrong about the nature of both of his dogs? 

He managed to wrench himself free with a cry and limped forward, growling. None of these things mattered right now. What mattered was getting his hands on Stick and Jason. Charlie was going to try very hard not to rip the bitches apart when he catches them. He will also strive to only castrate and torture them, to not destroy them. Stick will be retrained very harshly, he will lose a few toes this time.

As for Jason, Charlie will be keeping his promises to take away his hands and feet. Looks like Jason has earned his caged toy status after all. Perhaps in a few months, Charlie will allow Jason the freedom of the red zone again. Without hands and feet, cock or testicles, the bitch won't be as rabid.

Stopping only long enough to retrieve both a spiked bat and machete in one of his locked rooms, Charlie went on the hunt for his bad dogs and a sheriff.


	41. The New Red Zone

The sheriff waited in the shadows, trying to calm his pounding heart, trying to wipe the sweat off his face. He listened carefully while clutching his crowbar, wishing mightily for his pistol. Trusting those two insane young men was crazy but he had no other choice that he could see.

As for Jason's proposal, he was willing to take him up on it if they actually survived. Gratefulness for his life being saved, honor was involved as well. If it didn't work out, well, the sheriff could always find a way to dispose of them. However, the idea had great merit and gain for himself, it was worth a shot. If they survived. And right now he saw that as a very huge if.

A large crash and roar was so close to the sheriff, the man had to bite his wrist not to holler in shock. Holding his breath, he froze in place as the giant lumbered by not bothering to check behind the different stacks of junk Jason has collected and piled about.

 

Charlie seemed offended that Jason rearranged everything in such a distracting way. For the first time, he didn't seem as sure walking through his own playpen. It has turned into a wealth of traps and places for his rabid bitches to hide and attack from.

Swinging the bat menacingly from side to side, watching every direction at once, Charlie tried to carefully hunt. Every now and then he would call out to his naughty dogs, alternating between threats and sweet menacing coaxing.

"Jason, listen. If you don't stop, I will kill you and I promise it will take a month. Surrender. I can offer you mercy. Stop before I destroy you, bad dog."

"YOU RABID BITCH! DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE? I WILL MAKE YOU EAT EACH PIECE AS YOUR EVERY MEAL! I WILL MAKE THE SNARLING DOG EAT ITSELF ALIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Stick, Master is angry. Come here and I promise to keep my temper, to not maim or kill you. I understand that Jason scared you, timid puppy."

"I AM YOUR MASTER! I AM THE ONE WHO HAS CARED FOR YOU, I SHOWED YOU MERCY AND SPARED YOU, STICK! YOU ARE MINE, BOY! MINE! DON'T MAKE ME BURY YOU NEXT TO JASON! COME TO YOUR MASTER NOW, STICK! I ORDER YOU! YOU DISLOYAL LITTLE CUNT, SHOW YOURSELF, COWARDLY DOG!"

 

The sheriff shuddered at the roaring and then nearly expired when Jason began to taunt Charlie into a fury. What the hell point this was, he didn't understand. Then again, the sheriff understood wanting to savor revenge. However, this was taking it to the extreme in his mind.

"Charlie, guess what? I'm tired of your fucking games. Making my own games now, how do you like them?"

I AM NEVER GOING TO CALL YOU MASTER, NOT EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT A MASTER! YOU ARE NOT A GOD! JUST A FUCKING MANIAC THAT LIKES TO KEEP TORTURE PETS AROUND!"

The more Jason dared to speak that way the angrier Charlie grew.

 

The back up generators made the red pulsing light splash everything in bloody angles with shadows that flitted about. Normally this is a soothing color to him and a troubling thing for his victims. Tonight everything is backwards and upside for Charlie.

The lights only illuminated the foreign piles, obstacles of furniture and other things Jason has squirreled away. The blood tinged hallways were off balance now and he felt sick to his stomach. This illumination only served the bad bitches and that sheriff. Though truthfully, Charlie could give a fuck about the old man right now. His primary targets were the terrible disloyal mutts. 

Charlie wanted to rip Jason apart with his bare hands. He wanted to beat, bite and rape Stick until he bled and screamed, begging, calling him Master as he should. It was a struggle not to lose control, to remember that his clever feral bitch set new traps. Was waiting for a chance to attack personally perhaps. He tried to make a mental recount of every weapon that was missing. Would Stick have given all of them to Jason? 

Jason's voice rang out, strong, mocking and bright with cheerful hate.

"Fuck you, Charlie! Fuck you, you aren't some fucking deity! Did mommy put that idea in your messed up head? Fuck you, Master of Nothing! I beat you at your own game, asshole, how does that feel? Huh? I am going to KILL you! Charlie, do you fucking hear me? Do you know why? Because you aren't as smart as you think you are. Just a crazy fucking murderer that happens to be the size of a fucking gorilla. Doesn't make you any smarter, just a little stronger. I got past you, I got past your walls, into new ones and straight into your little fucking pet. And I got him, it took a long time, Charlie, a real long time, but I did it. All thanks to you, after all, you let me  have him, remember? Stick was so scared and helpless, you GAVE him to me. I hurt him so badly and whispered to him how much worse I would do if I ever got the chance. So I whispered and reminded him night after night. I convinced the boy that if he told you, you'd be so angry that you might do the same things I whispered about, or worse. And Stick has seen you at your worst, hasn't he? In truth, Charlie, I just scare the little fucker more than you do."

Charlie screamed in frustrated, jealous rage as Jason's laughter mocked him. He attacked two different piles but found nothing, just junk. Jason was very close but he somehow was making his voice echo then running to a new location.

 

There was a new sound now and Charlie stopped for a moment, tilting his head. It was sobbing, terrified, desolate weeping. Soft but there and then a rough order from Jason. "Shut the fuck up or I'll kick your ass again, bitch." Sucking in a deep breath, Charlie tried desperately to pinpoint where the dogs were. A whimpering then a scuffle and a sharp cry. Charlie gritted his teeth, how DARE Jason hurt HIS pet without permission?

Then Charlie heard his boy's voice, Stick's high pitched fear filled tone wavering in the air. It sounded like music, the words gave Charlie a bit of hope, a sweet quick feeling of mercy towards Stick.

"Jason...please...I...I can't, I can't...You tricked me and it's wrong to hurt Master, I can't help you anymore, I just can't! To speak that way, to try and kill our Master? No, no, I am so scared, I fucked up, a big mistake, now I will die because of you, Jason! Master won't want us back now, he won't forgive me but I won't help you hurt him!"

Charlie tried hard to make his voice as calm as he could. He spoke to Stick the way he did when he was comforting the boy after he got scared or hurt.

"Stick, I will forgive you. The bad dog tricked you and scared you, didn't he? My poor boy, come to Master. I will punish you and you will still be my good boy."

A threatening growl made Charlie turn sharply, trying to locate that fucking rabid bitch.

"Don't you fucking dare, Stick! Think of all the things I can do to you! That I will to do you if you fucking turn traitor and go to that maniac!" A furious roar and another scuffle sent Charlie following along too many piles. He poked into them with the bat as he followed the sounds but never found them.

"Stick, get the fuck back here! Pick up that knife and do as I fucking order! Fucking traitor, I'll make you pull out your own guts, coward!"

Charlie got a mean little smile on his face at that and felt a small flash of hot victory. One of the shadows began to disclose the shivering, nearly naked Stick. He had a fresh black eye, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Tears poured from large eyes full of terror and apology. Charlie felt frantic and calmer all at once. His naughty runaway puppy remembered to come home to his Master.

This confirmed to Charlie that Stick never truly perhaps understood what Jason was about. That the boy was just too scared and easily convinced by the clever cunt. The boy was on his stomach, too scared to even crawl properly or perhaps ashamed enough to squirm.   

 


	42. Not Sorry Enough

Stick whimpered, shook and sobbed, panting as he slithered across the dirty floor, inching his way in pure adrenaline and terror.

"Master, I am so sorry, please, please, have mercy, forgive me. Please don't kill me or cut off my arms and legs, please? I am so sorry. He tricked me, the bad dog made me a bad dog too."

Jason roared in rage and Charlie gave a terrible smile full of a jealousy fueled love. It made Stick twitch and stop for a moment to pant, trying to calm his panic.

Charlie leaned down a bit and reached out his hand, gesturing, he spoke in a coaxing but intense tone.

"Good boy, that's right, come to your Master. I will forgive you, give you mercy. I know you are sorry, Stick. Come here, I will keep you safe from the bad dog." 

Stick let out a sob as he started to inch forward again. He kept whispering he was sorry and those eyes were larger than ever.

Stick watched as his giant killing god got closer and closer as he willingly and unwillingly went on his stomach to him. He saw those large hands that have caused him and others such awful agony. The large man that has cared for him, protected him, beat, tortured and sexually assaulted him. Forced him to burn a little girl to death, forced him to become a kidnapper and killer in his own right. 

One proper worm squirm more and Stick will be close enough to kiss his Master's boot. He collapsed and lay prostate, sobbing. He felt the man take the step for him, felt the floorboards thrum with it. With a whimpered apology, Stick reached a thin arm out and used his bony finger to press a trap switch. Charlie frowned at first, what was Stick doing?

The boy scuttled backwards fast, saying he was sorry, crying and Charlie's eyes widened with understanding and betrayal.

The blast knocked Charlie into the wall, cracking it. Dazed, he tried to assess his injuries and get onto his feet. Buzzing in his ears, blurred vision were already clearing but he couldn't get onto his feet quick enough. Charlie looked up to see Jason grinning down at him, holding Charlie's own rifle at his face.

"How are you liking MY games, Charlie? Having fun yet? Because I sure am and it's just beginning, really."

Charlie growled at Jason as his hands swept about him, hoping for one of his fallen weapons. Jason smiled brightly and put a bullet through the madman's left elbow.

"No more weapons for you, no more killing for you. No more pets for you and all the games you'll ever play again are mine. Now I have dogs. One very naughty bad feral bitch and one cowering, devoted good boy. Stick! Here, now."

The shivering boy appeared with his head down and his hands wringing tight against his chest. Jason snapped his fingers and Stick knelt next to his leg, resting his head on him. With a grin at Charlie, he briefly petted the boy's hair.

"Mine. Courtesy of you, thanks, Charlie. You taught me everything I know, how to make traps, how to kill, how to catch a murderer and how to steal the murderer's bitch."

Charlie roared and tried to lunge forward. Stick cried out and dove to hide behind Jason. With a wild laugh, Jason shot the man in his right knee, shattering it. The killer stopped to grab at his wound, screaming. Tilting his head, Jason observed the giant then sent another bullet into the man's other knee.

The sheriff appeared and looked confused and repulsed. 

"Just kill him, put a fucking bullet through his head! Hurry, he might try and get back up. What the fuck are you playing at? I can't bring him in if you want your plans to work. Kill him and get us the hell out of this place! Boy, stand up and lead me out of here."

Jason kept staring at Charlie, who was glaring back.

"Stick isn't going to do anything but what I say for him to do, sheriff. I never promised to kill Charlie, just to take him down. Thank you for all your lessons, Charlie. They were hard but good lessons. I learned how to play your games and now you can learn how to play mine. I wonder if my red zone games will be as fun as yours were? I promise you, Charlie, you are going to be the very first one to find out!"

Charlie tried like to hell to force his injured body forward to kill the laughing dog. The last thing he saw was the butt of the rifle coming for his skull.


	43. Upside Down

Only after Jason had dragged the unconscious giant into the room that he himself has lived in, strapping Charlie into his own chair, did he allow them to leave the red zone. Stick led them out, he was shuddering and kept looking to Jason as if afraid that it was a trick. That any moment he would be thrown back into the red zone along with Charlie. The sheriff sneered at the boy as he sobbed in relief at being back in the kitchen of the motel.

Jason grabbed Stick by his hair and pulled his face up. "Look at me. Good boy. Now, go get all of Charlie's files, his records, everything. We need to forge some papers. I am sure the sheriff will be happy to suggest a good lawyer to tidy up all of Charlie's affairs and make them mine." Stick obeyed and hurried to get everything, folders, the laptop and every paper he could find, even Charlie's personal information. He brought it to the kitchen table where the men were sitting.

He noticed that Jason had managed to wash at least his face and hands, was wearing a pair of Stick's sweatpants which were too tight upon Jason. The t shirt he was wearing belonged to Charlie and that was too large. Jason just seemed to be happy to be wearing normal clothing, sitting at normal chair and was eating what looked like half the contents of the fridge. It felt so strange to Stick to see him there, making deals with the sheriff.

Stick put everything down in front of Jason who gave him a small smirk. "Good. Now bring us beers and you can start to clean up this mess." Tired and miserable, Stick still nodded and did as he was told without a word. The two men were calling some lawyer to come over and Stick was still tidying up the kitchen. By the time he was fixing the lobby, a very well known crooked lawyer from the village was there. 

Stick cringed at the knock on the door, whimpering, his nerves snapping on him. Jason walked past the boy to let the man inside. On his way to bringing the lawyer into the kitchen to see the sheriff, Jason paused. "Come offer a drink to our guest. I will always expect you to serve our guests instantly no matter what else you are doing. Remember that, Stick. I don't like to repeat myself." 

"Yes, Jason. I'm sorry, I won't forget it." Rubbing Stick's hair with affection, Jason gave him a biting smile. "I am sure you won't. You don't want to ever disobey me. I think the best reminder of that is you calling me Master whenever we aren't around regular people. The sheriff and the lawyer aren't regular." Stick trembled at the voice which was both menacing and reassuring all at once. "Yes, Master."

Giving a quick pat to Stick's cheek, Jason walked away. Stick scuttled after him and silently brought the lawyer a beer. A shifty eyed gimlet look about him, Stick never had liked this man. Kenneth was his name and he was always at the same bar as Stick visits, the man was always pawing the waitresses. Stick got new beers for the sheriff and Jason before returning to his cleaning up of the main rooms.

Stick finished his cleaning just before Jason had ushered the men out of the motel with smiling reassurances. Stick was slumped in the chair behind the front desk, dozing. He woke when Jason kicked the chair out from under him. Stick blinked, trying to understand what happened, cowering low before Jason.

"Wake up, Stick. We aren't done yet. It's time to take care of our bad doggie in the red zone. Charlie should be awake and quite pissed right about now. That's good, I want him to see every single bit of what I do."

The last thing in the world Stick wanted to do was go back into the red zone. The second to last thing he wanted to do was face Charlie. One glance up at Jason's eyes told Stick not to dare think of giving anything but compliance. "Yes, Master." Carefully, Stick stood up while keeping an eye on Jason, his hands nervously entwined and pressed against his chest.

Jason crooked his finger at Stick to walk closer to him. Stick did so with an inching, terrified movement, keeping his eyes down and hands at his chest as if to protect the heart that can easily be ripped out of his body. Once he was close enough, Stick felt Jason's hand grab his chin and lift his face up. Timidly, Stick rolled his eyes up and Jason gave a smile that could easily be mistaken for a snarl. 

"Who do you belong to now? Who are you most afraid of?" The voice was a low growl and the hand moved from his chin to Stick's throat, circling it. "You, Master." Jason tightened his grip only a fraction just enough for Stick to have slight trouble breathing. "Who is the only one who can protect you? That can understand you and what you need?" Stick's voice was a mere whimper. "You, Master, only you."

"That's right. I am going to make sure everyone of those promises are kept to you. We are going to the red zone and I will show you how I will always protect you from Charlie, from anyone that dares to harm what is mine. I will show you how I can always understand what you need and most of all, I am going to make sure to remind you how scared you should always be of your Master."


	44. New Pack Order

Jason gathered things, mostly of a medical nature that Charlie has stockpiled and had Stick lug them. Stick whimpered as he entered the red zone but didn't hesitate for even a second to follow Jason. This earned him a quick smirk and a drawled out, "Good boy, Stick." As they walked the hallways towards the room that Jason has installed Charlie in, Stick noticed his new master changing.

Being back on the murder floors made Jason seem to snarl, to crouch and move in a near bestial type way that Stick remembers. He remembers how feral and wild, how rage filled Jason was before he started to whisper in the walls. It's a trick, you've been tricked, he will kill you along with Charlie! Run, hide, hide, run, don't dare to fight, can't win. Stick couldn't prevent his hyperventilating but he ignored his impulses.

A moment later while Stick wrestled his panic, he was proven right to ignore those dangerous impulses. Without turning around Jason spoke and his voice was lower, rougher, almost a growl.

"Good boy. I know you are thinking of running, I know you are afraid I'm going to kill you. If you run, I will kill you, Stick. Deep down, you know that, so you are being a good little obedient bitch and saving your own life. I won't break my promises to you, I am not like you or Charlie. Follow your Master, let me scare you, hurt you and make you feel safe again. Once I teach you your place, I promise you the pack order will never confuse you again. You will always be clear where you belong and it will be permanent. No more changes for you to get jittery about, everything I teach you will always be your rules, your chores, your entire life."

Stick forced himself to whimper out, "Yes Master." Jason whirled around fast, causing Stick to drop the three full bags as he reacted like a startled deer. Jason laughed and grabbed the fragile thin neck, bringing Stick to him in one quick jerk of his arm.

"You are right, I am more savage in the red zone, I can feel that. Lucky for you, I am not like fucking Charlie and I can keep control of myself. And I want to save the worst of all my impulses for my new dog, my own little project. You are my bitch, my slave, my pet and my little assistant. You need to be alive, healthy looking and able to function for me. I need you as much as you need me, little pet. I need you to keep pretending to be the town's beloved Laurence and the timid motel worker. I need you to keep things going, keep things neat, to hear things for me, I need you to feed me and so much more. But if you run, if you fight, betray me or even hesitate on a fucking order, I might not keep my control. You aren't any good to me if you are dead and if you are noticeably maimed, you'll be a project right next to Charlie."

Stick felt his bladder cramp at the thought of being stuck next to a maimed hateful insane Charlie. "Please, please, Master, I swear I will be good." Jason released his throat and stroked the narrow face, confusing Stick with the sudden gentleness. "Good boy, be my loyal puppy. Show Charlie what a real loyal obedient bitch acts like. Do that and I will reward you later on for it."

Whining, unable to understand anything but fear and the need for Jason to be kind to him, to approve of him, Stick nodded. Jason snapped his fingers and pointed at the bags, his eyes colder and his voice rougher. "Get those bags off the floor, stay right behind me in case we trigger something off." Keeping his eyes on Jason, the boy remained silently behind him, no longer dreading Charlie seeing him, only dreading upsetting his master in any way.

Charlie raged, shook hard enough for the chair to rattle but as long as Jason ignored Charlie, so did Stick. He followed orders to help Jason set up things. Jason had rummaged through Charlie's medical supplies and tools that he kept in the red zone. Stick set those up along with the items he brought from the other side without a word as his former tormentor roared in helpless frustrated anger.

Once Jason was satisfied with the set up, he had Stick adjust the surgery lamps. One on each side, burning flesh and rather than blinding Charlie. It was hard for Stick to move the lamps without getting very close to the giant, to adjust them without really looking at Charlie. Stick tried his very best. As soon as Jason seemed pleased with the placement of the surgery lights, he snapped his fingers. "Come here, Stick."

Unlike earlier in the lobby, Stick didn't use timid, inching or hesitant steps, he quickly went before Jason, his head bent low, hands scrabbling for each other upon his narrow chest. "Yes, Master?" Jason gave the bent tousled hair a caress of his hand and the boy seemed to melt while shivering, pressing slightly into the touch. Now, Jason gave Charlie eye contact.

Jason smiled as Charlie saw how Stick submitted so easily to the simple touch and it filled his shattered cold heart with a terrible joy to see how upset the mutant was. Charlie's eyes crashed into Jason's and for the first time, he spoke to the man who tormented him for so long. "Hey, asshole. Guess who's game leader now?" The hand resting in the sweaty curls became a fist and Jason snarled at his boy while still staring at Charlie. "Kneel and watch until I call you."

Jason tossed the boy aside and headed for his shiny new prey. He didn't need to look to know that Stick was scrambling up into a kneeling position, his hands curled on his chest, big scared eyes watching Jason. That thought alone was good, knowing that Charlie saw it and was jealous made it great! Jason leaned over the struggling lunatic, his smile sharp with hate.

"Guess who is leader of the fucking pack now? Take a wild fucking guess who is Master now? You will only play my games, you will consider me your Master, hell, I am your fucking GOD, Charlie. You are my rabid bad boy bitch, my lowest pet, my own amusing project."


	45. MY Boy

Stick knelt near Jason but not close enough to be in his way. The mere thought of accidentally tripping his angry, feral Master made his stomach cramp. He kept his eyes on Jason as he was told to. The way Jason's smile and eyes looked was maniacal with a dark glee that Stick was terrified would turn upon him.

Jason was aware of how Stick's terrified eyes never left him, he was aware of the shaking kneeling boy but more importantly, Charlie was aware of it. It was such fun to watch the jealousy mix with rage in that face. But Jason was a jealous new owner and wanted all the attention for himself now. He punched Charlie's right cheek, causing the man to growl and glare at him. Charlie spit blood and saliva up at Jason and missed. With a grin, Jason reached two fingers into the bullet wound on the immense right shoulder, causing the man to shriek. Jason gave another poke before he withdrew his bloody fingers.

"First we are going to fix you up best we can. Then I am going to make a few modifications on you, Charlie. You are going to get the same deal you offered me. Well, it's sort of like that deal. You'll see."

Stick brought all the medical books and notes Charlie has made in order to keep his victims longer. Jason also consulted the laptop, making sure that he could keep Charlie alive. After treating wounds, digging out bullets and dressing the wounds, Jason took a short break. He didn't want the man to go into shock or faint, he gave the man a few moments to shudder and lean into the pain. Jason washed his hands and then mildly spoke.

"Stick? Didn't I ask you to bring me the latex gloves? Why were my hands bare inside that filthy creature? Did you forget to remind me to wear the gloves?"

Stick crawled over to Jason and knelt in front of him. "I am sorry, Master. I brought them, I will get you a pair right now." Jason waited while Stick crawled to get the gloves and bring a pair back. He stayed on the ground on all fours which Jason found funny as hell and somehow, it made him feel powerful. Stick clutched the gloves and went onto his knees, holding the gloves up to Jason. "Thank you, Stick."

Jason slapped Stick's face with the gloves as if an offended gentleman striking for a duel. Except he used way more force and struck the boy several times until his face was bright red. "If you see me touching Charlie today without wearing gloves, what should you do, bitch?" Sobbing, Stick responded fast, timidly and his voice was clogged with tears. "Remind you to wear your gloves, bring you gloves right away, Master."

Charlie's growling and writhing briefly caught Jason's attention and he smirked, looking back at Stick. "That is right. Do not forget it or I won't be so nice. If you want forgiveness, you have to grovel for it. Show me that you are just a stupid, timid, cowardly puppy that truly is sorry to have upset me. If you aren't useful as a loyal, good puppy, you can always be a chew toy for our mean dog."

Stick kissed and even licked at Jason's filthy boots, rubbed his head on his ankles and clutched at his legs. Lighting a cigarette and glorifying in the moment of nicotine, Jason continued to watch Charlie.

"Please forgive me, Master! I promise to do better, I am loyal, I am just a stupid timid coward puppy, please! I am sorry, so sorry! Please give me another chance, please?" Jason allowed the boy to babble and grovel but he kept eye contact with Charlie. "Did he do this with you too? Huh? Fuck up then beg so sweetly to be forgiven? And you always did forgive him after a very harsh price."

Jason bared his teeth at Charlie, kept his eyes on the man but his fist grabbed Stick's hair and yanked his head up hard.

"I am not playing that game. MY little pet bitch sobs and grovels, it's very pretty and I do like it. It turns me on, I love it and expect it anytime my boy is making a silly mistake. But I will always follow through on my threats no matter how nice the groveling is. If MY boy ever turns on me, if I ever even suspected MY boy of disloyalty, no amount of begging will stop the hell he will receive. Charlie, do you see how scared he is of me?"

Chuckling, Jason gestured towards the splotch on the red faced boy's pants. "Look, he pissed himself just at the thought of what I would do to him. MY scared boy will never spend a single moment not fearing me enough to always be loyal and good. But Stick is about to learn that no amount of groveling will ever stop a punishment or a threat becoming a promise."

Stick whimpered when Jason started to move the burning ember of his cigarette far too close to his eyes. Jason allowed the burning ember to almost singe as it traveled all over Stick's face. Then Jason ripped Stick's shirt down and put his stub out on the left nipple. Stick screamed briefly and Jason slapped him to silence. "Now, what did you learn about the gloves, Stick?"

"Always bring Master gloves, always remind about gloves, keep a pair on me in case Master need gloves." The babbling was good enough and Jason smirked, patting the boy's sore scalp, getting his fingers caught in hair snarls. "Good boy. Now give me the damned gloves. I am giving you permission to stand while I work on Charlie. I will need your assistance. It's time to make sure that Charlie is never able to hurt you or me again."


	46. The Longest Of Nights

It was a very long, long night. Stick thought the night couldn't even have this many hours. It might have been a night, a year or an eternity that he was in the red zone. All of it blurred into his head, sounds, sights and smells all burned, etched deep into his psyche. His eyes bulged, sometimes tears leaked from them. Stick was a good, loyal obedient slave, pet, dog, bitch, whatever he was, he made sure it was exactly what Jason wanted. He leaped when an order was given. Tightening and loosening straps, handing tools, cleaning tools, making sure at all times that Jason had fresh gloves at the ready.

Charlie tried hard to never cry or scream or beg but it happened. It took a very long time but each of these things happened and Stick watched it with a sickening pity mixed with glee. Jason was very careful to not let Charlie bleed out, to keep him from suffering shock. He has a mix in the I.V. bags flowing into Charlie and he takes frequent breaks so the giant can sip water and recover a bit. Jason was very patient and very attentive to Charlie's health as he removed pieces. Stick watched as Jason became the true monster Charlie has created.

Stick assisted as Jason removed all of Charlie's toes, all of his large stubby fingers. Charlie only grunted at first. Halfway through his second big toe, tears leaked from his eyes as he gave guttural whine of agony. Jason's smile had widened and Stick felt a bit of sadistic cheer himself. Jason kept taunting Charlie the entire time. "Going to be hard to fight back without fingers to make traps or hold weapons. You are clever though, I bet you'll figure it out."  "Guess running might be awkward without toes or shoes, but I bet it would be fun to see. Wonder how you'd stagger around?"

Charlie swore, spit and threatened in between the tortures that made him unable to speak. Jason never minded and would just laugh at him. Stick no longer feared the man's threats and remained silent, unmoved. He only cared for what his Master wished, he only wanted to survive Jason now. The screaming happened when Jason would cauterize each stump. The smell of burning flesh made Stick want to puke but he didn't dare to and swallowed back the burning bile. The begging didn't happen for quite some time, near the very end. That memory is scarred deep into Stick's mind and has taken hold.  

But first, other tortures had to happen, other things that made Charlie curse, scream and thrash uselessly. Like when Jason leaned over Charlie's face with a pair of pliers. "I can't have my rabid beast biting his Master, biting Master's little bitch. It will put you at a further disadvantage in trying to eat my red zone guests. Sorry but the teeth must be pulled, Charlie. I will leave you a few back teeth so you can eat food. Be grateful that I am not taking your tongue." Charlie fought has hard as he could but his forehead and chin were strapped so tight that the leather cut into the skin, causing rivulets of blood. Jason had a terrible looking silver mouth brace that he forced into Charlie mouth to hold it open.

Charlie gave several cries and gargled howls as Jason brutally twisted each tooth out of the man's head. Each one was dropped onto a tray that Stick held. The sound of the teeth rattling when his hands shook was bone chilling. Jason carefully rinsed out each socket with saltwater and then undid the head straps to allow Charlie to swish and spit water. The man spit the water at Jason, who was expecting it and moved fast. Stick got hit instead and Jason chuckled as saliva and blood ran down his face. Jason came over and used a damp rag to clean Stick's face. "Poor stupid puppy. Did the icky big dog slobber all over you? There, all better."

Charlie had a break while Jason fidgeted with a syringe and a tiny bottle. The needle on the syringe was quite long and made Stick shudder. Jason smiled cruelly as he presented the needle to Charlie. "This is not a mercy. However, if I let your mouth swell too much, it's a risk. I want to make you suffer, not kill you. So this will help reduce your swelling and probably help a bit with your mouth pain but not too much. But it will really hurt like fuck while I inject you. Ready? No? Good." Stick watched as the giant's whole body seemed to arch as Jason injected the man directly in his most tattered nerve endings. The man wailed, Jason seemed to glow in excitement.

Jason dropped the syringe onto the tray that Stick held. He grabbed one of Charlie's feet and started to rub the ankle, the heel, the sole. "You are still too dangerous. Take that as a compliment. I think we need a few more adjustments though." The giant screamed when Jason twisted with all his strength and bones snapped as he turned the left foot sideways. "We aren't going to put a cast on that or fix it. The bones are going to heal and your foot will stay lame. Not sure, Stick, he might still be able to walk and run, just drag the foot, right? Yeah, so let's make it a little more challenging." Stick never spoke, just watched, fascinated and sickened all at once.

After tightly binding the broken ankle and foot to heal unnaturally positioned, Jason turned his attention to Charlie's right knee. Charlie insulted Jason, spit blood and slurred out protests but did not beg. Not even when Jason smashed the knee cap. Charlie screeched and fainted. Jason had laughed, put the tight bandages on the damaged knee. He gave Charlie another shot, this one of adrenaline and the giant came back to awareness with a roar of pain and confusion. Jason had leaned over the large bloody face and snarled. "Hey there, cupcake. Glad you are back, I missed your delightful company!"

Charlie growled and Jason smiled. "I want to play a game, you love games. This is an easy one to win. Ready? I want you to beg me, to admit that I am your Master now. That I have won and you are my new rabid bitch, my manic dog. If you can do that, I won't castrate you. Don't worry, you don't have to say all that to me right now. You have time to think on it, to be stubborn. I am going to give you a show. During the show, I need you to say all those things. Or I castrate you after my little show. Got it? Great!"

Jason curled his finger at Stick, who came forward fast to stand before his Master, head down, quivering. "My good boy, my cowardly and loyal little bitch." There was such menace and threat in Jason's voice that the boy cringed and gave a tiny whine of fear. A few moments later, Stick found himself in a terrible position and the star of Jason's cruel, savage show.


	47. Winning Pack Leader

Charlie was beyond fear, he was beyond outrage and cast into the reddish tinges of an anger that should explode his very heart and mind. In between the savage pain and the taunting, all he could do was lose himself in his helpless thrashing fury. How dare he, how dare he? How dare they? How dare Jason maim him, rip out his teeth, try and force him to beg? He will never be Jason's bitch, no, that will never happen. Jason might as well kill him now. And Stick? That cowardly, betraying little stupid puppy! How could Stick betray him? How could Stick fear, obey and worship Jason like this? How could Charlie have missed this happening, how long had Jason been whispering to his pet?

Stick never looked at Charlie unless Jason told him to. When Stick had to touch Charlie for any reason, he did it fast and never spoke or made eye contact with his former master. He only had eyes and ears for Jason. He was clearly terrified of the man but there was something else. Something that infuriated Charlie because it was something he never received but had desired. Only now when it would never be possible, does Charlie see how much he wished for this. Stick looked up at Jason, not only with fear but a sort of true worship, a dreadfully lost, twisted, sickly loving look as he obeyed without question. Whenever Jason snapped or called for Stick to come to him, the boy leaped eagerly forward, shivering in unwilling need.

 Jason gave a triumphant smirk to Charlie that made him growl and thrash wildly. Did that stupid idiot think that removing his fingers, teeth and toes that it would make him less deadly? Did Jason feel assured that hobbling and crippling him made him tame? As soon as Charlie was out of the restraints he will prove to both of these disobedient dogs that he was still the alpha. When Jason ordered Stick to get naked, when he got that leer on his face, Charlie cackled. Did the stupid dog really believe that jealousy will break him? Charlie didn't want to see Jason rape Stick but it certainly won't break him, nothing will do that.

Charlie was shocked when Jason lifted frail Stick up and threw the whimpering boy on top of him. Jason climbed up, straddling Charlie's thighs, except his thighs were massive enough that Jason's knees were grinding hard into his thick muscle. Stick was light as a feather, kneeling, shivering on Charlie, looking over his shoulder at Jason. "M..Master, what-" Jason grinned down at Charlie but he whispered harshly into Stick's ear.

"Hush, now. I will move you where I want you. Just be a good, loyal, obedient bitch and prove to me that I shouldn't just leave you here in the red zone, Stick. Don't cry like that, I am keeping my promises to you. I am showing you right now why he can never, ever hurt you again. Look how close you are to him, Stick? He is unable to hurt you, you are sitting on him and he can't touch you or hurt you, can he? No, because over you, is me. And I make sure that nothing hurts my bitch."

Jason spoke louder to include Charlie. "See how nicely our pack order goes, boys? I'm on the fucking top, my loyal puppy cowers just beneath me and the biggest bitch of all is on the bottom." Charlie slurred curses and tried to thrash them off. Stick almost fell off but Jason grabbed the boy in time then ground his knees harder into Charlie's thighs, into wounds that made him groan, wanting to puke with pain. "Bad dog. We are trying to play a game here and it's rude of you to interrupt it. Now remember, if you concede to me, you get to keep all the rest of you. You'll need to call me Master, you need to admit I won, admit you are the lesser maniac, tell me you are my lowest bitch. And you'll agree that you will play in my red zone as a freak project."

Charlie stopped thrashing so Jason would let up on his thighs but he continued to growl. He internally cursed his slow speech which was only made worse by the loss of his teeth. It didn't matter anyway, no matter what curses or threats he said, Jason wasn't listening. Jason had a new focus and Charlie seethed, squirmed as if he could somehow escape it. Stick didn't squirm even though his face looked like he wished he could squirm but didn't dare to. Jason moved the boy as if he were a doll, putting each limb exactly where he wanted them. The boy's legs were bent and spread as far apart as they could go. His hands were planted firmly upon Charlie's lower chest and Stick's hair was hanging in the small face that was so close.

With a moan, Charlie looked away, turned his head away and shut his eyes tightly, he would ignore this. Jason's voice was bright with malice and promise. "If you don't watch us, Charlie, I'm going to remove your eyelids." Charlie slurred out for Jason to go to hell but he opened his eyes and stared at the man with hatred. Jason smiled and thanked him nicely. As horrible as it will be to have Jason rape Stick on top of him, Charlie could see a table with surgical tools covered by a cloth out of the corner of his eye. Better the non physical pain of the sexual act upon him than whatever tools the maniac might decide to use next. He was still, frozen and silent at first, just trying to find a way to stare at just Jason's face.

This became harder to do as it went on, every savage bit of it, felt upon his own flesh. His own flesh which was battered and trying to escape its own agony. Charlie moaned as he felt himself harden as he watched Jason's savage domination and rape. At first, Jason whispered into the boy's ear as he used his fingers to widen his prey. Charlie looked at how Stick shivered and cried, the large eyes full of terror. Jason smiled then, gently chiding the boy for his tears while licking them off the smaller face. Jason covered over every inch of the slighter boy's back and growled, biting hard into the delicate neck. Stick cried out but seemed to melt at the same time and Charlie's cock stirred, his whole body strained upwards to feel the boy's trembling a bit more.

Jason's eyes pinned onto Charlie's then, he stared with such smug triumph that fury was choking him, making him writhe. Stick screamed when Jason thrust hard with no warning, he took the boy without a shred of mercy, staring at Charlie. "Who do you belong to, Stick?" Jason's force slowed, he growled out every word, his teeth snapping at the boy's ear. "You! I belong to you, Master!" Jason licked a path up Stick's neck, the pink tongue stabbing at the deep bite mark so Stick whimpered. "Good boy, that's right. And what are the three things I want most from you, my little bitch?" Stick didn't even hesitate, to Charlie's consternation. "To be loyal, to obey you and to fear you, Master." Jason rubbed his face along Stick's cheek and his tone was soothing, warm. "Good boy, right again. I'm going to hurt you, Stick. I'm going to hurt you and scare you. If you are a good boy, a loyal, obedient and fearful pet, you'll accept it, take it. Won't you?" Stick nodded fast and yelped out, "Yes, Master."

Charlie watched as the boy tried to relax his shivering, pain filled body with envy and hateful lust that he couldn't control. Jason began to pump harshly again, in a way that made Charlie think of a movie he once saw. It had been on a dark web link that Charlie had found on his laptop. Utterly illegal disgusting smut. Charlie had watched it anyway and jerked off to it in both mindless lust and horrified revulsion. A naked young girl had been forced to her hands and knees by a group of young men. They had with them several dogs of various sizes and temperaments. The girl had screamed and sobbed, pleading to a male who placed his boot upon her head when she tried to crawl away.

These young men made a wall of themselves so the girl wouldn't get shredded, then they let the dogs loose. Each of them must have been trained to this sort of thing, since they all went wild upon smelling and hearing the girl. The dogs attacked each other and the winner was allowed to approach the crying, thrashing victim. Bloody, drooling and snarling, the large rottweiler sniffed, licked then mounted the girl. She screamed like a fire siren as it ruthlessly plunged itself into the girl and fuck her hard and fast. The beast had bitten her neck hard enough for dribbles of blood to dance down her skin. Most of the men were laughing, cheering the dog on.

The man standing over her had gotten excited by her screeches of pain and lifted his boot up so he could wrench her face up by her hair. Charlie had seen the pain and shameful disgust upon the girl's face. The man slapped the girl then forced his cock into her mouth. The dog barked at him and it seemed to make the beast more aggressive. Thick nails dug hard into the soft female flesh, causing more blood to fall. It made the dog fuck that girl in a way that she screamed, muffled on the man's thrusting cock. He had moaned and face fucked her hard as the dog snapped at him, riding the bitch until the beast filled her with it's alien thick seed. That made the man grunt, snapping his hips hard, sending his own semen down the girl's throat.

The man pulled out as the rottweiler knotted firmly inside the young girl's pussy and laid down, panting. Charlie came into his hand with a despairing yet savagely joyful yelp when the man had patted the girl's sobbing head and said kindly to her, "After King is able to detach himself, I'm going to let our second winner give you a nice hard fuck. He's a pitbull named Stud and our cousin says he's got some real endurance with the bitches he impregnates for his fighting pit. Happy birthday, little sis. I'm glad you came to our special party for you, it isn't every day a girl turns eleven." Remembering this film only made Charlie harder, his cock brushing against Stick who was being thrust back and forth like a rag doll by Jason's pumps. Jason looked like that savage dog that fucked that girl and Stick was screaming almost as much, helpless and small like her.

Jason looked at Charlie's rigid cock and smirked, yanking Stick upwards, forcing him to ride on his cock deeper. Stick sobbed and howled with the pain even as he allowed his head to limply fall back onto Jason's shoulder. "Good boy, Stick. You are doing so good for me." Jason's words were soft which belied the fact that the man was slamming the boy upon his bloody cock, up and down like a doll. Charlie was panting, he was in terrible shame and lust, the movie and what is in front of him is mixing him up and he groans. Jason then shocks him with an incredible offer, nearly sending Charlie into an orgasm and making Stick whine in fear. "Beg me, Charlie, I'll let you fuck him. I'll finish and you can use my cum as your lubricant, he's tight and hot still. Say what I want to hear from you, bitch and I'll put Stick on your cock, I'll do all the work for you, ram him up and down as hard as you want until you explode in him. Just beg me for it."

Stick cried while Jason wrapped one arm around the frail hips, another around his throat and fucked him hard, so hard, like the dogs fucked that girl. Charlie was so close to begging, the thought of fucking Stick, just this one time, getting to feel that boy's tight warmth, a last time to hear Stick scream because of him. Just like that girl, who screamed and begged her older brother when the pitbull mounted her swollen pussy that was trickling blood and seed, fucking her in a deep, steady pace that went on for some time. Long enough for the girl to scream herself hoarse, to start pleading in incoherent shattered words. Long enough for three of her cousins to use her mouth, encouraging the dog to more brutal lengths as they enjoyed the way her throat felt when she screamed. Each of them wished the girl a happy birthday as they rammed their cocks down her small throat. These are things Charlie fantasized about doing to Stick. Charlie had dogs, fierce ones and he wanted to fuck Stick himself first. Then let his dogs each have a turn fucking the boy while Charlie would use his mouth.

These thoughts and Stick's own hot, desperate flesh rubbing against him were too much. Charlie arched and gave a harsh cry as his hot seed sprayed upon Stick's body and his own self. With a growl of victory, Jason hollered, "You lose!" The man continued to pump into Stick as he reached to the tray and pulled something from under the sheet. Charlie could do nothing but stare and scream as Jason sliced his slowly softening penis off. Stick screamed as blood came and Jason slammed Stick's hands down upon the wound hard. "You keep those hands pressed hard as you can, bitch." Jason slammed his hands over Stick's and pressed even harder as he took Stick just like the rottweiler and the pitbull took that girl. And the same as those men all got their best pleasure from the girl's agonized screams, so did Jason, stiffening, spilling into Stick at Charlie's roaring of brilliant, terrible pain and degradation.


	48. Abused Puppy

Stick remembers the rest of the nightmare of the red zone in a blurry way. He remembers trying hard to weep very quietly as to not disturb Jason as he patched Charlie up. Obeying, handing things to his sadistic master, calling a doctor recommended by the sheriff, without question. Stick had cowered in a corner afterwards, naked and still leaking blood and semen out of his ass while Jason rushed to clean himself up enough to go let the doctor in. Just before he left to meet the shady doctor and lead him to the red zone, Jason leaned down to give Stick a wolfish smile that made him whimper.

"While I let the doctor in, you can go wash up in the bathroom. Put your shorts back on and wait here for me. Do not look at Charlie, do not talk to him." Nodding, Stick has whispered that he understood and thanked Jason for letting him clean up, cover up. He lost time again but found himself sitting in a corner furthest from the still unconscious man strapped down with tubes flowing from him. Stick was cleaned up and wearing his shorts, trying not to vomit out of nerves when Jason led the doctor in.

Keeping his head very low, Stick didn't wish to see any derision in the doctor's eyes. Never again can Laurence hope to gain the respect of the true powers that run the town, they know the truth of him now. Of course, it's only a few shady men like this doctor that has been sued for malpractice countless times, the sleazy lawyer and the murderous sheriff but it still bothers Stick. Jason spoke with the doctor briefly then let the man work on Charlie.

Jason assisted the doctor as needed while asking questions on the best way to keep Charlie alive, cared for. The doctor gave instructions that Jason wrote down carefully and made plans to visit whenever needed. To Stick's extreme embarrassment and horror, Jason asked the doctor to take a look at Stick before he left. "Was a little rough on my boy, just want to make sure I didn't rip anything." Stick's mind tried to take him away but Jason kept talking to the doctor as the horrid examination happened. The doctor said there was very minor tearing, not enough to need stitches but that Jason might wish to use more lubrication and better preparation on the boy.

By the time the doctor was gone and Charlie was secured for the night, Stick was shuddering nonstop. He felt violated, turned inside out, he wanted to leave his own skin. Jason snapped his fingers and Stick hurried over to him, flinching when a hand touched his face. "Aww, poor Stick. You were such a good bitch tonight, good boy. I hurt and scared you badly, I know. But you see that Charlie can never hurt you again, that you only ever have to fear me. You saw that I will take care of you in every way, even letting a doctor check out your weak little body. You were a good pet tonight and I'm going to reward you for it."

Stick gave in to the gentle touch and the sarcastic yet comforting tone. He let Jason embrace him and lead him out of the red zone.

Jason kept speaking softly to Stick as if he were an abused puppy and that is exactly how Stick felt. He was also very confused at his master's new actions. A hot bubble bath was drawn in Jason's bathroom and he carried his boy to it. Stick was gently set in the tub and told to stay still while Jason washed him. Using a thick soft sponge, Jason washed every pale limb, even pulled the wet boy against him to tenderly clean Stick's sore backside. Jason moved the limp, shuddering body as he chose and kept up a cooing voice the whole time he washed his pet.

"My boy, my body now and it's a sweet one. I go both ways but I usually prefer females, Stick. I guess I'll get a chance to play with a few now and then in the red zone. But maybe it's because you are my own little suffering pet that I enjoy you so much. Funny, I went from hating you to enjoying you. I love your fear, your submission, those shudders, tears and your screams are all for me. You are always going to be obedient and loyal, always be willing to let me hurt you because you wish to please me. You don't ever wish to displease me, you'll always want to be my good boy."

Stick nodded his head and stayed silent, complaint. The water, soap and his master's voice soothed and lulled him into breathing slower, his eyes half shut. It was a shock to be pulled out of the tub and into the sudden chill of the air. Jason wrapped a thick towel around his shivering pet and carried him into the bedroom, laying him on the large bed. Stick began to cry, fearing another rape but stayed still, allowing his limbs to be rubbed dry. Jason gave a brisk drying upon the gooseflesh and then tossed the towel on the rug, leaving his pet naked. 

Jason was only wearing a pair of underwear he found in old luggage of deceased guests. He crawled onto the bed and slowly made his way up Stick's shaking body, his eyes dominating Stick as much as his body did. Stick sank as deep as he could into the mattress and pillow, his large shocked eyes unable to look away. Jason crouched over his little slave and licked the tears off his face with a small laugh. "Good boy, good little pet. Now for your reward." Stick jumped a bit and squeaked in fright when Jason's hand began to caress his limp cock.

"It's your turn to feel good, seems only fair. Just relax, it isn't a trick or a trap. Your master wants you to feel good, you should be grateful for it." Whether Stick wanted it or not was irrelevant, if Jason wanted it to feel good then it must. This was the only reasoning Stick had in his head for why his body responded. Stick found himself panting, giving tiny sounds while his hands played timidly upon his master's chest. "There's my good little bitch. That's right, pant for me, show me that you love this, that you love your master. Be a good desperate little whore for me."

Stick found himself laying flat while Jason used his mouth, bringing Stick just to the edge then moving away to watch the boy cry and beg, red with lust and humiliation. Jason did this until Stick was a complete babbling mess. Then with a chuckle, Jason pulled the boy up so he cradled him in his lap, one arm curled around to anchor Stick and other hand was stroking the hard cock. Stick put his hands on Jason's shoulders, his hips moving into the hot tight hand, unable to stop now. Jason grabbed a handful of hair and commanded Stick to kiss him.

Launching himself at Jason, Stick kissed his master deeply, lost in sensations, every movement in his body was straining, pleading for release. Breaking off the kiss, Jason stroked the boy harder as the hand curled around the boy started to rub the shivering back. Stick clung hard to his master now but began to whine when Jason commanded him to keep his eyes open, saying he wanted to see Stick orgasm. When Stick did, Jason held him tight and whispered, "How could you ever have raped a woman when you are the biggest victim I have ever met?"

Jason laughed as Stick sobbed in shame but he still cuddled him like the shivering puppy he was becoming. 


	49. Training A Rabid Bitch

Charlie often wondered how Penny was able to predict his future? Was she truly an angel or devil in disguise? He recalls her little face, how she called him a sinner, told him that Jason would win. And that Charlie would suffer in hell, true hell. She was right and Charlie wondered how the hell she knew? It was a thought that drove him mad for no particular reason but for long cold hours of pain. Jason gave him time to heal, nursed him back to health. As hard as Charlie wished to defy Jason at every turn, he was weak and helpless. It would be impossible for Charlie to injure Jason and escape, but he could at least refuse to cooperate in any way.

The castration hit Charlie hard, it made him sick and mindless for days but he rallied forth. This had delighted Jason and Charlie was determined to try and give no surrender. Jason showed no mercy and only gave orders once before punishing. If Charlie wanted to spit out the medications, it came in an I.V. while he was strapped tightly into the medical chair. Then Jason will unzip his jeans and urinate on Charlie's raw new area, ripping off the bandages roughly, laughing as he did it. Charlie couldn't decide which was worse, the humiliation, the pain or the disgust. Jason would spray his hot mess all over Charlie, some INSIDE the raw hole and that ended that rebellion.

Now when the monster comes with any pills or liquids, Charlie takes it without complaint.

Charlie refused to eat, he wouldn't touch the broth that Stick made. He spit the oatmeal back into Jason's face when he tried to force feed him. Jason strapped him tightly, head brace and all. Humming a jaunty tune, the sadist forced a tube into Charlie's nose then vile thick liquid nearly drowned him. Afterwards, Jason brought the laptop over and showed Charlie a video of the surgery involving a feeding tube inserted in the stomach. "I am going to try my hand at this. I would make sure Stick was right there, ready to call the doctor if a single thing goes wrong. But I am pretty confident of it, it's not a hard procedure. Well, for me. Since I won't be giving you any painkillers, it will SUCK for you."

"N...no. I...I will eat." The words slurred from lack of teeth, they came slow and begrudgingly, muttered almost too low to hear. Jason tilted his head and grinned, his eye bright with interested malice. "I'm sorry, didn't catch that. If you want to repeat it, I'd add a few things. You want to remember what my title is, who I am to you now. You want to fucking damn well remember to beg, do you recall what you lost last time you didn't beg me? When I asked you to beg and you didn't? Hmm? So, what did you say, Charlie?"

He refused to cringe or flinch like fucking Stick, Charlie swallowed back his whimper but he had to give in, at least a bit. He saw that there was no true way to resist Jason yet. He had to heal first. Charlie fought down his pride, he tempered his fears and anger, spoke with care. "Pl...pl...please. No tubes, I will eat. M...master, I, I, will eat, take medicine, do what you want. P..pl...please?" Jason had clapped with delight and winked at Charlie's humiliated, flushed face and defeated eyes. "Good boy, Charlie! Now that is what I call a proper good start! I'll reward that. No tubes or operations as long as you eat and drink what you are given."   

Jason kept his word and so did Charlie. So Charlie received Stick's cooking, a padded cage with blankets and a full water bottle at all times inside the bars. Charlie was seen by the doctor every now and then, never daring to do more than growl at the man. Jason was always right there, looking at Charlie for the slightest reason to hurt him while the doctor worked. He would assist the doctor as needed and if he even felt Charlie pull away from the doctor's ministrations, Jason would punish him instantly. If Charlie behaved perfectly during the doctor visit then Jason rewarded him by allowing him an injection of morphine to relieve the terrible pain for a short time.

Charlie healed and Jason prepared the red zone for his rabid bitch, Charlie hates it when Jason says that. What he dreads more is when Jason mentions that they grow closer to training time. Charlie knows he can't allow that, no, he won't be Jason's fucking dog, his bitch or his project. It's unthinkable, Charlie just has to get well enough to fight, to learn how to adapt to his new handicaps. One time he muttered this out loud and Jason laughed at him. Crouching over the cage, Jason gave a rather genuine smile of amusement down at the man, who was now crouching low, stomach on the rubber mat.

Jason spoke as if he were truly talking to a dog that did something funny and silly. "Charlie, you are already training! You eat and drink for me, take your medication like a good boy. You learned to say please and master. Right? You behave for me and for the good doctor because you are trained to it. If you are good, I give rewards, when you are a bad boy, you get bad things. Don't you remember us having this discussion? Yes? Are you trying to bare your teeth at me, Charlie? You don't have teeth to do that with and it's not scary, just gross with your gums showing."

The eyes clashed but Charlie reminded himself he was still too weak. So he lowered his eyes and Jason whispered, "Better. See how well you are doing already?"

 Jason waited while Charlie healed and became restless in the cage. It got to the point where Charlie started to look forwards to seeing the doctor and Jason. That meant he was getting out of the cage for a bit. As soon as it was noticeable, Jason started his damned training. Charlie was banging his head into the bars when he heard Jason enter and he felt a spark of excitement. Was it a meal time or an examination? Who cares, it meant getting out of the cage! He watched as Jason opened the cage door but then he put a boot in the way. Charlie noticed that Jason was holding a shock collar, the largest size to accommodate his neck.

"Charlie, are you sick of the cage yet? If you want to be out here for longer than a meal or a bandage change, you'll wear this." No, no fucking way and Charlie blurted out, "Fuck you!" Jason shrugged, put away the shock collar and came back with something else. "You should have just said no politely, bitch. Well, you DO get to come out for a little while now. And you'll be spending it screaming until you apologize to my fucking satisfaction." Jason used a long cattle prod to shock Charlie when he tried to scuttle against the back of the cage.

Jason dragged Charlie out, handcuffed him to a hook that dangled above them and whipped his back without mercy. Charlie did scream and apologize, several times before Jason accepted it. Then Charlie tried not to sob as Jason tended the wounds, stitching the flesh back together. Charlie was left to go insane in his tiny space, only seeing Jason for food and the doctor seemed to stop coming by. He couldn't take it, he couldn't do it anymore. "Please. Master. The collar. I will wear it." Jason have Charlie another of those genuine smiles and a quick pat on his head. "Good dog!"

Charlie hated it, the feeling of the thick band going tightly across his neck. Jason made sure it wasn't choking him but it was tight enough to be a constant reminder. Holding the remote control within Charlie's vision, Jason spoke with an easy amused drawl. "It's perfect, I love how that looks on you, Charlie. I truly, honestly do. Now, let's work on some commands. We need to find out what level you'll need for shocks. I'm sure you'll give me plenty of reasons for it." How right Jason was.

He had no interest in learning commands but the button was pressed without mercy. It was kept on a very high voltage and disobedience also came with Jason's hard boots or fists, if not a caning or whipping. Speaking with disrespect got his tongue burned, got him muzzled for endless days and nights. Remembering to say please and master without prompting got Charlie a piece of chocolate and an extra hour out of the cage by himself. He had to learn to walk on a leash and be tethered to different areas by it. Trying to pull on the leash or break his tether is cause for a good strapping and being fed nothing but actual can dog food for a few awful days.

Charlie learned to drink water from bowls, from Jason's hand if he so chose. He learned to eat treats and food from bowls, Jason's hand or the floor itself. It became better to obey the commands than suffer the consequences. It was a surprise to Charlie the first time he found himself cringing down from Jason's boot slamming down. He still growls and tries to be tough but he's breaking and hates it. Jason loomed over Charlie and gave him a savage grin.

"Don't worry, bitch. I only want you to fear me and I want you to fear EVER touching my Stick. Once you understand to obey and fear me, you can go back to terrifying everyone else. There are going to be victims in my red zone, Charlie. And I want to let you have the chance to play with them, kill them or save them as you want to. Won't that be fun, to roam free in the red zone, killing again? Yeah, it will be amazing, I bet. See, here's the thing though. I am not going to make the same mistake you made with me. You should have trained me, terrified and hurt me enough first before letting me loose in your playground. So, we are going to spend this wonderful quality time together until I am certain you know who you belong to. Who you don't dare fucking ever cross. I want you to be my obedient, loyal and submissive dog and in MY playground, you can be a rabid bitch."


	50. Renovations

It was put about to the locals that Charlie had chosen to sell the bed and breakfast and move away. The place would be closed for renovations but would reopen soon with a young owner. Jason made renovations with everything. To his delight, Charlie had been something of a miser and there was quite a nest egg.

The sheriff changed the records to show that Jason's body was found along with his cousins and friends in the crashed van.

Jason cut his hair just enough to be considered respectable and dyed it a dark blond, kept his face clean shaven. Clear contacts gave him hazel eyes and he scraped off his own fingerprints. With the assistance of the doctor and a dentist that was discreet, Jason healed, became physically whole again. Ordering clothing online, he stuck with plain t shirts, jeans and flannels, tan work boots to complete his look. To his satisfaction, he looked like any other twenty something year old local male in the area. Jason continued to make sure he worked out everyday, he learned more about running a motel. He did as much of the work as he could on his own with Stick to redo the place.

When somethings required hiring, Jason only used those that the sheriff recommended. Men that followed instructions and saw nothing as long as they were paid well. The gates were reinforced, the bed and breakfast was given a new coat of paint, new landscaping and a wind around porch that offers a view of a garden with a fountain. The porch only goes around the safe zones and has a door that is screened and locks. Jason put new locks everywhere and the windows were shatterproof. New updated furniture in the lobby, the common room and the kitchen got a makeover too. The bedrooms were given new carpets and new wallpaper, new bedding.

Stick was given new recipe books and a small bar was installed where the boy will learn to make and serve drinks to guests. He was actually happy to receive a new stove and microwave. Jason enjoyed the boy's cooking and didn't begrudge him the small joys. Charlie's apartment has become Jason's now. Stick was no longer allowed his own apartment or bedroom. The storage closet near Jason's room kept all of Stick's things and he earned time there alone. Stick slept in Jason's bed or on the floor in a bundle of blankets, depending upon his master's mood.

"Stick, if you ever hear Charlie or even a fucking mouse in those walls, you'll kill yourself to run to tell me about it. If I ever find you listening at a wall, you lose an ear. You'll cook and eat it, too." 

 

Jason also did some major renovations concerning the red zone. There was now a long underground tunnel with several traps and four locked gates that reached the red zone. The sheriff, the doctor and the lawyer were the only ones besides Jason that had keys and knew where the traps were. The red zone itself was redone to Jason's taste, it allowed for the men to use certain areas and for Charlie to reach all but the tunnel and walls. Jason was careful to go over details with the men. There would be no children allowed in the red zone, Jason will not negotiate on this at all. Anyone under seventeen will not be brought into the red zone and that was that.

All the bedrooms but one were changed into cells with barred doors that lock. They became small dungeons, torture rooms, slaughter cells for the men or Jason to play in. Jason of course, wished to be sporting.

"The traps get changed around by me and probably by Charlie once he figures out how to. You only get to know the ones that get you as far as the red zone kill cells. Any other hallways or spaces in here belong to me and I am going to let Charlie have full access to those areas. I will train him to not kill or maim you but I won't push him further than that. Got to let the rabid bitch be a rabid bitch, gave my word, after all. So that means, he can try and trap or fight you for the victim. Each cell room has a barred door that you can use to lock him out while you play with your victim. But Charlie is going to try and sneak in the cell, he will hurt you if he gets a chance. I won't punish him for it. So be aware that this is his home and you are just visiting it."

The men argued but Jason was firm. "It's a dangerous game to kidnap and kill someone. If you wish to use my playground for it, you'll have to take the risks. Besides, you'll enjoy the challenge, I am sure." Considering that Jason was willing to help them remove their dissenters as well as allow full use of a kill and torture zone, they begrudgingly agreed to the rules.

 

The last part of renovations was the pets meeting each other again. Since the day Jason castrated Charlie, he has kept the two pets separate at all times. He wanted their attention solely upon him while they were trained. Each needed their own forms of carrot and stick training. But once Jason felt that they both were fearful and obedient enough, they would meet with his supervision.

Jason would not follow the same mistakes his former captor made. Charlie had allowed a terrible, intimate punishment to come from Jason, not himself. That gave Stick a deep trauma that Jason saw even then. He knew Charlie was watching him rape Stick, rip out his toenails and beat him.  Jason also knew that Charlie didn't understand how vulnerable Stick would be in that position to Jason's influence. Savage, sweet joy of revenge or not, Jason knew damned well how to exploit that situation. Whispering so that Charlie couldn't hear, Jason had imprinted himself all over that boy.

He had told Stick that he was going to always be his little bitch, always waiting for the day Jason came for him. He had told Stick that he would find a way to get to him, that he would find a way to take down Charlie. Jason made sure the boy would always be waiting for the moment. By constantly finding ways into the walls to call to Stick only reinforced this belief and it was inevitable the boy would snap. It became easier to submit and help Jason rather than continually suffer the anxiety of the day he was attacked again. 

 

Now Stick was Jason's personal lap dog and he intended to make sure that never changed. Stick didn't fear Charlie anymore, he only feared Jason, he also had a true desire to please him, to earn his affection. Jason looked up Stockholm Syndrome and Stick was certainly stuck in it. With glee, Jason made sure to continually reinforce it. Stick lived not only under the complete and utter control of Jason but yearned for it. Not once has Stick dared to rebel, to deliberately disobey his master. If Stick made a mistake, he rushed to confess, to appease and trembled, cried and accepted swift punishment for his errors. 

Jason can be kind, he can be comforting, seductive and offer a dominance that reassures Stick, making him eager to make his master happy. Jason can be cold, taunting, violent and become a looming predator that makes Stick grovel on his stomach. Jason offers pleasure and pain at regular intervals, always keeping the boy off balance. However, Jason made sure his rules never changed or altered, he made sure that Stick only saw those two sides of his master. Stick's emotions might be off kilter at best, but Jason was his only buoy in a sinking ship of mental illness. So Jason always made sure that Stick knew to cling to him for good or bad.

He was Stick's cornerstone, he was master, king and ruler of all that the boy could see. Stick felt that Jason could see inside of him, he made the boy confess that. Jason loves to make Stick sit naked in his fully dressed lap and offer confessions. The game was simple. If Stick told Jason one thing he didn't already know, the boy would receive a small reward. If he couldn't give a confession, then Jason gives him a degrading or painful punishment instead. The day Stick gave the tearful confession that he thought he loved Jason almost as much as he was scared of him, Jason knew the boy was ready to meet Charlie again.

 

Charlie did not love Jason but he did fear and obey him. It took longer with Charlie than with Stick but he had patience. Jason made sure that Charlie had no option but to depend upon his captor. To leave the cage, to eat, to drink, the privilege of using a bathroom, it all came from Jason. Slowly the giant learned to obey or suffer brutal consequences. The more dependent Charlie became, the more he allowed Jason to rule him. A collar, a leash, eating out of dog dish or Jason's hand earned the rabid bitch his own room. It was the exact room that Charlie had kept Jason in, so he felt it was quite fitting. 

The cage was brought into the room and sat in the corner. Charlie never went near it unless Jason made him. A barred door was put on the room so Jason could lock Charlie in. There was a mattress on the floor, a small plastic mat with two dog bowls on it. Jason made sure the bathroom attached to the room was functional. Charlie was healing, he was learning how to pull himself along and even attempting standing a few times. These were some of the things that Jason had been waiting for. Charlie to feel healthy enough to try and challenge or escape. 

As soon as Jason caught Charlie trying to stand, he attacked the giant with a vengeance. Using a knotted whip, Jason cracked it upon scarred flesh, until Charlie was on the ground, curled and sobbing. "Plea..Please! Mercy! Master! Sor..sorry! Please!" Leaning over the groveling man, Jason growled in the most fearsome way, his teeth glinting, eyes wild and cold. "You are a dog. MY groveling submissive bitch. Do dogs walk on two legs?" Charlie shook his head no fast. Jason let the leather wisp gently over the bloody torn flesh and his voice became soft.

"You didn't mean to stand up in my presence, did you? You weren't trying to challenge me as if you were an equal, were you, Charlie? Hmm, answer me, bitch."

Charlie turned red but he was in pain, he was scared and he cowered low, stammering a reply. "No. No, Master. Not equal. A m..mistake, no standing, sor..sorry." Of course, Jason knew that Charlie was attempting it when he wasn't around. That was fine, he was ready and waiting for each challenge. Jason wasn't allowing the bed and breakfast open until both his pets were as ready as the place was.

Charlie kept asking about being allowed out of the room into the red zone. Jason kept telling him soon but offered no further information. He waited for the inevitable escape attempt. The day came when Jason left the barred door unlocked while he pretended to be distracted and leave the room. He did not have Charlie on the leash, only the collar. Charlie flew out of the door, at a fast crawl, lunging, his mouth getting a mushy hold of a box cutter that Jason deliberately left on the floor.

Jason hid waiting, his finger hitting hard on the button to electrify Charlie's collar. Normally he kept the setting low to medium but now it was on as high as it can go. Because he knows Charlie has been assuming that he can be desensitized to the shocks. And Charlie probably can shake off a mild charge but this was one that knocked him to the ground, twitching and yelping. The second Charlie was down and unable to fight back, Jason came in loud and savage. Charlie looked up in horror when Jason began to swing the chain at him. Only after the man was decorated in purple raised bruises the shape of the chain, did Jason relent.

"I need you to understand that when I give you a rule, it is a FUCKING RULE, bitch." Charlie screamed when Jason used a nail gun to secure the large left palm to the floor in the bedroom. Jason did the same with Charlie's right foot. He left the suffering giant in the uncomfortable position on the floor and locked him in his room. "You earned yourself a nice long time out, bad dog."  When Jason returned to the room seven hours later, the large dog was repentant and begging. Jason crouched in front of the beast. Charlie's face was full of torment, he was sweaty, shuddering in pain and Jason smiled. "What did we learn, doggie? Do you leave this room without my permission?"

"No, Master." Charlie was sobbing and Jason patted his cheek briefly. "That's right. And do we touch weapons without my permission?" Charlie shook his head, letting it hang low. "No, Master."

After that when Jason left the door open or left items hanging around, Charlie stayed clear of them. As a reward, Jason allowed Charlie to have a set of dentures. Charlie had wept in gratitude, ashamed of himself for doing so but Jason was pleased by it.

Jason got asked the inevitable question and this time gave a different answer. "You may go into the red zone once you can show me full submission." Charlie had looked up at the man with true indignant shock. "I have! I call you Master, I obey and do what you want! I beg, I wear the leash and eat from a dog dish! What more can I do?" Jason gave the smile that always froze the giant and when he leaned over Charlie, the mongrel flinched. "For now on when I enter, you will kiss my boots in greeting. If you forget to do it, if you don't do it to my satisfaction, I'll start kicking and I won't stop until my foot hurts."

Charlie clearly hated the new rule but he obeyed it. The first few times he did it, he moved slowly and it was with a tinge of belligerence. Each time the giant felt Jason's boot slam into him until he kissed the boots without any attitude. It wasn't long before Charlie was crawling timidly forward to kiss at the boots, already cowering from the kicks he anticipated. "Good boy. That's much better. You are very close to earning the privilege of roaming the red zone."

Jason decided his rabid bitch was ready for the next step of reuniting with Stick. It was time to make sure they understood how he expected them to act towards each other. 

 


	51. Breakfast

Stick was just finishing cooking their breakfast. He made Charlie's at the same time and already had the small tin set aside for it. A movement from the table and Stick didn't flinch because he was already ultra aware of every movement of his Master.

Jason tilted his chair back until the wooden curve touched the wall. He watched the sunshine flow through the window. Such a small thing but it had become huge to Jason. As often as he could, Jason would leave windows open, leave curtains open. One time Stick mindlessly closed a window because it was getting chilly and Jason had flown into a rage. Jason forced him to put two fingers in the window edging. Jason had the terrible grin on his face, it was his smile from the red zone and it scared Stick half to death. That look was meant for Charlie, not Stick and he didn't dare to protest the punishment. Stick screamed but he obeyed.

When Jason slammed the window down hard, breaking the two fingers, the grin and wild eyes went away. Jason opened the window fast and held the busted fingers tenderly, giving Stick a look of terrible regret.

"Why did you make me have to do that, honey? Look at your poor fingers, I have to call the doctor now. Don't worry, I won't tell him that you provoked me or that you needed correction, I wouldn't embarrass you that way. We can tell him you were just clumsy again. You were, really. Clumsy, just, not thinking, right? I mean, Stick, you KNOW how long I was stuck in a dark, airless, windowless red zone hell, right? It would make sense to anyone that I fucking NEED air and windows now, right? Look at your eyes, oh for fuck's sake! You really are that stupid that you couldn't figure that out? Are you so numb to me, to my suffering, do you only think of yourself, Stick?"

Stick found himself in tears as Jason's face went cold and he had dropped his hand's from Stick's in disgust. "Please, I'm so sorry! I should have known, please! I will never do it again, I will pay better attention! Please?" Stick discovered things about himself he never knew before. He was clumsy, dumb, selfish, cruel, unable to think for himself, needy, dependent, a whore, a slut, a bitch and a hopelessly useless lap dog. Stick also discovered that he can fully enjoy sex with another man, provided it's Jason and it's allowed.

Jason goes between raping Stick, whispering for him to scream, beg and show his pain and fear then seducing him, urging Stick to fully enjoy it, but in a way that is utterly humiliating. Fear, pain, pleasure, degradation, slowly Stick noticed that Jason was starting to blend it together.

Jason body and mind fucks me now.

Stick also knows that he has accepted this fully. He wonders if Charlie has accepted whatever has been made of him. Stick has never asked and it's rare that he even wonders that much. Jason is Stick's world. Jason's mood can be the difference between Stick having a good or a bad day. This day was a good one, Jason loved the bright sunlight, he was smiling earlier, rubbing Stick's hair with affection. Stick finished the breakfasts and turned off the heat. The oatmeal went into the tin to cool down for Charlie while Jason put scrambled eggs and bacon on two plates.

Stick brought Jason's first and went to get his own, but after he set down his plate, he paused. He waited until Jason's mild nod before daring to sit down. It was a privilege for a pet to use furniture, it was never done without permission. Stick waited until Jason gave another sharp nod before touching his utensils and food.

"Today you are bringing Charlie his breakfast with me."

Stick dropped his fork, his fingers twitching, eyes going wide but he managed to jerkily nod his head. Jason raised an eyebrow, pointedly glancing at the fork laying in the eggs then up at Stick's eyes. "Uh, do you plan on eating your fork too, puppy?" The nickname and the slight smirk let Stick know that Jason was amused at the knee jerk reaction which was always a good thing. Stick didn't dare make Jason turn from amused to impatient. He moved his fork, blushing. "I'm sorry, Master. I was clumsy."

Jason smiled and reached out to smooth down Stick's hair. "Silly puppy. You are going to spend your life saying sorry over how clumsy you are. It's just, well, grace and balance aren't in your nature. That's okay, Stick. I know how to make you useful, don't I? Good boy. Now, tell me what made my timid little boy startle and get clumsy? Do you want to get undressed and tell me in the living room or tell me now?" Stick shook his head and spoke fast. He hated the confession game.

How he felt about Jason was a terrible mix of hate, love, need and terror, he hated how he felt more caged than Charlie...or he did. Each day his hate, anger and resentment grows less, the voice fades away and is replaced with Jason's own voice. "No, please. I never thought I would see Charlie again and so I was shocked, Master." Jason stroked Stick's cheek and the boy hated himself for leaning further into the touch. More and more he sought to have Jason pleased with him, to be affectionate with him.

It made it so much worse when he was rejected and whatever the reason was, it was always Stick's fault. Stick never knew how many things were his own fault before, he does now and wonders how Jason puts up with him. What if Jason left him in the red zone, bored with him, sick of trying to deal with this clumsy, pathetic pet? So Stick just blurted out, "Please, Master, please don't leave me in the red zone away from you! Don't give up on me, I promise I can learn to do better, to be less clumsy, I need to be with you! I love you, I do, please?" Oh, how he hated himself and yet tears fell as Jason gave a cutting but pleased smile.

"Silly puppy, I won't leave you in the red zone. You have been trying very hard to be a good boy, it's not your fault you were born so clumsy and timid. I like you meek and adorably scatter brained, pet. I love when you become my groveling, screaming or panting, begging bitch. I am pleased with how well you are learning your rules and trying to help me get our home in order. Why would I leave you in the red zone? But sometimes, I might need you to come into the red zone. There are times when you might run into Charlie and I need to make sure you both understand how to act. I need to make sure that both of you are clear on what our pack order is. Are you scared of seeing Charlie, Stick? You can tell me the truth, I promise not to hurt you no matter what the answer is. You know I always keep my promises."

Stick didn't dare lie, he learned about lying very fast with Jason. He had only lied once and it was very minor but that didn't matter one bit to Jason. Using an ice pick and a thin chain, Jason poked a small hole through Stick's tongue and put a chain link in it, connected it to a small leash that was tethered to the kitchen sink. Stick had to bend and keep his tongue still while Jason not only raped him, but left him there until every dish from lunch was washed. Stick never dared anything but the truth no matter what it was.

"No, Master, I'm not scared of Charlie, I am just scared that I will do something stupid and upset you."

Those stupid fucking tears, why do I cry so much and so easily now?

Jason wiped the tears away with his thumb gently and Stick felt better and worse for it. "Just obey me, that's all you have to do, Stick. Isn't it always easier and better to just let me do the thinking for you? Look how worked up and worried you have yourself over such a little thing. Don't worry or think, just obey me and today will go well for you, little puppy." But that wasn't the end of it, oh no, Stick knew that Jason liked to make sure his boy UNDERSTOOD. Stick was crying because he knew what was coming, he just knew it and he was right.

A moment later Stick was naked, shivering, red with shame. To make it worse, it wasn't even the living room. It was in the sunny bright kitchen, sitting on Jason's lap, curled up like a toddler. Jason added to the shame by feeding Stick himself stating the boy was too scared today. "You are terrified worse than usual. Fear is good, fear of me keeps you obedient, submissive. But terror only leads to panic attacks and mistakes, right, puppy? We don't want that, I know you would never disappoint me that way on purpose. So I'm going to feed you and myself, you can feel safe, silly boy. When you feel ready, you tell me what scares you most about going to see Charlie and the red zone."

Stick ate and took sips of juice from Jason and spoke in a tiny voice. "In the red zone and...and...near Charlie..you are different, Master. You get...scarier, more feral." Jason ate some of the food himself, took a drink of juice. He fed Stick another bite of egg before replying. "Good boy, I know it's hard for you to confess things when you get so meek. You are right, I am different over there. I love it almost as much as I love being on this side. I don't think that's ever going to change, Stick. But unlike Charlie, I can control myself. If I wasn't able to control myself, do you really think Charlie would still be alive, functional and trained? If I become more savage and feral, then you should become more like a timid groveling bitch."

Jason allowed Stick to redress after they finished eating. "Now, carry the rabid dog's breakfast. He must be starving by now. We ran late because someone was extra needy this morning. We probably shouldn't tell Charlie that you got hand fed on my lap considering he eats on all fours from a dog dish."

With a chuckle, Jason caressed the leather collar upon Stick's neck. It had lambs wool on the inside to protect Stick's neck and it had a buckle in the back. Jason has already begun telling Stick that he'll remove it for customer hours and public outings but in private, it must always be worn. Smirking, Jason said, "You should feel very lucky for your nice collar, puppy. Our rabid dog has to wear a very big ugly shock collar. Let's not make him wait any longer for his breakfast. Charlie has it rough enough."


	52. Alpha

The second they entered the red zone, Jason felt it.

The smell was better, more like sawdust and oil now, but the rot, a copper tinge in the air told the truth. A pulse of gentle red light remained in every hallway of course. Jason saw no need to change that, he rather liked it. Here in the wild, feral, dark jungle of a madman's playroom, Jason felt himself go wilder, he felt the darkness in him. Coating him, making him want to bare his teeth and hurt someone, to hunt, to rend and kill. And he stopped, paused, Stick just behind him and took several deep breaths.

The boy was cowering low, a very small whimper escaping him as he clutched the tin of oatmeal. That made Jason smile wide and feel even better. Stick was submissive and Jason could do anything to him, the boy wouldn't run or fight. Jason had the sudden urge to send the oatmeal flying, beat Stick to the floor and rape him, bite and-

Jason took another deep breath and leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes. "Stick?" His voice was low, it was strained and full of a barely contained menace. "Put down the oatmeal. Knees. Use your mouth now." Stick rushed to obey and as he hurried with trembling fingers to open Jason's zipper and button, the boy spoke in a voice of fear, submission and actual understanding. "Yes, Master. I am only your groveling bitch. I'll always do anything for-"

Jason growled softly, he wanted the stupid puppy to stop yapping. Stick used his tongue and hot mouth instead of words when Jason put his hand on his head, grabbing his skull to push into the wet warm mouth. "Good boy, good little bitch. Suck me and I'll get all my savage fantasies out of my head and pour them down your throat instead." He wasn't gentle on Stick, he couldn't be, not in here. Grabbing fistfuls of hair, Jason face fucked the boy hard enough to make his little nose bleed.

Deliberately causing his poor bitch to choke and strangle on his cock, Jason ground his pelvis, using his own flesh to smother the bleeding nostrils. "Don't you dare struggle. Squirm but don't fight it. Take it, good little whore, suffer pretty for me." Jason watched carefully as Stick was impaled, stuffed with flesh, squirming and turning a lovely shade of blue. His eyes showed his humiliation and agony so wonderfully. Pulling the boy off him fast, drool and bloody strands reaching between them as the coughing began.

Panting, smiling in a way that made his prey, no, his puppy go to his stomach, Jason decided he needed to do a little more. "Take off your pants." The look of terror on Stick's face as he obeyed only made Jason harder. Jason launched at the boy and Stick yelped but didn't dare move beyond a flinch. He tossed Stick's jeans away and ripped his thin shirt up, raking the scarred skin with his fingernails. "Good boy, very good boy. I want to see your scared little face, I want your begging when it is too scary and it hurts...my little abused puppy. MINE!"

Jason thrust into Stick without any warning. He had been speaking raggedly as he lifted the shivering legs over his shoulders, moving so gently, even as his words got faster, more of a growl. Stick screamed with the strength of the thrust without any preparation or lubrication. Jason pulled out until he felt only the very tip of himself still in the tight warmth then slammed in, forcing past that muscle. Stick was sobbing and yelping, he was begging. "Please! Master, please, it hurts too much, I am a good boy, please, mercy."

It only made Jason continue this pace as he drank in the sights and sounds of the suffering little bitch under him. "Who do you belong to?" Stick replied fast but in a scream as Jason thrust deeply. "You! I belong to you, Master!" Jason leaned down and was so deep in the warmth, lubricated now by blood and precum, he felt his balls pressing hard into the warmth.

"Mine. You are mine, that cunt in the other room is mine. I'll get more in here, they will be mine but they won't stay as pets, they aren't going to be like my bitches. I will do things to them, fucking awful things because I can, because I want to, things I can't do to you or the big cunt. But what I will do, Stick, ahh, fuck!"

Jason sank his teeth into Stick's neck, then he bit at the nipples until they were bloody and the boy wailed. The blood smeared flesh, the personal marks, the lovely cries and suffering, it heightened the fantasies in Jason's head. It only took another few brutal thrusts before Jason reached a powerful orgasm. Jason sat up and gave a small sigh of relief then chuckled at the distressed, cringing pet.

"Looks like poor Charlie is getting cold oatmeal today. Good boy, Stick, you did so well for me, you helped me feel in control. Get dressed, we will fix your little wounds later. Here, let me wipe your eyes and, for the love of-let me wipe your nose for you. What a mess you are, silly thing. Don't want Charlie to see you sobbing and getting boogers everywhere, do you?"

 

"I will unlock his door and go in first. He will be both cranky and tense because I am late. Charlie depends on me to keep him alive, he gets nervous easily these days. I will let you know when to enter." Stick nodded and stayed close behind Jason. He hurt and was scared, he felt sick to his stomach from the mix of semen and blood coating his throat but he paid strict attention. Stick didn't know the new way of things here and he didn't know the traps. Stick also knew that Jason would be way less forgiving in the red zone of even the most minor of mistakes.

He stood in the shadows of the hall as Jason walked over to the barred door of the room Stick remembers and wishes he didn't. Jason unlocked the door and went into the room with a predator stance, that wild smile, those dreadful eyes. Stick could just see into the room, to the huge yet somehow diminished killer that ruled him for so long. It was shocking to see Charlie scared. More shocking was to watch the giant crawl to Jason's feet without a word and kiss the boots of his captor.

Kissing the boots without any prompting yet cringing the whole time as if expecting a harsh kick. Stick knew how that felt even though he can tell by the look of Charlie that as harsh as Jason was with him, he was way crueler with Charlie. Jason gave that terrible red zone look to the giant at his feet and his voice was sharp, dominant and full of such threat that Stick flinched from where he was.

"Good bitch. You must be so hungry, I'm running a little late today. I will give you your dentures to put in after you eat, you must be far too hungry to wait. Go kneel at your food dish while I fill your water bowl." Stick watched as the larger man crawled over silently to a metal food dish, waiting while Jason filled the water dish in the bathroom sink. Charlie looked confused that Jason had no food with him but was too intimidated to say anything.

Jason smirked and gave a quick snap of his fingers. "Put Charlie's food in his bowl." Stick scurried into the room fast at the command and without looking at the giant, put the food into the metal dish. Charlie gave a startled sound at first then he narrowed his eyes on the boy. All it took was Jason to growl and give the slightest move of his boot for Charlie to go to his stomach, dropping his eyes. Stick filled the bowl and stepped back. Jason glanced at Stick's knees and he knelt fast next to his master. He was rewarded by fingers digging roughly but approvingly through his hair.

It was clear that Charlie didn't want to eat in front of Stick even though Jason told him to do so. Charlie moved too slowly and Jason's voice was soft, but all the more threatening for it. "Are you going to make me repeat myself?" That sent Charlie to the dish in a rush and he ate his breakfast on all fours like a true dog. Stick has only had to do that a few times when he was being punished. This seemed like it was an everyday thing. Stick didn't feel bad for Charlie, he only thought of how kind and merciful Jason was to him. It made Stick resolve to try harder to please such a kind master.

 

Charlie hated eating in front of Stick, he hated being seen by Stick at all or having to see him. Though to his credit, Stick didn't look at Charlie at all, not unless Jason told him to. That alone pissed Charlie off, that the boy who once dared not think of anyone but him, now discounted him entirely. The way Stick looked at Jason made it so much worse. He looked at his new master with not just fear but with a desperate sickening kind of love. The absurd gratefulness when Jason touched or spoke to him, it made Charlie sick.

It made him angry, something he almost forgot he knew how to feel. How good and whole it made him feel for a brief moment. But Jason kept ruining it by looking at him with eyes that saw it, was amused by it and intended to kill it. Charlie was so humiliated to crawl and grovel in front of Stick, to be frightened of Jason in front of him. Jason crouched and Charlie tried hard to not flinch, not go lower than he already was. This made Jason chuckle which made Charlie almost go to his stomach anyway but he stayed firm.

"You look angry, Charlie. Want to look in my eyes and tell me about it? Do you want to try out that forgotten feeling? You aren't going to challenge me though, are you?" Charlie shook his head, keeping his eyes lowered. "No, Master." He hated, loathed, despised saying that in front of Stick, kneeling nearby. The boy was only looking at Jason but he heard and saw it anyway. "Good bitch. You aren't going to try and use that anger on my other pet, are you? You would never try and hurt or kill Stick, would you, Charlie?" Another shake. "No, Master."

Stick appeared at all of Charlie's meals. First with Jason but on a few occasions, he came by himself. Charlie wasn't fooled, he knew that Jason was watching, testing him. He watched Stick fumble to get inside the room and inch across it to the dish. Charlie kept his distance at all times but amused himself with trying to make Stick either look at him or react in any way at all. He would keep his eyes on the clumsy boy the whole time. Growling low in his throat Charlie tried to intimidate the boy. Stick would whimper, shake and move fast but never failed to deliver food before leaving even faster.

Charlie started to add swears, insults and threats under his breath but Stick would say nothing, just do his job. The anger built and the challenge, the joy of it was building up. Strange, it was almost less anger and more the excitement of a challenge, almost a strange form of companionship as well. Not that Charlie wanted an ally, no, this wasn't that at all. Charlie wanted to hunt something easy and weak, to relearn. This was no real prey and Charlie knew that but he could test limits carefully and build his predator skills again.

He started to stalk Stick as he crossed the room, never getting too close, careful to be clear he wasn't attacking. Stick finally gave nervous looks towards Charlie when each time, he circled closer and closer. Charlie would bare his teeth and finally one day he pretended to rush Stick. The second he made the false launch, the boy fell backwards and Charlie began to laugh, keeping his distance. Lunch was across the floor along with a sprawled Stick. "We'll both be in trouble now. Master is working on traps and-"

"And is right here wondering why Charlie's lunch is all over the floor. Did you have a nice laugh, dog? Puppy, didn't we discuss being so clumsy, being startled so easily?"

Jason came forward unbuckling his thick belt as both pets cringed on their stomachs. Charlie took some slight solace in the fact that Stick screamed and begged louder and faster than Charlie did during their brutal strapping. For the most part, Jason allowed the pets to learn through trial and error how far they could go in their new relationship as pets. Charlie continued to taunt Stick and the boy started to learn to give it back. If it devolved into true confrontation or even the tossing of a meal, Jason came down on them both.

They could snipe, swear or even have arguments, Charlie could stalk, he could growl, even give charges at the boy. One day Charlie got too close and Stick kicked him in the head. That time Jason didn't appear even though both went to ground instantly. Jason never mentioned it so both decided that Stick was allowed to defend himself. Stick was too timid to use this against Charlie by ever attacking first, he only ever fought back in self defense. This only made it sweeter to Charlie because it made him have to try harder.

The day came when Charlie was feeling bold enough to start chasing Stick around the room and blocking his exit. Stick tried to leap over him and Charlie reacted, chomping down on the leg. Stick howled and Charlie tried to hush the boy but it was far too late. Jason beat Charlie with the dreaded chain until he passed out from the pain. When he woke up he was muzzled, fed through a tube up his nose and kept in the cage for three days. Then he wasn't allowed his dentures back for another three days.

Charlie never attempted to bite Stick again but he did press his limits in other ways. He learned that he can shove, tackle and release the boy as long as no damage was done.

Jason smiled at the two pets after Stick had brought Charlie his supper one night. "You have both done very well around each other. That calls for a reward for both of you. Tomorrow, I am taking you both on a tour of the new red zone. I will show you where you are allowed to roam, what traps you need to watch for and how things will work for you both in MY red zone. Stick, you won't ever have to participate in the real hunts, sweet puppy. But you are going to help me train Charlie so he can be in good shape because he will be all about those real hunts, won't you, rabid bitch?"

Charlie had tears of joy in his eyes and for the first time felt a true burst of gratitude towards Jason. Eagerly, he nodded then kissed Jason's boots impulsively.


	53. Jason's Dogs

Stick forced himself to breathe deeply, evenly, every muscle tense, he didn't want the red zone to buzz, it meant it was time to run, fight, survive. But as his anticipation and terror grew it was almost a relief to hear the sound, see the lights change and burst forth.

It was too far away still for him to hear the beast, but he could anyway. They shared a wavelength now, a connection. A gruesome horrid one that both equally hated. They did not share a common hatred of Jason, but they shared the same fear of him, of his displeasure. Stick isn't worried about Charlie yet, he wasn't anywhere close enough for that.

No, first he had to worry about the fucking traps. Jason has rigged them to not be lethal or maiming but they can still injure badly. As soon as Stick or Charlie learn the placement of the traps, Jason switches them. Stick has to waste precious time trying to search out every pitfall before him before he reaches an area he knows is always trap free.

He knows that Charlie is doing the same damn thing and will reach the same area soon. It is going to be a sort of designated area for the other killers, like the sheriff to use freely but for Stick it's a much needed rest stop more than anything.

He debates between resetting traps, finding new hiding spots or finding weapons. Stick never chooses the same thing twice to keep both Charlie on his toes and amuse Jason. Of course, the beast almost always wins these games, only once did Stick win. He managed to knock the giant unconscious the second time Jason had begun arranging this kind of training.

Charlie had still been weak and dulled, he was slow and clumsy with no fingers or toes, and a lame foot. Jason beat Charlie with his most painful strap and Stick got to sleep in the bed instead of next to it that night.

Jason added gear bit by bit to Charlie each time he improved. Knee and elbow pads, spiked leather gloves over his hands and feet, another pair of gloves that have sharp long hooks where three fingers would be. New dentures for hunting only, silver and pointed. Jason even thoughtfully left out several items that Charlie could use for traps, weapons and aids of his own to create.

Same as Stick, the beast had opportunity to win and if he took too long with his own items, he might lose. Difference was, Jason was expecting Stick to lose and Charlie to win, that was the goal. But Stick wasn't allowed to go easy, he wasn't allowed to pretend, he had to give it his all, act as if Charlie would really kill him.

If he didn't, if Jason sensed that Stick threw the game, he came out of nowhere like a nightmare on the boy. Then it was Stick that felt the strap until he had no voice left to scream with. Most times both gave it their all and Charlie wins.

Jason is pleased, Charlie receives verbal praise and a small bit of gear or something to build things with. Stick is given affectionate but mocking consolation for his injuries and loss by Jason. But no one gets the strap, no one is going to have to do extra practice all night and that is always the goal for Jason's dogs.

Stick hears Charlie for real now and crouches low. He waits until he hears the beast prowling close and holding tight to the chain dangling from the ceiling, kicks the steel shelving crashing over.  Charlie howled and Stick leaped on top of the steel that trapped the man.

He bolted away and heard Charlie toss the shelves and charge after him, roaring. Stick flew on two legs but then he skidded to a halt, backpedaling towards Charlie. Too late did he see that he missed seeing a new trap, dammit. Charlie was almost on him, Stick cursed and rolled fast hoping, Charlie would get the trap instead of him.

As trained as Stick now in discovering traps, Charlie saw it but couldn't stop his lunge forward. A huge blinding flash and both of them were temporarily blinded. They both curled into each other, clutching their eyes, they both lost this time.

Hearing Jason's drawl and footsteps made them both flinch.

"That might have been fire. Might have been fireworks. Dog, you think that would improve your looks any? And Puppy, I need your cute little face for the public that knows good old Stick. If you had taken one more step forward, you'd have a whole new face."

They both knelt and apologized, still unable to see more than shapes and blurs. But they could hear the strap crack into Jason's hand. The beating was merciless and the dogs cowered, screamed and begged for forgiveness.

They got better at finding traps. Resetting them, using them to their own advantage.

Charlie got better at using his new form, new tools to hunt and trap his prey. Stick got better at defensive moves, at avoiding traps, evading killers and using anything at hand as a way to escape or defend. Stick might manage to stay out of Charlie's clutches for longer periods of time sometimes but he was always caught.

Charlie never lost anymore, he might get caught in a trap of Stick's, he might lose him for a length of time, but he always wins in the end. 

Jason no longer needed to strap them after their sessions. Both would pant, their sweaty shivering bodies next to each other, lapping at the water bowl Jason sets down for them.

One night, he grinned down at them and drawled out, "I think my red zone is ready for business, doggies." 

 


	54. A Nice Place To Visit

The first time that Jason practiced with Stick for the public, it sent the boy into tears. It amused Jason that it terrified the boy to hear his real name coming from his lips. It pleased Jason to see how lost the boy had seemed when Jason removed the collar from his neck.

"Calm down. Good boy. Listen, we both know you really aren't a Lawrence anymore but the public can't know that. Can you imagine what they would all think of who and what you really are? So even though we both know you are really just my Puppy, my Stick, we have to call you Lawrence in front of others. And you don't need a collar to know you're my bitch, do you? Don't you know that whether you are wearing a collar or not?"

They practiced and Stick learned. "What do you do if a red zone person does get loose? What do you do if an emergency of private nature happens?"

There was no hesitation. Lawrence pressed a button on a tiny remote. Steel bars came down over doors and windows everywhere.

"Then I text or call you and if I can't reach you, I hide. The alarm sounds when the bars go down and you will deal with it. If I must assist then I use traps and defensive moves like with Charlie. I do not go into the red zone, I do not allow Charlie out of the red zone. If I don't hear from you in five minutes, I contact the sheriff on his private line." 

 

Jason had a young family and a few missionaries as his first lodgers. They loved Stick's cooking, found Jason was an excellent host. He provided a small play area outside, had Stick fly to the village to purchase the latest kid movies. The family had an excellent and restful stay.

The missionaries were thrilled that their rooms contained crosses, bibles and several recordings of some religious leaders. During a delicious supper provided by the quiet and hardworking Lawrence, the men were elated to hear Jason lead them in a rousing prayer. 

Word of mouth and small reviews were slow but steady and the newly renovated motel brought a reasonable income. That was fine with Jason, he didn't want to be truly noticed. He wanted nice, boring and sedate customers with good reviews to pass on to the occasional respectable family or dental convention.

Because the ones that happened upon the motel by accident or design by certain men never left to give a review at all.

 

Jason led the three men into the red zone. He showed them the first few traps and then one specific way to the slaughter cells. They squinted to see the painted line in the pulsing red lights, struggling a bit over a chain link bridge over a blunted spike pit. Peering into alcoves and other hallways as they moved, the men got caught once or twice in a trap by not paying strict attention.

Chuckling, Jason warned them, "Only this one route has traps that do not maim or kill. It's the only safe zone you have here. Once your victims or yourselves stray off the one path, you might face Charlie or traps that will maim or possibly kill."

The men stared at the red line that has been painted that led in one route from entrance to cells. There were plenty of ways for a victim to go off that red line path the entire way to the slaughter rooms and by Jason's grin, it was clear that was on purpose.

Jason walked past the men as they examined the small cells designed for different kinds of torture. He smiled and snapped his fingers. The men watched as Jason's pets came closer.

Charlie slunk forth on hands and knees. A low growl as his eyes landed upon the three men that cringed a bit back. Charlie showed them his new dentures, silver, sharp tips and he had leather padding on his hands that ended in sharp points.

A shock collar, leather elbow and knee pads, along with a pair of stained boxers were his only outfit. The beast went to Jason's left side and knelt putting his head low.

Stick walked next to Charlie until he reached Jason's right side and knelt down silently, keeping his eyes low. He wore a leather collar on his neck and wore only a pair of jeans.

Jason gave Charlie a pat on the head and ruffled Stick's hair.

"Now, let's have some introductions. You know Stick already, of course. On occasion, Stick might be in the red zone. He comes in regularly to feed Charlie, he helps him with training and helps me with traps. If by chance, Stick is still in the red zone when one of you come in, he is off limits to you in every way. He has permission to defend himself against you and your victims. In any way needed without repercussion. Also, Charlie is instructed to defend Stick against any true danger."

Charlie gave the men a mean flash of silver and it was clear he is hoping to have a reason to go after them. Jason smirked indulgently at his beast.

"Charlie, do you remember meeting our dear doctor and lawyer? I know you are acquainted with our sheriff. Gentlemen, Charlie has permission to go after any victim that enters the zone. He will respect the rule of the safe passage line, but once you step off the painted lines, it's all fair game. Charlie is not allowed to maim or kill you. He is allowed to do anything he chooses to any victim he catches."

 

It was that very night that the men came with the first victims. Charlie howled in savage glee, Stick shivered and finished the last trap fast.

Jason chuckled then bent down to Charlie. "Go on then. Enjoy yourself, you rabid bitch. I expect at least one of the men to lose a victim to you tonight. Stick and I will be watching. Remember your rules."

Charlie nodded, nearly drooling then at Jason's nod, he crawled fast out of the room.

Jason hugged the shivering puppy next to him. "Come on, Stick, let's go to the cameras. Let's see how much our beast has learned from his lessons chasing you."


	55. Reborn

Charlie was savage, gibbering mad and yet he tried hard to remember his rules and get a bit of revenge as he could.

He had never stopped practicing standing and walking, he just learned never to do it in Jason's presence. Stick saw how Charlie could limp and launch from a standing position but the little twitchy kid never said a word about it. Charlie and Stick had a relationship too complicated to speak of. Both had a silent animal bond that was forced by Jason until it became normal to feel this way. Jason and Stick were not enemies, they were not friends. They were simply Jason's pack, Jason's dogs, his bitches. It was drilled into their heads.

Jason's razor edged, easy going soft drawl hissed through his head in clear painful memory. It takes the place where Charlie's mother used to speak from.

"Think of it this way, boys. Think of a person getting pets. Now, one pet might be a large mean junkyard kind of dog at a shelter. The other pet might be a trembling weak puppy, the runt of the litter, taken right from a breeder. These dogs have nothing in common, they might hate each other or love each other but it doesn't matter. As long as they are taught to get along and to always obey the leader of the pack. To always obey the OWNER, the MASTER. So I don't give a fuck if you nip, argue or snap at each other. But like any good owner, if I see BLOOD or a rule BROKEN because of my dogs FIGHTING, I will CORRECT you."

So Charlie and Stick learned their limits and boundaries, a bond created of terror, torture and survival was bloomed. Charlie and Stick never tattled on each other, Jason was to be obeyed and kept pleased at all costs. It never pleased Jason to see or hear a mistake, something other than what he wishes. He has a tendency to beat both of them, to find ways to blame a single spill upon both of them. They started to cover for each others mistakes, to work together to fix problems rather than cause Jason to come down upon them.

 Charlie once muttered to Stick as they twitched from the pain of a branding, "I never hurt you as much as he hurts us." Stick nodded in agreement then his huge tear filled eyes looked up. "You never hurt me like he does. You never made me feel safe or good like he can either."

Hearing Stick say things like that, it would make Charlie feel sick and he would turn away shuddering, gagging. That blind allegiance and sickening hurt love look Stick gives to Jason makes Charlie want to hurl out his guts. He isn't allowed rage at Jason or Stick, if Jason saw it in his face, Charlie would be beaten until he was bleeding and broken, maybe locked in his cage for endless days. Anger at his owner or his fellow captive wasn't allowed so it turned into feelings of a bile inducing disgust. So best not to be angry at them, why make himself ill?

Charlie shook Jason and Stick out of his head as he heard the men bringing their victims closer. Ahh, his mind is both enthused and euphoric, a black red misty wonderful settling of rage soothed all the jagged edges. He redirects the rage turned disgust, turns it right back into rage, now directed towards the new voices. Not the mind voices, no, these are real voices and Charlie is finally ALLOWED to slaughter!

Flinching slightly, Charlie hears a ghostly voice in his head and he snarls, yes, of course it would be Jason's silken deadly whisper about rules. He cannot truly harm or kill the three men. This is understood. But he can hurt them, steal their victims, he can make their night very bad if he wants. And part of Charlie, the part that still WAS Charlie wanted revenge more than he wanted to feed his beast.

He has this terrible feeling that if he only slaughters mindlessly upon the victims, he loses himself more. Charlie needs to remember why and who of these men, he needs revenge upon them. If he only acts the rabid dog and just attacks a random victim from one of them, then Charlie is nothing more than a mindless beast of Jason's creation. He NEEDS to keep his mind sharper than his desires, it's the only way left to fight back against Jason. 

Stalking, watching, waiting, drooling, his grin stretching, cutting little lines into his lips with silver pointed dentures. He sees the victims, he sees the prey stolen by the men but wait, wait wait WAIT! He tilts his head, closes his eyes and tries to remember his own goals, not his Master's, not the rules, just his own, CHARLIE'S OWN NEEDS DAMMIT! Not just the slaughter instinct, the killing joy that Jason approves of, no. Charlie wants revenge on these MEN.

The sheriff has allowed Jason to do this, all of it. And it was because of the fucking sheriff that Charlie ended up on this side of things, wasn't it? Charlie was very angry with the sheriff. He will STEAL that pretty, weak, pink crying thing that the man was forcing towards one of the cells. Charlie shook his head and forced his mind off the screeching meat and back onto his own goals.

The lawyer, that slimy bastard knew and helped Jason ROB everything that Charlie had! Breathing hard, Charlie tried not to see the drugged victim the lawyer had with him. Charlie growled slightly at the sight of the doctor and ignored the whimpering man in a straitjacket being dragged. The doctor assisted Jason in the mutilation of his body. He stayed calm and cool in a shadow, stalking the group until the sheriff gave a self indulgent chuckle.

"We are just about at the cells and that beast hasn't bothered. Maybe the first night is our freebie, we'd better enjoy it. I know I intend to!" The doctor and sheriff both laughed.

Charlie launched. The first thing he did was send the sheriff colliding into the lawyer, then he punched the doctor hard enough to hit the floor. The screeching lady ran off fast, Charlie shoved the drugged woman until she screamed, staggering away. Using the sharp shining hook upon his glove, Charlie ripped halfway through the straitjacket of the man. "RUN!" The man took off and Charlie turned back to the men getting to their feet.

He shook off Jason's commands and Stick's warnings in his head. Charlie smiled. This would be worth whatever Jason did to him for it.


End file.
